


Summer of Zairoth

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse in the life of Sephiroth and Zack as they live and love during the hectic month of June (30 day OTP challenge). Fluff. S/Z</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 01: Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> repost from ffnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of the 30 Day OTP challenge. I thought a collection of non-ordered one shots was, well, both extremely challenging for me to do and a little boring (I mean, everyone does it like that). So I'm taking creative liberties! I decided that I should follow the course of a month for the two of them and show you just how exciting their daily lives can be. I might re-appropriate and modify the prompts and give proper forwarning in the author note. (prompt 1: holding hands)   
> There are enough elements I've put in here that don't abide by the canon timeline, so don't go in expecting everything to fit in just perfectly.

_20:30; Great Glacier, Northern Continent_

 

“Fuck!” Zack dove behind a rock as another fireball hurdled toward him. The frozen ground burned against his bare arms as he rolled, but Zack grit his teeth. If only it wasn't a fire _ball_ of death, they could all just sit up, roast the rations, and have a jolly good campfire up in the freezing death that was the Great Glacier. But, no, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon; fireballs still wanted to burn him alive, no change there.

 

A pained cry told him the other SOLDIER Second hadn't gotten to cover fast enough. He tried not to think too hard about it.

 

Suddenly there was heat, roaring and cackling above him, trying to reach around the sub-zero surface of the rock. Those ridiculously hot flames lapped at the his standard-issue boots and sizzled along his arms, and Zack merely pushed himself further against the rock. Zack's meager cover moaned as ice and fire clashed, melting and refreezing; he desperately prayed it held long enough for the onslaught to pass.

 

It did. When the flames finally died, Zack popped his head out to size up the situation. The dragon – which was what intel had promised, but it totally wasn't and was more like a two-headed zolom with legs – had lost interest in Zack and was facing Sephiroth. That glance confirmed that no one else was moving.

 

The cavern was still a picture of icy beauty, despite the bodies littering the ground. Carcasses of the other experiments were strewn around here and there and they were releasing some noxious looking fumes. Save Zack and Sephiroth, the rest of the platoon had been felled. The soldier tried not to look at his comrades and tried to think of a strategy instead.

 

The creature roared, a hail of ice coming from one of it's heads as Sephiroth dove under cover.

 

The experiment's focus on Sephiroth might be the only chance they had of getting out of this. If Zack ran up to the thing and managed to conk one of the heads, it would probably be out of it long enough for Seph to land the killing blow. There weren't many options left: it was impossible to fight these mako-charged things one-on-one, even for a First. Their losses proved it. Not even the silver general could handle it on his own; if Zack let this opportunity slip by then Seph might just very well...

 

Thinking done, The SOLDIER Third ran forward, stepping through the bodies, setting his jaw, and jumped. Sword raised, about to strike, he grit his teeth – the angle was perfect, it would have gone straight through the jaw that was busy blasting out ice and Seph could have ran out of cover. Only, the attack didn't work out so well. The free head had noticed him, when Zack was just inches away from dishing out some viable damage, and lashed out. Mid-air Zack didn't even have a chance to dodge as that maw bit down on him, gnarled teeth sinking into his torso like a one might a sandwich. He struggled to breath – it was practically a blessing that he even could. The Third knew he was lucky to have survived that, but if he didn't get out of this soon he was going to be roasted, or frozen, alive – those things never went long without blasting out one of their elemental attacks. Luckily his arms were free from the maw and he did the only thing he could do: hack at the engorged neck with his blade like a machete.

 

It didn't take long for the monster to get pissy at him. A few good hacks, exposing some muscle-looking bits, and the creature was snarling before it tossed its head madly. The action mad Zack dizzy and he clung to his blade – if he lost that he was a dead man, without any escape. But, apparently, making him drop his weapon and then proceeding to eat him alive wasn't the thing's aim – instead it jerked roughly and loosed him. Zack was too surprised to do anything more than yelp, spinning awkwardly, and hoping he would manage to land on the ground and roll off most of the damage.

 

The wall decided it would rather cushion his fall; walls of ice didn't make good cushions. When the soldier smashed into it, air wheezed out from his lungs. The ice burned along the exposed wounds on his back as he struggled to breath. Distantly, he was aware that he was falling again, face planting into the frozen floor as he coughed and spluttered. The ice was freezing, burning his face, his arms, his wounds. He couldn't focus his eyes on the battle anymore, the world was a blur of colors. And every part of him hurt.

 

“Zack!” Seph's voice was frantic. Was it a warning? Was that thing about to roast him alive? Or maybe he was about to be frozen like a great timepiece of SOLDIER glory? Well, damn. Neither sounded all that pleasant.

 

But he didn't end up on fire or on ice, instead Zack felt himself jerked up and the world spinning around him. He was being carried, he realized; in a fireman's carry, if he could trust his senses enough. The jostling seemed to be enough to clear his vision, and he saw that the monster was, indeed, about to open it's maw and unleash death on them.

 

By the time Zack even realized his life had been saved, he was already back on the ground, leaning against cover, with Sephiroth giving him an assessing glance. The monster continued to rage, slamming a torrent of flame onto the rock. Zack hoped they had made it to a rock and not just a large chunk of ice – that's how that one Second had gone down.

 

As he struggled to catch his breath, another slew of fire smashed against the rock. The cavern walls around them and above them seemed to wobble dangerously; a cave-in would be _just_ what they needed right now, a nice buried alive sensation to keep them trudging on. Zack shuddered. 

 

Seph had split his attention to the monster now, apparently having sufficiently determined that Zack was still alive. The tactics they had been using against these buggers wouldn't work now that they were down to two men – even if one of them happened to be Sephiroth. The thought was as chilling as it was heart-wrenching, but Zack couldn't let himself dwell on the deaths of thirteen SOLDIER, thirteen comrades. He knew the mission was a botch-up, stupidity that crawled out of the labs and shit in their laps, but he couldn't afford to dwell on the situation like that either. It was his duty to make it out alive now.

 

But it didn't seem like he was going anywhere. Could barely breath, bleeding out, and dizzy – not going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“... can't believe... Hojo wasn't... the one they sent... to deal with this shit...” Zack wheezed. Talking wasn't helping his wounds any, if anything it seemed to make them gush more blood. He placed a hand on one of the bleeding wounds on his stomach, absently searching his pack for a potion, an ether, or anything. They were dangerously low on magic power, not nearly enough for a cure, and Zack remembered he had used up the last of his supplies not too long ago, and he hadn't dared risk the wrath of the creature to pat down some of his comrades corpses.

 

By the look in Sephiroth's eye as he watched the monster, he didn't have any restorative items left either. “While the problem may have started in the lab, there's no way Hojo has the capabilities to deal with this...” Seph made a gesture, uncertain what to call it before settling on a word, “experiment.”

 

“Schizo.” Zack supplied. Talking would keep him awake, it would keep him from giving into fear, it would keep him going. The general quirked a brow, glancing at his comrade. The creature let off an ear-splitting roar, as if pleased with the name. “I just named it that... Just the right combination of psycho... and shitty to make any day... go bad.”

 

“I'm glad you haven't lost you're humor.” the general responded dryly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. “We need to finish quickly.”

 

“Yeah.” Zack nodded, breath ragged. It was getting harder to breathe. He hadn't realized he was weaponless, but seemed like he was now – must have dropped that standard issue sword when he hit the wall. There was no way he could do anything against Schizo in this state; he probably couldn't even stand. All he could do was sit there and look tasty...

 

“I got an idea, Seph.” Zack managed. “Lemme be... be the bait.”

 

The silver general narrowed his eyes. Zack could see the flickers of hesitation inside of them, the doubt, the worry, the care. If even anything went wrong, Zack knew he was going to die. But, Seph would realize this was the best way to handle it. Even if only one of them, the general, made it out...

 

“I'm not leaving you behind.” Seph finally said. Emotion was thick in his voice and lines of anger had hardened his face. It kind of looked like desperation. Were they going to just up and die like this? Both of them? No... they were going to survive by the skin of their teeth.

 

Zack reached over a hand, the one that had given up searching for supplies, and laid it over Sephiroth's own. Despite the freezing cold, and the slick blood that threatened his grip, he could feel the warmth emanating from his lover. It was reassuring. “Then let's... make it out of this...” he squeezed that hand. “... _together_...” 

 

There was a flicker on Seph's face, a jumble of relief and worry, that faded into that familiar warmth of love. He gently lifted Zack's hand and squeezed it in his own, closing his eyes. Zack knew he was savoring this moment just as Zack was. Their hands were warmth, beating with the warmth of life.

 

This might be the end of them, dying in this glacier just like everyone else had... or it might just be the end of Zack, and Seph would have to go on alone...

 

When the silver general opened his eyes again, they were razor sharp, hardened in determination. “You're not allowed to die.” Zack smiled. One more hand squeeze and Seph disappeared around cover.

 

With that, operation distract Schizo was in motion. Zack decided it was prime time to he the baddie's attention, before he noticed the tasty snack that was the general; he was lucky Schizo ended up being pretty interested in his rendition of the ShinRa Anthem.


	2. June 02: Body Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 2: cuddling somewhere)

_00:02; Great Glacier, Northern Continent_

 

“Hold on,” Seph grunted and Zack choked back the scream in his throat. The Third gripped his lover's trench coat, eyes wide in terror and holding on for dear life. Behind them, Schizo let off another dual-faced thundering wail.

 

So, yeah, maybe the plan had been a total wash. The general had managed to gouge out an eye when the thing was distracted, but, in the chaos that followed, Schizo decided to trample Zack's leg. With all his injuries, he had barely been able to move and now, with a brand new broken leg, he definitely wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It hadn't taken long for Sephiroth to sheath his weapon, snag Zack in his arms, and bolt down a cavern. So they had gotten out by the skin of their teeth and ran from a literal embodiment of terror yeah...

 

But that was absolutely _no_ reason to jump off the cliff.

 

For the second time in just a few hours, Zack was falling through the air. At least this time he had Seph to cling to – it didn't help much. Maybe, just maybe, if he weren't possibly falling to his death with a giant dual-headed dragon, he could appreciate the view – the nice, rolling wasteland of white and blue, doused in gray from the night's overcast, that just looked like death. Yeah, no, that wasn't happening.

 

The silver general landed heavily on something solid, and thankfully not slippery, with a grunt, and Zack groaned at the way the shockwave jostled his battered body. But, he kept Seph's coat in a white-knuckled grip.

 

“Almost there,” the general promised harshly. Right before he made another jump that made Zack hiss through his teeth. And then, suddenly, the world went dark. Darker, at least. Seph had bounded into a cave. He crouched down low and threw a worried glance to the mouth of the cave.

 

There was another ear-shattering roar and both SOLDIER winced. Schizo had followed them down. It wasn't flying, but, it was handling the terrain with a lot more ease than it should have considering it was a vertical slab of rock. The beast slithered past with a roar and the strangest squelching noise. It didn't notice them. What a relief.

 

“Coulda gone better,” Zack panted. He held his aching wounds as Sephiroth set him down. The ice on the walls was much colder than the Third remembered, probably because Seph was like a mako reactor of warmth.

 

“Quite.” Was Seph's only response. With barely a glance at Zack, the First peaked over the edge of the cave. “Schizo is still going down. It seems we'll be safe. For now.”

 

Zack knew that his lover was going to watch the creature until it was out of sight. “Uh... nice cave you got here?” he tried. He knew that Seph was practically psychic, but he didn't realize he could sense caves.

 

“The creature out of sight.” The silver general said, finally turning back to assess Zack, but he didn't move from his perch. It was too far away for body contact, Zack noted sourly.

 

“Did you just... sense it was here?” Zack asked, waving a hand at the ice cave around them. This whole cave thing was bothering him. And maybe, just maybe, if they kept talking he would stop bleeding – or at least get distracted enough to forget about his wounds.

 

Seph shook his head once. “I noticed there were many cave entrances when we were hiking to the crash site. I trusted that there would be some on this side as well.”

 

Zack couldn't help but chuckle, hissing at the movement at the same time. When he recovered enough he shot his lover a tight grin. “Trusted your gut and went with luck. Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya', Seph.”

 

The silver general gave him a weary look in response. Zack couldn't decide if he was going for annoyed or sleepy; if they weren't out on this glacier in the middle of nowhere the Third might have been able to appreciate it better. “I'll take first watch, you get some rest and recover your MP.”

 

As much as a nap sounded like fun stuff, even more fun when he knew he'd be able to wheedle out a cure on himself, Zack couldn't just up and sleep. The adrenaline was still pulsing headily through his veins. They had just brushed alongside death and moseyed away with a shake of their asses; he had to at least savor this moment. He also had this odd feeling that if he passed out now he might not wake up.

 

“Hey... who decided that thing was a dragon anyway?”

 

“Zack...” Seph's voice was threatening, borderline an order. It was obvious that he was just a upset about it as Zack was, but that didn't stop the Third. He needed to get this off his chest, this ugly frustration, before he could just turn over and accept their losses. Plenty of good men had died out there, both he and Seph knew it.

 

“No, I'm serious. Maybe if we hadn't gone out expecting to fight dragons we could have had a better chance.” Zack felt a bit of the bitterness crawl into his voice. He didn't bother to hide it. There wasn't much of a reason to hide anything around Seph.

 

Sephiroth sighed that way he always did when Zack had his way. It wasn't irritated or defeated, just a sigh. He absently rubbed his temples. “How are your injuries?”

 

Zack didn't want to bite, he really wanted to know where this shitty intel had come from. But, Seph probably didn't know either, asking him any more would be just like grasping straws and making him more frustrated. So he gave in and let the subject change.

 

“The cold takes the edge off,” Zack managed, trying not to pout. If he didn't focus on the pain, he could focus on the numbness instead; the blissfully pleasant numbness. But it was awfully cold, it would be nice if Seph shared his body warmth right about now. “But if that _not_ a dragon thing comes back...” He didn't need to say anymore.

 

Seph looked away, refusing to rise to the bait. Instead he looked out over the moonlit frozen wasteland.

 

Speaking of frozen... Zack might not have been made into a popsicle by Schizo, but that didn't mean he had gotten out of the danger zone yet. “Can we cuddle?” He was rewarded with a glance, it was hesitant. “I'm cold.”

 

“You won't die from that...” Despite the reprimand, Seph was already moving further in the alcove. An arm wrapped around Zack, warm and inviting. As much as the younger could in his injured state he snuggled into the warmth, head on his lover's shoulder.

 

The Third knew he must have looked like shit. He was covered in blood, charred here and there, and some parts of him had frozen with some well-placed ice spells; he didn't even want to think about what he smelled like. But Sephiroth didn't complain. As much as the guy was walking perfection, he too showed some signs of battle: dirt and grime, blood smears on his skin, and tears in his famous leather. But things like appearance didn't matter, not when they were on this glacier, him bleeding out and a monster that could crawl back up and kill them any minute now, and especially not when he was wrapped in Sephiroth's arms.

 

Zack lay his head awkwardly on Seph's pauldron, the things always looked so nice but always were sturdy little buggers that gave him a headache when he tried to pillow on them. Good for bouncing off arrows, bad for pillows.

 

Seph's arm was snaked around in a familiar embrace. It was calming, warm, familiar and Zack wanted to do nothing more than fall asleep in Sephiroth's arms. He felt calmer, but that might have just been the blood loss talking. Already, he was beginning to drift off, savoring the warmth where their bodies met.

 

“That... experiment, Schizo,” Seph said after a long moment of quiet.

 

“Hmm?” Zack blinked himself out of his doze. This was it, they were finally going to talk about this bullshit. He had to be awake for that.

 

“It might have once been a dragon,” the silver general continued slowly, quietly. “As an... in-progress experiment, the labs likely wanted us to return them in one piece.” That's right. Those were the original mission parameters: retrieve the stolen experiments and return them to ShinRa labs. Right. Until Seph superseded those orders and decided the world was safer with them dead.

 

Zack snorted, ignoring the way he bounced on the hard armor, “Did they want the lab tech back in one piece? 'Cuz that'd be pretty hard.”

 

Seph shook his head, the slight shuffle causing a few strands of his silvery hair to tumble into Zack's immediate vision. From his vantage, through threads of silver in the eerie glow of moonlit snow, Seph look oddly ethereal. And pissed. His lips drawn in a feral, if silent, snarl; Zack didn't doubt that if they had found that little bastard alive Seph would have gladly run him through. Even Zack would have.

 

It had been that guy's, that crazy ass lab tech's, fault. All of it. Details were fuzzy on _how_ the lab tech had managed to round up these dangerous experiments and take off on a hijacked plane toward the northern continent, but intel had seemed to think the guy had grown a heart – or lost his marbles – and decided the little dragon-mutants deserved to live in freedom up in the northern continent. Long story short he had crashed in the glacier and his loving minions got to him before any SOLDIER could. Zack couldn't help but hate the guy who had wrought so much death.

 

“Those types of people are expendable.” Seph said through his scowl. The arm around Zack's waist tightened, and the Third could feel the tension radiating from his lover; if Zack had the energy to do the same he probably would. “The scientists... they've long lost their humanity. As long as they don't regain it, they'll keep making ShinRa fat and happy.”

 

Zack couldn't do much to ease the anger, he didn't even want to. The science department was full of weirdos and crazy experiments and Seph just had this uncontrollable hatred with them. To be honest, Zack's opinion of it had been shifting from the 'kinda creepy but okay' to 'total assholes that deserved a good punch in the face' – even without Seph's constant irritation with them.

 

But, it wasn't like they could really do anything up here, in the frozen wasteland of the great glacier, to solve the problems of ShinRa. So, Zack concentrated his energy to lift a hand and squeeze his lover's thigh, the muscles were corded thickly with tension.

 

It was time for a subject change.

 

“Can we just let Schizo wander around and call it done? I don't want to go chasing after it.” Zack asked into his lover's armor. The effect was almost immediate, the tension abated to a reasonable level and Seph's glower receded into something more placid – at least placid enough for an on-duty general.

 

Zack had to be honest, he didn't think they could take another fight with the thing. Even if they recovered their MP enough to heal up, recover useful items from their fallen comrades, and set out after it; the thing could have gone _anywhere_. The problem with the Great Glacier was well, it had _great_ in the name _,_ meaning it was huge as fuck. There weren't really any definitive landmarks: each cave of ice looked pretty much like the last; even ShinRa hadn't been able to fully map the territory. No, the thing was long gone and it could have gone anywhere. As long as it didn't come back for them Zack didn't care.

 

“That would hardly be fair to our comrades.” Sephiroth's voice vibrated nicely against Zack's skull, even as it pierced his heart.

 

Weakly, the Third lifted his hand from the tigh and snaked it around his lover's waist. “Revenge seems stupid when we'd just be running to our deaths.” His voice was a whisper, barely a croak of words that hurt his own heart to speak, but Zack had to say it. “Besides, we'd have to find it again...”

 

And Sephiroth sighed. It was a long, drawn out thing, tired – defeated. Gently, the silver general laid his head against Zack's, it was warm and comforting. Thick tresses of silver blanketing the teen's vision, a welcome change of scenery from the whites and blues they'd be staring at for however many days they'd been on this mission now. Another arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer as his head was nuzzled. Zack felt a smile creep over his lips: it didn't look like they were going anywhere, at least not anywhere Schizo might be waiting.

 

“If it doesn't come back by the time we're rested, then we'll proclaim the mission successful and I'll call Lazard to request pick-up.” Seph's voice sounded tired, and he squeezed Zack gently. “Get some rest, I'll watch over you.”

 

“When we get home,” Zack yawned, shifting to find a more comfortable spot on Seph's shoulder. Ultimately it failed so he just nuzzled the pauldron a little harder. “I'm not leaving the room for a week.”

 

Sephiroth chuckled. “Angeal will drag you out before the week is up.”

 

“A guy can dream, can't he?” Zack smiled at the quiet laugh. He loved making Seph laugh, it had become the thing he lived for day in and day out. And it looked like he was going to get to hear more of it: they were going to get out of this one hundred percent alive. “I love you.”

 

There was a soft kiss on his forehead, as Seph replied. “I love you, too.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.”

 

He never really needed to ask, but he just loved hearing it all the same.

 

Even as Zack started to fall into a doze, he heard a shuffle as Sephiroth dialed someone on his PHS. “Lazard. This is Sephiroth. There were complications but the mission was successful.” Zack smiled.


	3. June 03: A Good Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 3: Watching a Movie/playing a game) Okay, so I modified this prompt to 'reading stuff.' I did so largely because I feel like Seph isn't the type of person to watch movies or play games. Zack also seems like one of those people who doesn't get too much enjoyment from the stuff since he would have to sit still to interact with it (tl;dr they don't own a television).

_17:51; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

The hours following the conclusion of what Sephiroth now referred to as the Schizo debacle were painful, metaphorically speaking. Zack had been wheeled off to medical reports were handled. An unprecedented number of SOLDIER had been lost in the mission, which led to a personal meeting with Heidegger and President ShinRa who berated him for his inability to work around bad intel, followed by a debrief, and the filing of KIA reports. Not to mention he had to make time to personally inform Angeal and Genesis of the entire debacle and deal with their resulting concern and annoyance, respectively.

 

Running on three hours of sleep in as many days, the silver general made his way back to his ShinRa issued housing. There he found, as he had hoped, Zack. Given the extent of his injuries, he had been held overnight in medical; Sephiroth had received a report of his all clear status sometime this afternoon and had suspected his lover made his way back to the apartment.

 

For a moment, Sephiroth simply looked down at his lover, admiring the view. The Third was fast asleep on the couch. Aside from the splint on his leg, he looked no worse for wear despite what they had gone through. And what they had gone through...

 

There had been too many close calls. Plans hatched out of desperation and exhaustion and surviving by blind luck... it was a miracle they came out of it alive. Five had died in their place, left too long unattended to be brought back by a Revive or a Phoenix Down; five good men who's loss was already affecting the morale of SOLDIER.

 

But Zack had survived. Just barely. If he hadn't managed to talk Sephiroth into leaving the creature be, they might still be out on the glacier, perhaps freezing to death while struggling to find the thing. The general had gotten so caught up in his rage – rage for the creatures that killed his men, that threatened his lover's life – that he had lost his sense of reason. If even Zack had been taken... he might have been hunting the beast for years to come. It was a painful thought.

 

But Zack was here now. There was no need for concern; the silver general could easily batter down the painful swell of emotion in his chest. Absently, Sephiroth wondered if there was some way he could guarantee Zack's safety. There was always training to push him harder and farther, but... a materia combination bloomed into the silver general's mind, almost as absently as the original thought. He had seen it applied in battle with stunning results, though it was a rare sight due to the rarity of the support materia that made it possible. If Sephiroth could acquire that, and ensure Zack kept it equipped at all times, then he could enure that he would be well-prepared for any battle that he faced. Yes, that seemed a perfect plan.

 

But, for now, Sephiroth would content himself to simply stay at Zack's side. It was peaceful, watching his lover slumber; the general wanted to join him, yet didn't want to startle him awake. So, he reached over and tapped a cheek.

 

Zack blearily cracked an eye. It was glazed with the remnants of sleep and blinked up at the silver general; once recognition flittered in them, the younger smiled. Without further ado, the Third flailed open his arms in clear invitation; it made Sephiroth smile as he reached down. The warm hug turned into a comfortable embrace as he, too, settled on the couch,head nestled nicely on Zack's stomach and long legs falling carelessly off the armrest.

 

Despite the welcome embrace and the veil of exhaustion threatening him, Sephiroth didn't feel tired. Being reunited with Zack after all the running around as a result of the mission was as relaxing as it was heartwarming. His younger lover yawned above him, still bleary eyed from his long nap, as Sephiroth reached for the book laying open-faced on the coffee table. Zack wasn't an avid reader, but usually found something to read and pass the time with when he was healing from a major injury. Looking at the cover, the general had to snort, it would be that one.

 

“You're reading _Loveless_ now?” he asked Zack. The copy was still pristine, hardly worn despite all the years Sephiroth had it. He never had actually a reason to read the play, as Genesis had eventually had him memorize it. It had been a gift from him years ago, for some reason the silver general still didn't entirely understand. Now that Zack was temporarily lamed due to his injury, it seems he had scrounged around the general's bookshelves and finally decided to read it.

 

“Was tryin' too,” Zack sighed. Sephiroth could hear the pout in his lover's voice and could easily envision its accompanying face. “I wanted to figure out what Gen is _actually_ trying to say. But it's just so booring.”

 

“So you fell asleep?” Sephiroth smiled as he felt the huff as Zack puffed up his chest in indignation. “Perhaps my reading it to you will help...?”

 

“You'll really read to me?” Zack was quite adorable when he was hopeful, he sounded half his age and just as obnoxiously optimistic as he always was. When Sephiroth only nodded Zack laughed above him. “You literally have the best reading voice ever, Seph. You can make paperwork sound exciting.”

 

“Hmm.” Sephiroth felt a smile as he flipped the pages to the first act.

 

“ _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..._ ” Sephiroth began the first verse, stopping only when he heard Zack groan above him.

 

“I've heard that so many times! I can't take it anymore! It's so boring!” Zack jostled the general a bit in his flailing as he reached for the magazines on the table. A few spilled to the floor, but the Bi-Weapons Monthly survived the journey. “Here, tell me about this sword.”

 

Sephiroth closed the book down on his lap. He knew that Zack wouldn't want to return to it, he was too easily distracted; the copy would continue to go unread. So, he obligingly took the magazine and began to read off the specs for the latest mythril weapon model. It was sub-par, as far as weapony went, but the shape could prove useful against a broadsword.

 

“Turn the page?” Zack had settled his arms across the general's chest. It was a warm and reassuring gesture and it kept either of them from going anywhere. Sephiroth smiled as he flipped to the next page.

 

And he was greeted by a cheerful, full-page ad, plastered with his face.

 

“Oh! Hey! Look! It's you!” Zack squeezed him as he made all sorts of exclamations above him. “What's it for? What's it for? Little Wutai! A... theme park? Sounds... weird.” Zack had been to Wutai before, quelling insurgents after the official surrender; he hadn't been there as frequently as Sephiroth himself, but it was clearly enough for him to raise a brow at the picture. The garish buildings and displays looked nothing like the splendor of Wutai's capital and her proud people.

 

“ShinRa is attempting to promote public support for Wutai by making a tourist attraction in it's... likeness. I am required to attend the opening.” Sephiroth eyed the date, little more than a week away.

 

“Oh! Can I come?” Zack sounded positively excited, likely at the thought of going to a theme park. Sephiroth couldn't deny that the thought of Zack being there made attending bearable. At least he wouldn't be cornered with Genesis's jealousy. However, he had seen the plans for the attraction and knew Zack would be disappointed; there was no way he wouldn't be. But, it was always hard for him to say no when Zack was excited.

 

“I will... see what I can do.” The general didn't know if tickets were required or if he could simply pull Zack along with him. He would have to investigate.

 

“It says you have a speech? Wanna practice on me?”

 

Sephiroth wanted to say no. It was going to be a pre-prepared speech written by ShinRa and dripping with propaganda, he didn't want to spend any longer on it than was absolutely necessary. But Zack seemed to excited to say otherwise. “If there is time.”

 

Zack chuckled, sending a pleasant vibration along the general's skin. “We'll make time.” Perhaps if the Third was distracted he might forget about the speech entirely...

 

“Speaking of time,” Sephiroth spoke, lowering the magazine to avoid the photograph of his gaze. “The annual ShinRa ball is coming up. Does your service uniform still fit?”

 

“Ball? Can I even _go_ to that?” Zack questioned, and the general could practically see his face crinkling in thought.

 

Sephiroth idly brushed a hand against the arm that lay about his chest. For most, the ball was an optional event that many members of the military and staff declined to attend; for Sephiroth, it was an unwanted obligation dripping with politics and propaganda, looming like a dark spot in the middle of the month. “You're a member of SOLDIER and an employee of ShinRa. As such, you are allowed to attend.”

 

“But, what would I wear? I don't have any sexy little numbers”

 

“As I said, your service uniform.”

 

“Hmm....” the general felt himself relax at the thoughtful sound. “You just want me to go and make an ass of myself just to make the thing less miserable, don't you?”

 

Sephiroth hummed quietly. It wasn't untrue, but not entirely the case. Zack would definitely ease the suffocating atmosphere, if even just a little bit. “Maybe we can dance.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No.” Sephiroth didn't even want to consider the ramifications a simple dance might cause.

 

“Well then, I'll just have to entertain you even more _after_ the ball then.” Zack's fingers drummed along the general's sides: childish, happy, and promising.

 

“Why not now?” Aside from his lover's leg injury, there was little holding them back from... more pleasurable pursuits.

 

Zack let loose a whoop and buried his face in the silver general's hair. Sephiroth could feel the tickle of his warmth breath against his scalp, the vibration of his laugh through his skull and echoing across his spine. It was peaceful, like this. If only they never had to leave each other arms... what a wistful thought.


	4. June 04: Eating Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Prompt 4: On a Date) These guys are dorks.

_18:14; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

“How about that new Wutain place that opened up in Sector 5?” Zack could barely contain his bounce as he walked along Seph. With his freshly cured leg, Zack was finally free to wander around without a pair of crutches; he would need another night of rest for the bones to fully stitch together, until then he wasn't allowed to do any strenuous activity. Including bouncing – and squats. It was like torture. The only reward was that the Third had managed to drag the general out of his office. Yeah, he had to file in a ridiculous amount of reports – which he had gotten to skip out on yesterday – and recalling the mission still left a bitter taste in his mouth, but now both of them were free for the rest of the day. And, to ensure that Seph didn't sneak back into his office, Zack decided to drag him out on the town for dinner.

 

“Perhaps something more... low key.” The silver general glanced around the entrance, as if searching for paparazzi. Zack knew first hand how much Seph hated being in the limelight; for someone as striking as he was, he sure didn't take to being stared at well.

 

“Costa Grill?” It wasn't a fabulous place, particularly for surviving on the plate. But it was tasty. And cheap. Like practically every SOLDIER, most of Zack's hard earned gil went to maintaining weapons, restorative supplies, and materia; standard-issue stuff only went so far. But, ever since he moved in with his lover, Seph had begun to take care of those expenses. Yet, somehow, Zack just always seemed to lose all his gil somewhere. So, the cheaper the better.

 

Sephiroth made a noise of agreement and they started towards it. The walk was filled with quiet as they skirted popular streets and made a circuitous route to avoid detection, using all their stealth skills whenever they happened upon other people. Usually it meant that Zack awkwardly hobbled by and his lover just up and disappeared into the shadows until the coast was clear. Seph was always adorably serious when it came to avoiding people outside of ShinRa.

 

It was only after they reached the Grill, been seated, and had placed their orders that Zack made a sudden realization. “Seph, when was the last time we went out to eat?”

 

The silver general furrowed his brows, the look he got when he was calculating from memory. “Two months.”

 

About as long as Zack had expected. “Hey, Seph, guess what. We're totally on a _date_ right now.”

 

Sephiroth didn't respond immediately. Whenever they were in public he always seemed to chose his words with more care than when they were alone, when their banter was easier. “I would hardly consider Costa Grill date material.”

 

“It totally is. You're here, I'm here, food's here, and we're not trapped in the bed at home. This is totally date.” Zack smiled when he saw that little flicker of a grin on Seph's face. Looks like they were in agreement.

 

“Perhaps you should... woo me appropriately.” Seph was getting comfortable, and a comfortable Seph was a snarky Seph. Zack took up the challenge.

 

Snaking out a hand, he grabbed Sephiroth's. It had been laying out on the table idly tapping its fingers as they waited for food, but now Zack had that beautiful hand in his own. Stretching over the table, Zack placed a loud kiss on his lover's leather palm. “I hope you skin tasts as good as this leather.”

 

“Leather is tanned skin.” Sephiroth deadpanned immediately. “I'm not aged appropriately.”

 

The server was returning and the silver general tugged back his hand with a little smirk. Zack smiled back. He loved it when he could get the ball rolling with Seph and pull him out of his little world. It was fantastic.

 

The food was dropped down with a flirtatious wink, but Zack was too absorbed in Sephiroth. He didn't know if they were having a staring contest or what, but he picked up right where he left off as soon as the waitress left.

 

“You're hair's just beautiful. Like... snow. Or starlight. Yeah. Totally starlight. You should tie it up, change it up. Make it fall like a bunch of falling stars.” Zack reached out a hand to tug at one of Sephiroth's bangs.

 

There was that introspective look again, the one Seph got when he wasn't sure how he should respond. Zack just tugged on Seph's hair again. “Eat your food, Zack.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to?” Zack really wanted to know what Sephiroth wanted to say.

 

“You're poetry is atrocious. You could at least quote _Loveless._ ” The silver general proceeded to pick up his fork and eat his food.

 

Zack burst out laughing, twirling a strand of his lover's hair. His reward was an annoyed glare for daring to pull his hair out of place when they were eating. The Third smothered another laugh.

 

“We have an audience.” Seph said it quietly, voice tinged with clear annoyance. When Seph got embarrassed, he didn't blush, hunch over, hide, or even violently retreat; he just sat there, glaring until whomever was watching was too intimidated to stay any longer. It actually worked quite well.

 

With a laugh, Zack pulled back his hand. He glanced at the eyes watching them with avid interest and realized, with horror, that he recognized some of them. “Aw, shit, those girls are from your fan club.” Sephiroth simply quirked a brow and continued eating. “You don't understand. They're totally going to maul me now.”

 

Sephiroth smiled a little, the quirk of his lips just a bit malicious. “I suppose that serves you just as well.”

 

Zack savored the smile, a rare thing to get outside of the apartment, and laughed to try and clear the flush of excitement off his face. Without further ado, he dug into the special and made loud noises of appreciation. The Third really didn't know how Seph managed to eat so quickly and gracefully. Food practically flew out of Zack's mouth when he was hungry, but Seph never made a mess. Zack had just been settling down to a game of footsie when the familiar tones of Seph's PHS rang.

 

All business, the silver general immediately stopped eating and pulled it out. He glanced at the caller ID and narrowed his eyes, clearly debating whether or not to answer it. _Pick me_ , Zack willed, _shirk responsibility!_ Making a decision, Sephiroth flipped open the phone. The warmth of his expression faded into aloofness, the face of a general. Zack slumped his shoulders.

 

“Sephiroth here.” he said in a clipped tone. His eyes were narrowed and cold, and resolutely looked just behind Zack instead of at him. The younger man knew it was because the general didn't want to get distracted, but it still sent a soft pang into Zack's gut. “Yes. I'll return immediately.” The phone clicked shut and Seph began to dig around for his wallet.

 

“Mission?” Zack didn't want Seph to go on a mission so soon, not after all that shit on the glacier. Seph always made sure that both their inventories were fully stocked as soon as they got back, but he didn't feel good about letting Seph go. They had a nice make out session with death up there and Zack would prefer to have a nice make out session with each other, in a bed, completely safe and wrapped in each other's arms. But that was asking the impossible.

 

“Yes.” A few gil notes were folded on to the table before Seph met his eyes. “I do not believe it will take long. I will see you later.”

 

Before the silver general could get up, Zack snatched his hand again. “Be safe.” It wasn't an order, but it wasn't really a plea; Zack _needed_ Seph to be safe.

 

There was a crinkle of softness that escape the mask. “Of course.”

 

After Seph left, Zack poked around at his food, unable to stomach the rest of it.


	5. June 05: Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (prompt 5: Kissing)

_ 23:15 _ ;  _ Midgar, Midgarian Continent _

 

Sephiroth couldn't stop himself. There was a debrief to do, a KIA form the was waiting on his desk, and a dressing down from Heidegger for allowing yet another SOLDIER to fall under his watch in less than a week. But he couldn't bring himself to change he route. He _needed_ to see Zack.

 

After everything that had gone wrong, he feared the apartment to be silent, to be dark, to be empty. It was a terrifying thought, that his lover wouldn't be there to greet him, and it only hastened his pace.

 

The apartment wasn't empty.

 

Zack was in the living room, with all the lights brightly shining on his sweat-soaked face. He was just there, doing squats to pass the time as he often did – doing squats because his leg could finally handle it, because he was healthy and alive. Seeing Zack there, his face breaking into a beautiful smile as Sephiroth walked in, filled the silver general with relief. It flooded him from head to toe, smashing against him, and freezing him in place just a few steps in the room.

 

Zack bounced over to him, all but pouncing on him as he flung his arms around the general's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't seem to mind the blood smeared against his plates and leather.

 

“Welcome back,” the SOLDIER Third smiled. “I missed you. You hungry? Got leftovers from Costa Grill in the fridge. We could do take two of our date.”

 

Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, his eyes roved Zack's face, unable to quell the horror as he no longer saw Zack in them. Instead he saw the SOLDIER Third who claimed himself to be Zack's rival; who, despite having no mentoriship, was on par and just above Zack's level in physical skill and materia handling, making him an easy candidate for promotion. A man who had been just a hair better than Zack, caught in a situation out of Sephiroth's control, was dead. Just as easily, it could have been Zack.

 

If Zack had been there instead – if he hadn't just returned from the Great Glacier and was put off on medical leave... no more laughing, no more smiles, no more jokes, no... nothing. The apartment that had become so filled with Zack's presence would be so empty, so lifeless and cold...

 

“Seph?” Zack looked confused, pouting as he tilted his head, as if trying to figure out what the man he held was thinking.

 

But Sephiroth didn't know how to express this emotion, this crippling relief; he just needed to feel Zack against him, to feel him alive in his arms. He reached out and pulled his lover back in for a kiss, wrapping an arm around his back to keep him from leaving their embrace. The kiss was slow, gentle, and the general savored the taste, and the general ran his hands all over Zack's body where they weren't connected by their embrace. He just needed to feel everything.

 

“I love you,” Sephiroth finally pulled away, the words falling into his lover's lips. He buried his face in Zack's hair, could smell the lingering sweat there, ran his hands along Zack's body as he held him close. “I love you. I love you, I love you....”

 

Zack's squeezed him, it was a reassuring gesture. “I love you, too, Seph.”

 

They stayed like that until Zack pulled him off to bed, showering him with kisses all the way.


	6. June 06: Clothing Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 6: wearing each other's clothes) Not exactly the prompt, but close enough.

_05:50; Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack was not a morning person. Especially not when he had less than an hour of sleep under his belt and was expected to roll out into morning drill training. It was his first day off medical leave and Angeal had promised he was going to get his ass good and beat.

 

But, the night was worth whatever today brought. The night had been long, sweet, and gentle; Zack had enjoyed it as much as Seph must have needed it. It had been comforting to just be wrapped in each other's arms again. The silver general had calmed down at least; it didn't seem like he had slept, though. That might have been a wiser decision than nodding off, given how groggy Zack was as he stumbled out of bed.

 

Seph was already in the shower. Maybe, just maybe, if Zack managed to get himself in gear he might be able to sneak in, wash up, and make himself presentable. As it was, Zack was too busy blinking sleep from his eyes and trying to locate his uniform.

 

Stumbling out into the hall, Zack looked into his closet. It was actually the linen closet, but he didn't have that many clothes so he shared with the linens. The unfortunate side effect for the poor linens was that he just tossed things randomly onto shelves without any rhyme or reason.

 

“Fuck... where the hell is it?” It wasn't like Zack had actually expected that complaining would make his uniform appear from the chaos that was the closet. Sure, on the floor there were a few boxes of clothes – all his clothes that he hadn't gotten around to unpacking because they were so fancy – but none of them were Angeal appropriate. The shelves, he discovered after pushing lumps of things around, were equally helpless.

 

Zack glanced at the PHS in his hand. Time was not on his side, he was getting desperate. And then... he had an idea.

 

It sprung to his mind before he could even think about squashing it down. Clearly it was the only solution.

 

The Third dove into the bedroom and tore open Seph's closet. There, spik and span, sitting pristinely on it's hanger, was the general's uniform: leather trench coat, heavy pauldrons, knee-high boots, and overall walking sex dream look that was just about half of what made Seph so damn popular. He only had a second to hesitate, but he didn't have time to question, to complain, or even to wonder why that was literally the only uniform hanging up in the closet.

 

Now, he just had to get it on and get out. He was going to be cutting it close even if he ran there naked.

 

Unfortunately, getting the uniform on was a little harder than pulling it off. But not by much. The leather didn't hug as tightly as he wanted it to – except the ass, which cause a bit of shimmying to get into them – so he managed to bunch it around the metal bindings beneath the pauldrons, around the gloves, stuff the pants beneath the SOLDIER belt, and use the shiny metal to keep the boots from falling off his tighs. With a quick swish he clipped the coat to the SOLDIER belt, ensuring it was secured to the sword harness. A quick glance in the mirror told him he looked ridiculous, but there was no time to complain.

 

“I'm off, Seph,” Zack called with a glance at the clock. If he ran as fast as he could, then Angeal might not chew his head off.

 

But just as he was opening the front door he heard a voice call from behind him, toned with suspicion “Zack, what are you wearing?”

 

Zack twirled once to give that sultry, towel-only Sephiroth a full view. Smiling as brightly as he could, hoping Seph wouldn't drag him back into the apartment and forcibly disrobe him (as much as he wanted to do that, Angeal was terrifying when he went full beast mode), and waved. “I'm gunna be late! Love you! Bye!” And he was off.

 

_09:01; Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack all but threw himself into Sephiroth's office, tripping over an empty chair and crashing into the desk. He then proceeded to crawl over said desk and cower behind behind its shelves.

 

The silver general looked down at his lover. It was, perhaps, ironic that Zack had chosen to intrude at the moment, as if summoned by his wandering thoughts. Had it been just five minutes prior, Sephiroth would still have been in a conversation with the owner of Gold Saucer about his materia collection; it hadn't been his best moment, dealing with that strange man named Dio.

 

But, really, what mess had Zack gotten into this time? The silver general had no idea how his lover got into so much trouble both on and off missions; it was a trait both endearing and annoying – especially when he more often than not ended up coming to him for help.

 

In response to his silent question, the Third simply mouthed, 'I'm not here.'

 

Almost immediately there was a quiet knock on the door – too quiet. There were few people that would both cause Zack to flee and knock so politely, the usual suspects – Angeal and Reno – were immediately crossed off the list of possible intruders. Hopefully, whoever it was, they weren't armed.

 

“Enter,” Sephiroth kept his tone level and straightened the paperwork that had fallen askew with Zack's entrance.

 

He hadn't been expecting what crawled into his office: a white coat. It was all the general could do to remain seated and not launch himself at the offensive creature, Masamune in hand.

 

The lab tech was small and clutching a keyboard, trembling and glancing about with wide eyes. People always seemed to be under the impression that the techs were meek things, uncertain and awkward but always with the best intentions. They were nothing like that at all. They were all just like Hojo: obsessed with knowledge and absolutely insane. If the incident with the Schizo experiments didn't confirm it, Sephiroth didn't know what would. He had already met Hojo for his much loathed weekly lab appointment – while Zack had been at training – seeing another scientist in the span of so few hours only made him see red. He hated meeting them outside the labs.

 

“G-General Sephiroth, sir.” the tech may have stuttered but was gazing at him with rapt interest. It was clear her eyes were drawn by his attire. “Have you p-perhaps seen SOLD-SOLDIER Fair recently?”

 

“I have not.” The general kept his voice devoid of emotion and willed Zack into stillness. The science department was one of the few places where he couldn't extend his reach, he was sorely powerless against them. If Zack had caught their attention with one foolish prank or another, there was little he could do to protect him.

 

The tech simply hummed. “I-if you c-come across him,” she adjusted her glasses, so thick that her eyes were invisible behind them. A tight smile crossed her lips – a smile Sephiroth was familiar with, it promised immeasurable cruelty. “Please t-tell him to report to the labs imm-immed-immediately.”

 

“Very well.”

 

With that the tech disappeared with a lingering glance on him. The door closed and her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

 

Zack let out a loud woosh of breath and thumped loudly against the desk before he leaned with relief against the silver general's legs.

 

“That was close. Thanks for the save, Seph.” Zack looked up at him with a bright smile, tinged with relief. As much as the general was happy to see it, they had a bigger problem to deal with. Zack's face suddenly fell, a scrutinizing look in his eye. “Hey... what are you wearing?”

 

That wasn't the priority. “How did you manage to capture her attention?” The words came out more commanding than he had intended. The stress from the lab tech must have made him more irritated than he realized.

 

Zack stood up, looking a bit confused, eyeing the general's uniform while getting his thoughts in order. Sephiroth waited.

 

“I was just walking down the hall wearing this,” the Third gestured to the borrowed clothes, “and all of a sudden she was like crazy fangirlling over your clothes or something. I thought she was just a member of silver elite but then she said she wanted to take blood samples and started strapping me to a gunnery and I just... I freaked and ran to your office.” Zack ran a hand through his hair, clearly shaken.

 

If the science team didn't know about them before, they were sure to have suspicions _now._ As much of a secret the general had tried to keep their relationship, it was going to come out into the open at some point; Sephiroth would have preferred sometime after Zack had made First class and would have more say than his current rank. Most SOLDIER already knew of their relationship, but the labs...If they considered these change of clothes enough evidence to imply their relationship then...Hojo would begin to take an interest in Zack as well. This was a dangerous situation. It was very possible that Zack might just become another specimen to suffer along with Sephiroth.

 

But what could the general do to prevent that situation? Zack wasn't property of ShinRa, not fully, he was still very much human. The silver general was stricken by the urge to dismiss him from duty and re-enlist him as a trooper – that way he wouldn't be obligated to report for mako treatments. Even a secretary would be preferable. But the thoughts were snuffed the moment they came into existence. Zack was very much his own person, with his own dreams and desires – one of which was SOLDIER. Sephiroth would do nothing to get in the way of that.

 

“Effective immediately, refrain any contact from science and medical personnel outside of scheduled appointments and emergencies.” That was the best he could do. They would corner Zack in his appointments, but until then he could be safe from surprise visits.

 

“Will do,” Zack gave him a sloppy salute.

 

The knot didn't leave Sephiroth's stomach, but the tension was slowly letting up. Now, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Zack's borrowed attire.

 

Zack was wearing the silver general's traditional leathers. Why he had even grabbed them in the first place, Sephiroth couldn't be sure. But, they didn't look half bad on him. The black didn't contrast as startlingly against Zack's Gonganain tan, nor against his black spikes – as they did for Sephiroth – instead it seemed to blend in and give him a menacing aura – if he wasn't wearing that bright smile, anyway. He wasn't drowning in the jacket, but it did crease noticeably here and there, and the duster trailed a bit behind him like a train. Sephiroth was pleased to see that the jacket was left open, as he wore it customarily; It hugged nicely against Zack's chest, so he could admire his lover's skin. Their bodies were different, where Sephiroth's was long Zack's was wider, filling the leather in a different way that Sephiroth found was oddly pleasing.

 

Despite having worn the uniform for most of his military career, Sephiroth had never been particularly fond of it. It had simply been offered to him and, just as simply, he put it on. Now, however, with Zack wearing it, he was beginning to like it.

 

“Umm...” Zack was a bit flushed. Sephiroth hadn't realized how intently he had been staring; it was inappropriate for the office. “Not that I don't mind a little oogling, but... I mean... what's up with your clothes? I've never seen you outta these.” The Third tugged on the leather coat for emphasis.

 

Sephiroth felt the tug of a smile on his lips. “My uniform was unavailable. I made due with standard issue fatigues.” At some point, Sephiroth's other leathers had disappeared and he had yet taken the time to investigate their disappearance. Thankfully, he had kept a few SOLDIER First uniforms around; it was strange to be wearing blue, of all things, but they were functional.

 

“I... I was wondering why you only had one hanging. If I had known I wouldn't have taken it, Seph. I just couldn't find my uniform this morning and I had drills with Angeal...” Zack trailed off. Sephiroth knew that his lover respected Angeal a great deal and hated to disappoint him. Angeal was also particularly good at dealing out punishment when Zack didn't follow orders – particularly when it came being on time; thanks to that Zack had grown become quite a punctual young man.

 

The only odd part of the story were Zack's misplaced uniforms. Since the crater, he had had no missions. However, due to certain events he clearly hadn't managed to get much sleep last night; Sephiroth managed to contain his wince at that, but what was done was done. Absently, he remembered the pile of shoulder armor and belts near the washroom when he had fetched his coffee. “... perhaps you left your uniform in the dryer?”

 

Zack slapped a fetchingly leatherclad hand against his forehead. Sephiroth raised his brow. He never really understood why Zack did that, though he was wont to do such when he had forgotten something that was obvious in hindsight. “Oh man, I was totally doing laundry last night. That's why I was awake so late. I can't believe I forgot.”

 

Sephiroth smiled. Even if Zack had ended up forgetting about it, Zack had been up late doing laundry; up and about just when Sephiroth had needed him the most.

 

The SOLDIER Third sighed and scratched the back of his head, pulling the general back into the present “So... you wear fatigues often?”

 

Sephiroth heard the new lilt in Zack's tone. A deeper twinge that had the overtones of a flirt. “Only when necessary.” _This is not the time and place for flirting_ , he hoped he had conveyed.

 

Zack smiled, it was a sheepish thing. Clearly the message hadn't been conveyed very well. “Well, I don't know if it means much, but you look really great in them. I mean... like you just _fit_ in them. Never seen anyone look so _good_ in them.”

 

“I should hope they fit,” Sephiroth intoned dully, doing his best to keep the conversation from turning inappropriate. There was no telling who might be listening.“They were issued by the quartermaster.”

 

Zack laughed. “No, I mean... it's just nice to see you in one. Seeing you in a turtleneck is really... nice.”

 

Sephiroth heard the swallow, could smell the beginnings of arousal, and felt the heat in Zack's gaze. The situation was about to spin out of control if he gave in. “Perhaps you shall see more of it _later._ ” It was a promise, anything to get Zack cooled off and out of the office. “I believe you have time to change before your next training session.”

 

“Nah,” Zack didn't pout, instead wore an expectant smile. “I managed with Angeal just fine. If you want it back you'll just have to rip it off me.”

 

The thought was tempting... but the reality of Zack getting caught up in the awkward folds of the leathers made Sephiroth worry. “Zack. Just don't trip.”

 

“I would neve-” as he spoke, Zack tumbled over the leather duster pooling beneath his feet and landed with a crash. He took with him the neat stack of completed paperwork, billowing them around the room.

 

Sephiroth smiled around his sigh.


	7. June 07: In Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 7: cosplaying). So... I'm completely re-appropriating this idea. This isn't an AU and I don't believe that our pop culture can translate into the FF7 world. I also hate this concept because if you're not in the fandom I happen to pick, it's like trying to understand a huge inside joke; it seriously just takes the fun out of it. So I'm taking the purist (read: uninspired as fuck) route.

_19:45; Costa Del Sol, Western Continent_

 

“I do hope you two are enjoying yourselves,” their hosted chuckled from across the table. “It's been so long since we've had such a loving couple seek our services.” The man openly leered at them. It was all the silver general could do to reign in his desire to re-purpose the salad fork into the fat man's forehead.

 

“Oh, my! I can't even begin to tell you how much _fun_ we're having! Right, darling?” The unfamiliar voice responded as Zack blinked his heavily made up lashes at Sephiroth, who, in turn, felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

 

Only years of training made Sephiroth smile back, straining to make it look anything passable. “Yes. Of course.”

 

Those gathered around the table laughed at their display. What exactly they found so hilarious, the general couldn't fathom. So far things had gone...passably. But, there was no way this plan could see them through this mission. The mission Zack wasn't even supposed to be on.

 

For his part, Zack was playing a 'wife' quite wonderfully. Zack had certainly managed to pull together quite an impressive array of items for his last minute addition, and plan, to the mission. Yet, he managed to pull off acting a woman just fine – more than fine, as if it were simply second nature to him. The make-up on his face only highlighted his features more, and his hair was styled into something manageable that looked like a gentle swoop, and his bright eyes were dulled to a nice violet with special contacts. His clothes managed to hide the cordons of muscle with their loose fit and draping style – apparently favored in Costa del Sol at the moment – but it was not his figure that drew the eye. Even in disguise, Zack refused to be a timid personality. He continued to laugh the higher-pitched chime made the general's ears itch uncomfortably.

 

Sephiroth himself was posed as the 'husband.' In a simple silken shirt, of high quality, and equally simple-on-first-glance trousers, he felt out of place. He was unarmed, save only a small knife in his boot. He felt defenseless without any armor or easily accessed weapons, especially when he had Zack to worry about. To top it off, Zack had helped him slick back his now brightly blonde hair.

 

It had been necessary to disguise themselves. As long as their eyes and hair were covered they could pass as anyone – even a normal couple just looking for a slave.

 

“Now, then,” the shareholder tilted his wine glass. “Why don't you two share a fine kiss for us?”

 

“Why, you! Aren't these sorts of things things supposed to be kept strictly in the bedroom? Am I supposed to kiss and tell?” Zack's blinding smile was dulled only by the red lipstick. His words brought a laugh to the others at the table – from the seated men, and even a chuckle from the bodyguards lining the wall.

 

Even as the Third protested, he lifted a hand. It was a motion that was... dainty, yes, that was the word for it. It was a delicate and gentle motion that screamed weakness, with a flicker of fingers and a limp wrist, a hand whose callouses Sephiroth knew better than his own rested on his cheek. The touch was softer than Zack's usual touches, almost hesitant in the way it hovered. He could smell the perfume. It had been only a simple spray, a sparse amount, by the smell was revolting; Sephiroth kept from scrunching his nose at it.

 

Then Zack was leaning forward. Sephiroth knew it was Zack, but, at the same time, it decidedly wasn't. He could barely smell Zack's scent, those eyes that looked up at him from heavy lashes were tinged with something alien, and the pucker of his lips was to gentle.

 

But not even Zack coming in for a kiss could keep Sephiroth from noticing the hand dropping something into Zack's untouched wine glass. No movement on the general's side. This was going to get dangerous quickly...

 

Sephiroth raised a finger and pressed it to his lover's lips. Against his skin, he could almost feel the chemicals in the lipstick. Summoning a political smile, he managed to say, “Not now, dear.”

 

Zack pouted. In that, he almost looked like his usual self – _almost_. With a huff, Zack lightly – daintily was the word – leaned back into his own chair and reached for his wine. “You're no fun.”

 

The men at the table – all prominent ShinRa shareholders with good standing at the company – laughed again.

 

These men, all of them, were suspected of slave trading. In fact, they had been for years. Normally, this sort of mission would have been ignored; if every wrongdoer in ShinRa were hunted down the world order would crumble into chaos. Recently, the Turks had voiced suspicions that the slave trading group had managed to capture some SOLDIER. While Heidegger had refused to send anyone but a few low-ranked Turks, Lazard had managed to allow Sephiroth on the mission. Sephiroth was going to be going in alone with, of course, back up from the Turks; it had already promised to be a hellish mission.

 

And then, of all things, _Zack_ got pulled in. Sephiroth still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but he surmised that the Third had used all his skill in charm to get Lazard to put him on this mission. No amount of threats and arguing had been able to disway Zack as they had packed. And, just like that, all of Sephiroth's initial stealth plans for the mission were thrown out of the window. Not only had the Third become a sudden liability, but he had absolutely no ability for stealth. Angeal was going through training to fix that flaw, but it was a long time in coming.

 

Thus, he had gone – much to his infinite regret – with Zack's plan, a plan he had so proudly called 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith.' There was no way this plan was going to work. There were too many pitfalls, and holes, they hadn't had a chance to fill yet. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet.

 

Zack took a sip of the wine. It was hard to gauge Mrs. Smith's reaction, but Zack seemed to realize something had been added to the drink. “This wine is simply divine! What is it? Oh, darling, have a taste.”

 

“I have my own,” Sephiroth declined. But he took a moment to smell the wine glass before Zack pulled it away; the scent of a foreign substance was barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. While the drug would be burned off easily with a SOLDIER metabolism, it wouldn't be long before Zack started to fail to show symptoms; they would need to leave the dining room before that happened.

 

“I was wondering,” the young man just to the right of Zack said as he swirled his wine. “if you two might stay in the manor tonight. There is plenty of space.” Something in his gaze was predatory as it looked at Zack. Had he noticed that the Third was enhanced? That he wasn't a woman? Or was it a simply perversion...?

 

This was going to be very dangerous. If it were anyone else at his side, Sephiroth wouldn't hesitate – this would be the perfect opportunity to investigate and find out what means they used to capture a SOLDIER. As it was...

 

“That would be wonderful!” Zack giggled. Did he really not recognize the danger they were in? That _he_ was in?

 

Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure how he managed to smile and raise his wine glass in agreement.


	8. June 08: Provisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 8: shopping)

_09:18; Costa Del Sol, Western Continent_

 

So maybe posing as an ultra-rich couple wanting to buy slaves wasn't the best plan. But it wasn't like Seph had come up with anything better – in fact, his plans had been decidedly _worse._ Hey, at least Mr. John Smith made a very attractive blonde, very suave and pretentious – perfect for the role. But, Zack wasn't so sure about Elizabeth Smith, she looked a bit... manly.

 

But the guys at the mansion hadn't seemed to notice, and they actually seemed to leer a bit too much at him. In the end, they had been given food, drink, and a room to partake in.

 

Oh yeah, and Zack had been given something super suspicious. Seph didn't let him in on the details, only told him to act heavily sedated – Zack didn't know know hoe he felt about adding 'rufied' to his list of life experiences. Now, acting like deadweight was easier said then done, especially after Seph dumped him on the bed and went to inspect the rest of the manor. Since he had been left alone, pretending to be conked out on the bed, he had distinctly felt a set of eyes on him – probably cameras. He also distinctly heard the door open – not the bedroom door, more like a secret passageway of a door – and he had been absolutely terrified he was about to get dragged down to the dungeons because his cover was blown. What actually happened _seemed_ a whole lot better in comparison, except, well... now they didn't have any restorative items and the stash of mythril they had brought with them (to show off their wealth and uppityness, that had been key) was gone. Aside from the pocket change that Seph had decided to carry around on his person, they were flat broke and out of items.

 

Thankfully Zack still had a weapon – the tiny little dagger stuffed in the fluffs of padding that made his boobs up – but he almost wished they hadn't had to leave their swords behind. Zack was still curious why _Sephiroth_ , and not the Turks, was handling an infiltration mission. But, that's why Zack was here to help him – even if he would be the first to admit that infiltration was not his strongest suit.

 

So, now, they were just wandering about the too hot resort town. Still in disguise, looking for anything to help them through this mission.

 

Zack idly swung his skirt with his free hand as he leaned against Seph. Walking in heels was a lot harder than he had anticipated and he had ended up leaning on his lover more often than not. They were perusing the local, and highly overpriced shops. Every time they would try to walk in, the owner could just smell the haughtiness coming off them in waves and would hawk up the price. It really was getting on Zack's nerves – just because they looked like they were made of money didn't actually mean that they were. He guessed he should just be happy that their disguises were working so well, but still...

 

“We have to make these choices very carefully,” the general whispered. He said the words into Zack's ear, a play on acting lover's in public, and Zack didn't bother to hide the soft shiver the sound gave him.

 

“A Restore?” Zack whispered back up, keeping his voice breathy and light, but too quite to be heard. They were passing a materia shop, it would be the best time to snag one. Zack didn't like the thought of going back in the mansion without a cure on his back.

 

“We don't have bracers,” Sephiroth easily maneuvered them through the crowd, keeping Zack close as they pushed through the throng of people. “And carrying materia around would be suspicious.” That was true, most people didn't just have them laying around...

 

“It could be a necklace,” Zack barely remember to keep his voice high. Brainstorming with Seph always made him a little excited, and all this public touching was making him feel a little woozy. It had happened sometimes, in wild day dreams, where they had come out of the closet and displayed their affection publicly. Zack had always sort of wanted this, but wearing a dress and being treated like a doll wasn't exactly part of the plan.

 

“You can't use it unequipped,” the silver general shot back levelly, all the while keeping his voice low and a mere whisper. They were passing a weapons shop now.

 

Zack nudged his lover in the general direction. “How about a gun?”

 

“Your aim is atrocious.” Sephiroth merely shook his head once as they continued on.

 

“Chocobo?” If things got rough and they needed a quick escape, it would be nice to have a chocobo. Zack had absolutely no idea where the Turks were hanging out at and he didn't want to leave an escape route to chance.

 

“Do you believe you could barter down the price to 500 gil?” The venom in Seph's voice made Zack wince. So far, the plan seemed to be working out – almost too good based on the fact that they got robbed by their 'benefactor'. It was annoying how broke they were, though.

 

“Okay. How about some elemental drops? They'll come in handy in a pinch.” The item shop wasn't too far and it looked a little more run down than the nicer ones they had passed earlier.

 

Zack saw a flicker of distaste cross Seph's face as he, too, examined the establishment. “Restorative items should be our first priority. Remember that, Z... honey.” Seph said it with such a gentle tone, the way he always did when he was trying to teach Zack something new, but he fumbled so gracelessly over the term of endearment in a way that was just so adorable Zack barely kept from laughing. Instead, he simply nodded with a smile and reached up to toy with one of the loose pieces of golden hair over Seph's ear.

 

“I always will, Darling.” Zack was learning to appreciate restorative items after the incident up at Great Glacier.

 

Seph just grunted and led them into the store.

 

The display was haphazard and low-quality, but the prices should have been good. In the end, Sephiroth managed to buy another small knife with some good threats (that wasn't bartering, that was straight up threatening) and a small collection of potions. The goods were slipped into Zack's purse. The thing was a pain to carry, but they could hide a bunch of nifty stuff.

 

They stepped out into the white-washed road, crowded even in the heat of the season, and started to make their way back to the mansion.

 

“You know,” Zack said. “We totally should have stolen that dagger. It was a rip.”

 

Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder. “An avalanche has more stealth than you do. That's why we're doing this.”

 

Zack looked up. He could hear the nervousness in Seph's voice, and felt a twang of it in his gut. It was true that he was horrible at covert operations, and he struggled to wait in ambushes, and sometimes he even walked straight into traps... this mission could go bad in a lot of ways, but it's not like he hadn't been thinking about it. There was absolutely no reason Sephiroth had to be out here alone, doing this ridiculous shit; even if it caused some problems, Zack wanted to be here. There really wasn't any way he could reassure his lover, the only thing he could do was finish the mission quickly.

 

He silently snaked a hand up and gripped the one of his shoulder and squeezed. Sephiroth glanced down at him and squeezed his shoulder back.


	9. June 09: Catching a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 9: hanging out with friends) Haha, I made this decision on this with the intent on being ironic.

_12:24; Costal Del Sol, Western Continent_

 

Sephiroth did his best to ignore the continuing explosions behind him. The captured people had been freed and Zack had encouraged them into a rampaging mob. While unacceptable behavior, and most likely accidental on the Third's part, the riot had helped allow all SOLDIER to escape the compound in one piece, fully accounted for.

 

Now the five of them were working their way towards the pick-up site.

 

Zack was limping alongside him, sometimes stumbling into him and leaning against him for too long. Considering the dress the younger man was in, he had fared well in the battle. The battle hadn't started until Zack had been dragged as 'payment' for their discussions; it had started to go well after that. That was, until he had tripped over the loose draping and his opponent got a lucky shot to his leg. It was a gash to the muscle, thankfully on the leg that hadn't just recovered, that impaired him for the rest of the battle but didn't take him down. After tearing up the dress, the Third had managed to down all of the opponents he came up again – even with the injury. Despite the explosions and gunfire, he hadn't managed to lose those infernal fake-breasts of his.

 

They were met, Sephiroth noticed with great disdain, by their back-up. That irritation only grew when their back-up started to talk.

 

“Wow. Just, wow. What an impressive use of riots.” Reno spread his hands, voice laden with sarcasm. “Gentleman – oh, and _lady_ ” the redhead barely managed to contain a chortle when he looked at Zack. “may I present the general of the ShinRa army. Takes no prisoners and doesn't even do his dirty work.” The Turk chuckled to himself, as if it were a great joke. 

 

Of course it would be  _ these _ Turk that would back them. Not that any of the others would have been much better, Sephiroth noted idly, but anyone else was far less obnoxious compared to Reno. The rat tended to bring out the worst in all the Turk, just as Zack had the tendency to bring out the best traits in SOLDIER; perhaps that was partially what spurred their strange rivalry. 

 

The bald-headed man, Rude, waved a file at them. “At least we managed to get some solid evidence before you started the fireworks.”

 

“Yeah, those were _real_ pretty, too, yo. How'd you know I liked orange? Did my hair give it away?” Reno was playing with his own hair as he spoke. Sephiroth knew from experience that no amount of intimidation and physical violence would wipe the smirk off that face. The silver general didn't know if it stemmed from his own annoying personality or Turk training; he estimated it was a combination of the two. Sephiroth attempted to ignore him, as talking back could never make the Turk go quiet. 

 

But Zack had yet to learn that lesson.

 

“Fuck off, Reno,” Zack glared. The SOLDIER Third didn't look intimidating favoring his leg and leaning against the general. Sephiroth wanted to get him cured quickly. There was a slim chance that there would be more battles – not all of the guards had been taken care of – and he didn't want his lover to go into battle when he wasn't full strength. But Zack's healing would have to wait. Zack wasn't the worst off in their party, the other SOLDIER had taken some pretty heavy damage from their time in the cells.

 

It was thankful that their capture hadn't been related to new drugs, as he had feared. Instead, of a new bioweapon threat for the enhanced, it simply boiled down to a careless mistake. The men had been kept in a state of near death during incarceration. Their wounds needed tending as soon as possible.

 

Reno hadn't moved from his spot, even as he shared a smirk with his partner. “Now, now Zack.” Reno 'tsk'ed, “I know ladies ain't supposed to talk like that. Guess putting a SOLDIER in a dress doesn't refine 'em at all. Well, now we know. Right, partner?”

 

Rude only chuckled.

 

Sephiroth was losing patience with this banter, but the pace of his men couldn't be hastened. Now that they were out of immediate danger he didn't want to push them, neither did he want to leave their side – specifically his lover's side. So, he was was made an unwilling audience to a pointless argument.

 

“You guys sure were lucky. And damn, but luck be a lady tonight because you sure aren't.” Reno laughed. “How the fuck did you even manage to get those guys drooling all over you? And don't say your stunning personality because it was shit.”

 

“Hey!” Zack was quickly losing his temper. An injured and angry SOLDIER never bode well. “I was a beautiful!”

 

The redhead snorted and shared a look with his partner. “You're acting skills are horrible. Have you ever even  _ seen _ a woman?” 

 

So the Turks  _ had _ been watching them the whole time. It was likely their influence that kept them from getting detected, despite the holes in their plan. Turks did not let go of their entertainment easily. 

 

Zack reared suddenly beside Sephiroth and posed in a fashion that had become familiar over the past few days. “Clearly you haven't seen a  _ lady _ !” The silver general did his best to keep from throwing Zack over his shoulder in an attempt to get stop this pointless conversation. Of all the things to argue about... 

 

Reno and Rude howled in laughter. It was unrefined and irritating. Sephiroth knew without looking that his exhausted men were just as displeased with the display as he way.

 

Zack was going to say more, but he stumbled when he put weight on his injured leg. Sephiroth caught him instinctively, keeping him upright and balanced with a hand on his chest and below. “Stop aggravating your injury.” he reprimanded.

 

The Turks continued to point and laugh.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, ain't that cute, Rude,” the small one elbows his partner.

 

“Pair of regular lovebirds.” The large one agreed.

 

“Almost look good and married there. Like you just got yourself tied to a piece of deadweight you have to drag around like a ball and chain.”

 

Sephiroth felt his anger rise. He knew what they were implying. Zack was not a weakness, he was a SOLDIER. Not yet a First, but still a SOLDIER.

 

Another blue suit stepped up from the trucks. “That's enough, Reno.” It was Tseng, temporary head of the department. He was the only one Sephiroth disliked more than Reno, as he often seemed to know more about the general's life than the general did himself.

 

Reno shrugged, smirking. “Alright, bossman.” At least the redhead would finally shut up.

 

The Turk gave the band of wounded men an assessing glance, before finally settling on Sephiroth. Behind the cool mask, a familiar one, the general could see the challenge glimmering there. “The mission parameters have been completed,” he said it as if he were noting the weather, as he seemed to flick something off of his too-clean suit. “I had expected that, perhaps, that you could have completed the mission faster than my Turks,” a meaningful glance at Reno, “but I suppose that was foolish of me.”

 

Sephiroth had enough. His men were tired, irritated, and the Turks were unpleasant to deal with when he wasn't completing a botch-up of a covert operation.

 

“If you are under the impression that three Turk are not disposable, keep talking.” he said lowly.

 

Like all Turk, Tseng was unblinking against the threat. He smirked. And then he side stepped to the awaiting transports, out of sight. Sephiroth would deal with him after they got back to base.

 

Zack continued to lean heavily against Sephiroth as they limped alone. When they began to draw closer to the unmoving Turk, Reno began to hum the 'Wedding March.' The silver general didn't stop Zack when he threw out a kick on his good leg. The blue suit groaned as he settled in the truck's new, human-shaped dent.

 

Sephiroth kept his face composed but could hear the quiet laughter of his men. Whatever came after would be worth Zack's victorious smile.


	10. June 10: Cat Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (with animal ears) I don't know how literal this should be... so, eh.

_13:44; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack was making a much needed grocery run. Neither of them had restocked the fridge before the crazy covert mission from hell and Zack was in the mood to just pig out on junk food and not get stared at for once. After all that overt attention, he kind of understood why Seph tried to hide from people all the time. At Seph's urging, he had managed to finish his report early in the morning, then proceeded on to drills, dropped in to chat with the rescued SOLDIER, and resolutely did not go anywhere near the Turk floor. He was behaving pretty good, all things considered.

 

Bags were hanging off his arms, loaded with a mouthwatering array of food, by the time he was heading back to the tower. Seph was getting off early today. After that shit mission Zack convinced him he deserved it. Plus, Zack was going to make them dinner; it was going to be big, hearty, and nothing like what those rich saps had been feeding them at the slave manor. The thought of it almost made Zack throw a bag into the streets to vent some rage. He didn't understand why people were so cruel in the world.

 

He passed a storefront and noticed something in the window. All of his anger dissipated at the sight of the thing, a deliciously  _ cheap _ thing. They needed a little cheering up. It was perfect. 

 

_15:32; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth had managed to do some damage control with the Turks. But Tseng had refused to relinquish the documentation of Zack's infiltration plan: the pictures of him, standing in a ballroom forcing a smile with Zack being openly oogled by every man in the room, would be a dark spot on the general's record; not to mention an annoying piece of evidence he would rather have destroyed. Given the acting Turk leader's implications, their departments were going to be working quite closely together from now on – no matter what the general had to say about it.

 

After clearing up his schedule – and refraining to plot against the Turks – and finishing up some overdue paperwork, he gathered up the ticket that Zack had requested – a ticket for the grand opening tomorrow, that had been left on his desk by the secretary – and returned to his apartment.

 

When Sephiroth entered the apartment, he immediately noticed Zack. The Third was lounging on the couch, completely naked, with his legs spread. But that wasn't what drew the general's attention. No, not at all. It was the horrible pink monstrosity in his hair.

 

“Zack, what are you wearing?” The general didn't want to consider how many times he had already asked that question this month.

 

“Cat ears? Can't you tell?” Zack proceeded to meow at him.

 

“Where did you get them?” They were suspicious and he didn't trust them. Anything, aside from a standard issue helmet, on someone's head screamed Hojo's intervention.

 

Zack simply smiled and crawled over the couch, closer to Sephiroth. “I got them when I went out to get some food. Pretty snazzy, huh.” The teen lifted a hand to press the horrible pink ear – on a headband, the general noted – down in a cruel mockery of feline grooming. The plastic thing simply bounced back up as if it had never bent. It was a... plastic toy? Suspicion placated, the silver general fought a sigh.

 

“You wasted money on this?” Zack's spending habits were something Sephiroth had never been able to understand. He always seem to make the most illogical choices when left on his own with a fresh paycheck.

 

“It wasn't a waste, it's totally fun!” Zack emphasized the words with a bounce.

 

Sephiroth couldn't contain himself. “They're an eyesore.”

 

“What? They can't be!” Zack pouted as he pulled the offending headband off and reached up to put it on Sephiroth's head. The silver general allowed it. The band felt strange along his head and he frowned at the sensation.

 

For a moment, Zack just stood there, quizzical and thoughtful expressions on his face. Then he broke into a sheepish smile.

 

“You're totally right. They're ugly as fuck.”

 

Sephiroth felt a deep rumble of a laugh bubble up in him. He didn't stop it. Being able to stand here, watching Zack make bad decisions and jokes at his own expense, was a gift that Sephiroth cherished beyond all reasoning. He could watch Zack be himself, not that horrible imposter he had been just yesterday. They were here – together, alone and in love.

 

Zack laughed too. His laughing face was bright and exuberant and, as always, beautiful.

 

“Well,” Sephiroth said as he regained his composure. “What _food_ did you manage to get when you were shopping? We should make dinner.”

 

Zack smiled and pulled the headband off his head. He threw the garish thing over his shoulder. It landed gracelessly on the bookshelf. “I'm thinking steak!”

 

“Did you get steak?” Sephiroth knew he didn't, Zack never did. He always thought it was too expensive to warrant the purchase; strange considering this addition to their apartment.

 

“No. But pasta's always good.” Zack's smile was radiant as they walked into the kitchen. Until he pouted when Sephiroth ordered him to put on clothes.


	11. June 11: Little Wutai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 11: wearing kigurumis). Alright, so, this one: yeah, no. I decided that, as they have a Japanese name they are inherently Wutain in creation. I also made the decision that there wasn't any cultural movement towards making them – Wutai has yet to be fully acclimated as a tourist attraction and, even then, they didn't fully manipulate the tourist industry. So... I decided to go with something a lot more crackish than the original prompt.

_10:30; Little Wutai, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth stood next to President ShinRa at the ribbon cutting ceremony. The other generals had stood to the side, but played no actual role in the ceremony. There were appropriate flash bulbs and reporters everywhere. There was even a speech given by the silvergeneral himself. It was actually really boring, lot's of fancy words and not a lot of meaning.

 

One the gates were opened, Zack wasn't sure what he had been expecting out of Little Wutai, but... this wasn't it.

 

The Third hadn't been in Wutai that long, only a few mission assisting with the clean up effort. The place was like nothing he had experienced before, from the military structures to the strange architecture of their homes. The climate not unlike Gongaga, but the vegetation leafier and the monsters different. Zack didn't know much about the people, save their pride and loyalty – and he respected them for that.

 

But the park was nothing at all like the Wutai Zack had come to know. The towering structures were garish and brightly colored, with painted symbols that even Zack, with his limited experience of Wutain, could recognize as being out of place. It was like all the strangeness of Wutai was injected into one place and then just made more so. It seemed like everything that was unusual about that land was just made even weirder in this theme park, without any real reasons for it.

There were face characters that didn't really look like anything – not like civillians, soldiers, or even like royalty – just.... wandering around, with weird accents and painted eyes that made Zack wince to look at.

 

Sephiroth looked no less pleased, but he managed to mask it with that look of bored indifference of his.

 

When the silver general stepped off the podium, Zack managed to drag him past the reporters and deeper into the park. Even if this was a horrible representation of Wutai, it was still a theme park – which meant fun. And since Seph was already here, they were going to make the most of it.

 

“Zack, where are you dragging me?” Seph was bored, and not just any bored, bored in a way that came with speeches and dealing with things that gave him a headache.

 

“Autographs.” At the word, his lover sharply yanked back his hand. “No, not for you. I'm gunna go get autographs of the staff and see what kind of people are working in this place.” Zack loved meeting new people.

 

Sephiroth crossed his arms and settled against one side of the walkway. “I'll wait here for you.”

 

“C'mon, Seph,” Zack tugged on his lover's arm, but he didn't budge. “It'll only be a few.”

 

All he got in response was that glare, a glare that promised the general wasn't moving. Zack pouted.

 

“Be back in thirty minutes.” Sephiroth sniffed with a disdainful glance at the wide-eyed crowd. That was as close as he would get to admitting he hated being here.

 

Zack smiled. “No problem!”

 

_11:14; Little Wutai, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack was late. Sephiroth let his eyes roam the park, but there was still no sign of him. Thankfully Zack had managed to drag him away from Genesis before the red general cornered him with his jealousy. At least Angeal was there to look after him and hopefully the redhead would stay out of trouble. But, then Zack had abandoned him in the middle of the park, doing his best to glare away anyone who dared approach him.

 

It wasn't working well.

 

As if to prove such, a bunch of teenagers ran up to him without any hesitation.

 

“Hey, look, here's another one!”

 

“Man, these statues looks so good!”

 

“Quick, let's take a picture!”

 

“Even his hair feels real!”

 

And without warning, the group was all around him, touching him, pressing against him, and smiling as they took pictures of themselves. Sephiroth quickly ran through a list of strategies in his head, trying to calculate the best way to get out of this. There had been a mention of wax figures at some point in the planning, but Sephiroth had simply brushed off the planners; clearly the guests thought that he was one of them. There were only two options: to remain unmoving or to do something. If he endured these loud and touchy strangers, he would be forced to let them touch him intimately. But, if he attacked – whether physically or verbally – whose to say the assault wouldn't get worse? Sephiroth had never had to live through an angry mob, but Genesis had often bragged about his close encounters; how the man did it, the silver general would never know.

 

In the end, Sephiroth did nothing, staying completely still. Zack had better be back soon.

 

( _Meanwhile_ )

 

Zack had managed to get a hefty collection of signatures from the staff running the rides and all the face characters.  _ Even _ the Sephiroth one. Despite looking nothing like the general, he was pleasant enough and actually not as obsessed about the general as Zack had believed someone in that position would be; the guy had admitted that he had signed on for janitorial duty but had been forced into the costume when the other guy bailed. 

 

He had been just about to make his way back to the benches he had left Seph by when he actually caught sight of him not too far from him.

 

“Oh, hey, Seph. I can't believe you caught up to me.” Zack walked up to his lover. His happiness at being reunited unexpectedly quickly dwindled into concern. Seph was standing a little oddly but it was Little Wutai – everything was odd. But the silver general didn't acknowledge him, didn't move, and didn't even breathe. In fact, he didn't have any presence at all. The was weird. “Seph?” Zack leaned in and squinted at the familiar face. It took him a long moment to notice the ridges of wax and the unblinking glassiness of his lover's eyes.

 

Well... that wasn't embarrassing. Zack should have guessed it wasn't Seph, considering the way he was glaring and had a power stance on. No that he looked at it better, he wasn't even glaring properly; whoever had designed these hadn't seen the general pissed. This looked more like a: 'you have given me unnecessary paperwork and your existence annoys me' look instead of the sort of thing he would wear out into battle. It was the funniest thing ever. Zack decided he had to show Seph.

 

Except, the swirling mass of people didn't seem to help him find the silver general, only more and more wax figures. There were a bunch of them! Seph was going to love it!

 

_12:03; Little Wutai, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack toppled into another Seph, and this one grunted at the effort. “Ha!” Zack triumphantly wrapped his arms around his waist. “Found you!”

 

“I have not moved from this spot since you left,” Seph didn't seem entirely pleased at being left behind. He sounded tired and more than a little irritated – crowds tended to do that to him.

 

“What, did you get attacked by fans or something?” Zack pulled and tried to drag Seph with him.

 

“Something like that.” Sephiroth grimaced, and Zack paused for a moment. He had asked the question as a joke, but it would've been more surprising if Seph _hadn't_ gotten mobbed. Zack felt a bit of guilt for taking so long. He had gotten turned around multiple times in the park, and all those wax figures had disoriented him; it sounded like a bad excuse.

 

“I know something that'll cheer you right up! C'mon!” Zack dragged his lover along. Seph looked wary. There was no way he had been having any sort of fun while Zack had been gone, but Zack was going to fix that right away.

 

This time, Zack had a map, and all the locations of the things marked with a big, silver dot. He pulled up to the first wax figure, the one that looked ready too disembowel someone but only wore and expression of mild amusement.

 

At the sight Seph snorted. The sound easily conveyed: this is stupid, why did you bring me here, what is this? The response was just as Zack had predicted.

 

“C'mon, Seph! Let's take pictures!” Zack tried to drag him to the thing but his lover stood tall.

 

“Why?” Seph was glaring at the wax figure, his expression five times more menacing than the one it bore.

 

“Because, look,” Zack pointed at the thing's face. “They got your expression totally wrong! You look like your about to sneeze, not jump into battle.”

 

Sephiroth quirked a brow, telling Zack he wasn't entirely convinced. But Zack knew that meant he was winning. Seph was starting to consider it, but would remain hesitant until Zack gave him the full lowdown.

 

“Seriously. We'll laugh at it later. You don't even have to make a face, you can just looked bored. Trust me, they didn't even get that one right. Made you look like you had a lazy eye.”

 

Seph smiled at that and Zack knew he had won. He pulled the silver general next to him, so he was nestled between the wax figure and the living, breathing, original. At his request, Seph was the one who took Zack's PHS and snapped the picture – he had longer arms and all. It looked just as ridiculous as Zack expected.

 

“Okay, let's do the rest!”

 

“How many of these... statues are there?” Seph was walking abreast of him, but clearly keeping an eye out for more body doubles. There was a glint in his eye that didn't reach his lips, and Zack could help but smile at the sight of it. Seph would never smile being in such a crowd, he would never be able to bring himself to, and watching him weave through people was always adorable.

 

“I think about twenty with plans to get more,” Zack waved the map at him.

 

Seph narrowed his eyes, thinking. “Did you find one of Genesis?”

 

Zack hesitated. Genesis was still a mystery to him, largely because the red general wouldn't deign to talk to him even on his best days, but Zack did know that he had some weird jealously with Sephiroth over becoming the war hero. “I wasn't looking, but... no.”

 

The general sighed and knitted his brow like he was fighting a headache. “There were only plans for twenty wax figures.” That made Zack wince.

 

“But, hey,” Zack bounced a bit, “there was a Genesis face character. He wasn't nearly as built as yours, but - ”

 

“A what?” Sephiroth almost stopped. Zack was sure he was reading a mixture of horror and relief in his eyes.

 

“A face character? You know, a guy who dresses up and acts like someone else – usually someone famous and stuff. They even have one for Angeal!” Seph looked like he wanted to say something about that, but Zack grabbed his hand again. Clearly the thought made him uncomfortable, but Zack didn't want him to dwell on that. “Let's take more pictures and then go and meet them!”

 

The next statue had an equally horrible expression as the last one, something between a sneer and a smile that might have been a smirk. But it's clothes were much higher quality. Take away the face and Hit actually looked like a double for Seph.

 

Zack tried to drag his lover closer for another picture, but the man stood resolutely still in front of the statue, eyes narrowed. “Those are my clothes.” He said after a moment.

 

“Of course they are,” Zack said. “They're supposed to look like you.” Zack couldn't tell how this one was any different than the others.

 

“No,” the silver general shook his head. He pointed to a mark on the collar, it was whitish and wouldn't otherwise be noticeable save the awkward pose the figure was in – one arm raised, perfect for taking pictures in. “That's an acid burn. I remember getting it from a Midgar zolom.”

 

“Wait, how did your coat even survive?” zolom venom could melt iron. Seph gave him a stare that told Zack that was beyond the point.

 

“I had noticed my uniforms were missing the other day...” the general gave him a meaningful look. Zack remembered borrowing the uniform, the only one that was available in Seph's closet.

 

“No way,” Zack looked back at the figure. “You mean... ShinRa stole your uniforms to clothe Little Wutain monstrosities of you?”

 

Seph glared at the statue again. But, instead of saying anymore, he pulled Zack next to him and pulled out the phone to take another picture next to the thing. There was something calculating in that move, and Zack decided he would ask later, when they weren't standing in a huge crowd. It smelled like something devious.

 

When they finished the tour of wax statues, each appraised carefully by Sephiroth before they went in for the picture., Zack made one final stop at Seph's face character. The guy nearly had a heart attacked when they were introduced and even the general was amused at his poor acting skills.

 

_16:46; Little Wutai, Midgarian Continent_

 

By the time they finally left Little Wutai, Zack had wasted probably the last of his paycheck on useless merchandise. He wore a strange hat, an atrocious shirt pulled over his turtleneck, and several strings of garish jewelry that may or may not have been inspired by Scarlet's poor taste.

 

When they were out of reach of the cameras, Sephiroth leaned over and told Zack the plan he had been hatching ever since he saw those wax figures. The large smile told him Zack agreed.


	12. June 12: Before the Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 12: making out)

_04:03; Little Wutai, Midgarian Continent_

 

The plan was a complete success.

 

Sephiroth moaned into Zack's mouth as his lover shifted his hips. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought this on, but he wasn't entirely complaining. It had been a long time since they had celebrated victory like this, on the field after a successful mission. The Third nibbled on his lip, using his tongue to swish at the general's lips. From the little pants and grinding on his waist, Sephiroth suspected that this might escalate quicker than he wanted. It wasn't that he minded, only...

 

All around them, like an army, were the wax figures. Most of them had been redecorated in rich reds and the white hair repainted and crinkled in Genesis' likeness. The ones that weren't red were redressed in what the general had managed to dig out of an old, high security warehouse of Wutain soldier gear. Once they had dressed the figures appropriately, and secured the once-missing clothing, Zack had all but lunged at Sephiroth, attacking with his mouth. As the younger man moved his lips around and down Sephiroth's neck, the general finally tugged at his hair to pull him away.

 

“Do we have to do this here?” It was one thing to do these things in a secluded area, out of sight and mind. The security cameras had already been taken care of, as well as the night watch with a few carefully placed sleep spells, but they were still out in the open. If had stopped at that, Sephiroth would have been fine with it, but they were being stared at... by an army of things that wore his face. He didn't like it.

 

Zack pouted up at him, panting and flushed with arousal. If they were anywhere else, Sephiroth would damn the consequences. “What's so bad about here?”

 

The silver general gestured to the figures surrounding them, watching with silent marble eyes.

 

“You don't like 'em?” Zack was still re-adjusting himself on the general's lap, hands tangled up in silver hair; an obvious struggle was on his face, to keep sitting still or to dive right back in.

 

“I... do not.” Sephiroth didn't know if he could articulate how strange they made him feel. Looking at them, while he was holding Zack in his arms like this, made him feel like his consciousness was splitting away in multiple directions, hearing things that weren't there and witnessing scenes that weren't real; it was a dizzying sensation that made him sour.

 

“That's a shame,” Zack wriggled his hips and leaned in to whisper. “I'm kinda turned on being surrounded by you like this.”

 

Sephiroth sighed. Of course Zack would be. “If I ever get cloned we'll have a party.” The words came from nowhere, slipping out his mouth as they were wont to do when he was around Zack.

 

“Really? Like an orgy with nothing but you? Oh man...” Zack was actually starting to drool. The silver general found himself smiling at that. He hoped there would never be clones of him wandering around, but for Zack's case, he almost hoped that there were.

 

Zack's dreamy moment was shattered when they heard a shuffle from the security booth.

 

Zack jumped up. “Time to scram!” Zack grabbed half of the rescued clothes and Sephiroth the rest. The took off at a run, leaping over the fence, just in time to hear a loud, and very confused, curse behind them.

 

_04:50; Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack was still pumped up with adrenaline when they got back to the tower. With Seph's clothes successfully returned to their rightful owner, and no security to bother them, he was ready to finish what they had started back at Little Wutai.

 

As the silver general carelessly dropped his clothes into a heap, Zack decided it was the best time to pull him onto the bed. The bed was always the best: you could fall asleep right after doing it and wake up in each other's arms. Not that he usually woke up before Seph, but it was the thought that counts. As soon as Seph sat on the bed, Zack started placing kisses along his jaw as he unbuckled his lover's jacket.”

 

“Zack, no.” Sephiroth brushed away Zack's hands. But he would not be stopped, not tonight, not after he had imagined being in a room with a bunch of hot, naked, sweaty Sephs doing all sorts of naughty things to him – and to each other. Oh that was hot. But Seph pushed his face back with a finger, a familiar warning that now was not the time.

 

The Third pouted. “Why not?” he wrapped his arms around Seph from behind him, squeezing. For good measure, he pressed himself up as tight as he could against Seph's back, letting him now just how hot and bothered he was.

 

“It's nearly five hundred,” the general said it with exasperation. “We have to report in at six hundred. If you don't sleep while you can I will use a sleep materia on you myself.” With that, the general stood and shoved Zack back onto the bed.

 

Seph did have a point. Zack sighed. Clearly he wasn't getting any tonight. He pulled off his boots with a pout and crawled under the covers, watching as Sephiroth carefully removed his uniform with all the grace he reserved for the battlefield.

 

Then he slipped in under the covers next to Zack, in the green-lit darkness of Midgar early morning. Even if he couldn't get any, didn't mean he would let Seph sleep without a cuddle. So Zack latched onto him. Seph didn't seem to mind and wrapped an arm around him with a humm.

 

“I'm conceding now, but we're totally doing it tomorrow – no, tonight.”

 

“Go to sleep,” Seph commanded quietly, but there was a smile in his voice as he buried his face in Zack's hair.

 

Zack had just been on the edge of sleep, just minutes later, when his PHS rang. He cursed as he untangled from Seph, who watched him blearily. It was a mission request, something about a desert and weird monsters and reporting at the hangar in ten minutes.

 

Zack groaned as he rolled out of bed, shaking himself awake. He pulled on his boots and attached his armor and then stuffed his item packs into his pockets. Sephiroth padded up quietly next to him and handed him his Buster class weapon and bracer; both were shining with matera that Zack didn't remember equipping. His lover must have overheard and slotted them appropriately.

 

“Thanks,” Zack took them an lifted himself up to give him a kiss. As he quickly adjusted his bracer he glanced at Seph. “Anything exciting for you today?”

 

Despite getting less than a few minutes of sleep, Seph looked wide awake and alert. “Paperwork and a trip to the labs.” Seph always hated going down to the labs. It was shitty that he had to go on a mission instead of being able to calm his lover as he liked to.

 

Zack pulled Seph down for another kiss, one the silver general reciprocated, and made it was slow and reassuring. “I'll finish this up quick and take care of you tonight.”

 

“Don't get careless.” Seph only said. They shared one more kiss before Zack took off at a high speed run for the hanger.


	13. June 13: Icecream for Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 13 eating icecream) Nom nom.

_19:24; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack was exhausted. The mission had been no more than a simple clear out the monster mound, but _somehow_ they got led on an elaborate chase by the supposedly simple-minded monsters that resulted in a lot more injuries that should have been necessary. By the end of it, the whole squad was irritated and exhausted. None more so than Zack. What precious little sleep he'd managed to catch in the transport to and from wasn't nearly enough and Zack was ready to drop.

 

Seph wasn't home when he got back to the apartment.

 

As much as Zack wanted to crawl under the covers and pass out, he refrained. He had to see Seph before he conked out. After a lab visit, Seph was always stressed; the only real cure was a good hard cuddle and maybe a nice, quiet conversation. Either way, Zack hadn't been there yesterday and he was worried about Seph. The silver general was a big boy, he had been visiting the labs regularly for _years_ before the Third had enrolled as a cadet. But that didn't make him any stronger for it; no one should be forced to endure that alone.

 

Zack dropped his armor onto a heap on the table, pieces of it clattering onto the ground. He stared at the mess, before he noticed something else on the table. It was a single newspaper, centered on the polished wood – clearly Seph had left it out for him. Above a picture of familiar wax figures glared the headline, ' _Genesis: the True Hero of Wutai?_ ' Zack had to smile. He wondered how the red general was taking the news, hopefully good.

 

Fighting a yawn, Zack leaned his sword against the wall. He lingered for a moment, putting more weight on his weapon as he fought to keep his eyes open. Sleep sounded so good right now. Idly, he thought about all the times Seph would look out for him as he slept. He didn't know how Seph could even operate on such little sleep, it just wasn't healthy, and Zack decided he should work on that. Make the general lazy.

 

_Thump._

 

Zack startled out of his doze when his head hit the wall. Ah, fuck. If he was going to stay awake he needed to eat something stat. He wandered into the kitchen, bumping into the cabinets absently as he tried to remember what kind of food they had. Nothing snack worthy. He opened the fridge and blearily stared at it's innards: nothing grab and go easy. He didn't have the mind to cook – even to put together a sandwich – he just needed something easy to keep him going. Defeated, he opened the freezer door. Oh, lucky! He found some ice cream.

 

Zack grabbed it. The sudden chill was refreshing against his skin, a nice jolt to keep him away. Retreiving a spoon, he plopped down onto the couch and began shoveling the frozen dessert into his mouth. What a tasty dinner. Just what he needed.

 

The monotony of eating and blur of exhaustion made it so Zack didn't realize Seph had gotten home immediately. Half the carton was gone now – though he couldn't remember how full it had been when he pulled it out – so he must have been eating it for a while. Sephiroth was standing there, at the door, staring at Zack as if he were a stranger. The Third brought another spoonful of icecream to his mouth, licking it clean as lewdly as he could, and used it to wave at his lover. It was funny that he had stood there for the whole show in the open doorway.

 

“Heya, Seph.”

 

A flicker or something crossed his lover's features as he entered the room fully and stared down at Zack. “What are you doing?”

 

Zack smiled up at him. He wondered if he meant the dirty boots on the table, or the unwashed uniform on the couch, or the untended armor and weapons littered around the room, and he decided to respond in the way that would least likely end in a lecture. He lifted the carton of ice cream, ice crystals and all. “Dinner.”

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The word must have set something off in Seph, because he growled. Zack was startled, that seemed kind of out of nowhere – it might have just been the lack of sleep telling him that but it really seemed out of nowhere. The silver general then proceeded to yank the icecream and spoon from Zack's hands and shoveled it into his mouth in a blur of motion.

 

Watching him swallow it down was morbidly fascinating. Did Seph _ever_ get brain freeze? It was surprising that he didn't the way he kept shoving the stuff down his throat. And kinda hot.

 

Just seconds later, the empty container and spoon clattered loudly on the table as Seph dropped them. He glared venomously and pulled Zack up by the shoulders before dragging him to the door. Not the bedroom door, but the front door.

 

“Seph?” Zack didn't know what was going on anymore. That whole display had been super erotic and he was kinda tenting in his pants right now, but they weren't going to the bedroom... unless it meant kinky hallway sex? Oh, that sounded hot.

 

The silver general paused a moment to huff and look back. His glare looked more like a pout, which seemed odd but fitting in a way that the Third couldn't put a finger on. “We're going to get dinner. If I vomit icecream all over the waitress I'm blaming you.”

 

It took Zack's sleep-deprived brain a moment to understand what Seph meant. And then he laughed. He had forgotten how concerned Seph could get when he didn't take proper care of himself. Letting himself be led away by the hand, Zack smiled at Seph's protectiveness.


	14. June 14: Definitely a Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 14: genderswapped) I'm revamping this idea. I don't think genderswap really fits with this story; seriously, if either of these guys got genderswapped one day the rest of their week would probably be filled with incessant testing and a long stay in Hojo's lab. So, I'm changing it. Have something much more dorky.

_17:21; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth returned to the apartment, excited to see Zack. The SOLDIER Third had been deeply asleep when the silver general left that morning; he didn't have drills and Sephiroth made sure not to wake him, he deserved some rest after the past two days. That morning in the office was the perfect opportunity to call Dio and cement the details of the materia transfer; it wouldn't occur for another week or so, and Sephiroth would keep pressing until the deal was finalized. He was starting to feel more secure about his decision to acquire that support materia for his lover, especially after a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Genesis; it seemed he was still euphoric over the Little Wutai wax figure mystery.

 

When lunch time the silver general had been surprised to learn that Zack had already filed his debrief, made an appearance at cadet training, and for all intents and purposes been running around the compound doing who knows what. By the sounds of it, the youth had managed a full recovery from the frustrating mission he had been on. There weren't any deaths and, from the reports, Zack had kept his cool despite the exhaustion he undoubtedly felt. He was looking more and more promising each and every mission.

 

As long as they weren't covert, the general reminded himself. He made a note to talk to Angeal tomorrow about progress on Zack's stealth training.

 

When Sephiroth opened the apartment, he was surprised he didn't immediately see Zack sprawled out in the living room or preparing something in the kitchen. That was usually where the Third greeted him when he got home, as if waiting for his lover to come home. But he could sense that Zack was home, in the bedroom, actually. Sephiroth investigated.

 

The sight that greeted him was... unexpected. There stood Zack Fair, a promising SOLDIER Third, in a dress, admiring himself in the mirror. It wasn't the same he had worn on that horrible mission not a week ago, but the style was similar. It managed to disguise his thick shoulders and arms, but did nothing to obscure his broad frame.

 

“Zack... what are you wearing?” Sephiroth let the _why_ hang in the air between them, unsaid and obvious.

 

Zack turned around with a bright smile. He twirled the skirt, making it spin deftly in his hands. Why was Zack so good at manipulating those things? “I am now a lady. You should treat me like one.”

 

“No.” Sephiroth didn't even have to think.

 

“Why not?” Zack crossed his arms and pouted, the material about his shoulders looked particularly strained when he did that.

 

“Do you remember when we infiltrated the manor?” Sephiroth hoped that saying that would be enough. He, for one, remembered quite clearly. Zack was perfectly ladylike, hanging off his arm in a way that gave him chills to remember. He had hated it.

 

“Mrs. Smith was _very_ ladylike thank you. A true epitome of femininity!” Zack swiveled his hips as if to emphasize his point. It was horrifying. “I don't think you could do any better.”

 

Sephiroth quirked a brow. Was that a challenge? The thought was distracted him from the sight of his lover dressed as a woman. “I'm sure I could.”

 

As if that had been expected, Zack pulled out a long piece of fabric – a dress that looked about Sephiroth's size – and the look on his face was one of defiant challenge. Ah, yes, that was the look that had immediately drawn the general's attention when they first met. This wasn't the imposter that had clung to his side at the mansion, this was Zack crafting a game for the two of them.

 

The silver general changed quickly, fiddling with the strange hooks on the side until the dress fit snugly against him. He glanced in the mirror and decided he looked atrocious. At least Zack almost looked like a woman at first glance.

 

“Okay, now for these,” Zack pulled out two large lumps from a bag and reached toward the opening on Sephiroth's chest. It took the taller a moment to recognize the padding for what it was.

 

The silver general decided this had gone on far enough. He conceded that Zack won and he didn't want those things anywhere on him – ever again. “Is there some reason that brought this on?”

 

Zack paused and looked up. Now that Zack was fully looking at him, Seph could see an edge of annoyance in his face – it was hard to see, but Zack had become easier to read in their time together. There were only a few people who managed to bring that out in Zack, and one of them was most definitely... “Reno started talking shit today. I just want to prove that I can be a lady when I need to be.”

 

“You went to the Turk floor?” Sephiroth felt a headache pulsing behind his eyes, remembering the smirk Tseng wore the last time they had talked. He didn't want his SOLDIER anywhere near the Turk floor – they were masters of extracting blackmail.

 

Zack looked offended, and actually glared a little. “You think I would go there? No, that little asshole found me when I was helping someone at. Then he just had to... I mean – I'm ten times more of a lady than he'll ever be and he just can't admit that. Seriously. Look at me.”

 

Sephiroth laughed. He was relieved and amused. It was just another completely illogical argument that the two got into, one of the strange things that drove Zack and Reno's strange fued. The Third pouted up at him.

 

“I found you disgustingly ladylike,” Sephiroth said gently, running a hand through Zack's hair. “I almost hit you a few times it was so convincing.”

 

“Really?” Zack's anger was visibly disipating as he lifted his brows. Then he frowned. “I didn't realize it made you that uncomfortable...”

 

The general leaned down and kissed away the apology. The mission was over and had, in the overall, been a success. Thanks to Zack, he now understood that he had never been able to appreciate women. It had been a useful learning tool, but now it was useless.

 

“Just don't do it again,” The First quietly reprimanded between kisses.

 

“Mmkay,” came the breathy response. “Hey, Seph?”

 

“Hmm?” The general continued to nuzzle Zack's cheek, kissing along his jaw and up to his ear. He was grateful there wasn't any perfume to mask his natural scent this. It was clear where this was going. Sephiroth had been wanting to touch him for days; not to mention he was eager to tear off that offensive dress.

 

“Can I finish dressing you before we crawl into bed?”

 

Sephiroth pulled back and narrowed his eyes. What was wrong with Zack today? “Why?”

 

Zack looked sheepish, but a playful light was in his eyes. “We don't have to be very ladylike, but I think it'd be fun, you know, like this.” Zack waggled the padding for emphasis. “Just once?”

 

Sephiroth was still hesitant. But... trying new things with Zack tended to be more rewarding than he had ever anticipated. In addition, this wouldn't be a routine new addition. Zack had this little glint in his eye that seemed to promise that the experience would be worth it.

 

Pulling away with a sigh, the silver general shrugged. “As you wish.”

 

Zack's smile was as blinding as the sun.


	15. June 15: Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 15: in a different clothing style) I immediately thought something like: kimono. But, then I'm like, I know jack about Japanese clothing styles (particularly imperial Japan), so I'm going to base stuff off of imperial China. Thus the huafu (aka hanfu) and then a required nerd out on the Five Phases (totally began use politically with the establishment of the Zhou empire, which, perhaps ironic to this fic, claimed to be the element of Fire). I may have nerded out a bit too hard on that, so please forgive me. And if I have gotten anything wrong please Chinese culture talk with me, I would really appreciate it.

_11:40; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack didn't clean often, but when he did nothing was safe. It wasn't like he hadn't already finished up drills, training with Angeal, a few meetings, and even some personal work-outs, but he was bored. If he wasn't doing something he was just going to go and harass Seph – who had specifically asked not to be harassed during his monthly executive meeting, but promised he would check on Zack later. So he cleaned.

 

First he started with the kitchen, re-organizing and shifting things around. Then the living room. Then he organized his closet, making the linen easily accessible and folding up his uniforms and armor on the bottom shelf. And eventually he made his way to the bedroom. Sephiroth had apparently tried to put his uniforms away while Zack had been gone but became distracted, and then they had other more... important things to do. So Zack thought it would be a perfect time to organize Seph's closet. It was just about normal size for a ShinRa closet – large enough to hold a wide array of stuff on hangers and just enough room to keep a bunch of boxes. He began the task by pulling out the boxes at the bottom. Most he quickly recognized as materia, weapons, ammunition, and equipment.

 

But, there was a strange box in the closet. It didn't come in ShinRa standard issue and it wasn't even cardboard like most of Zack's boxes – it was made out of wood. It had a familiar scent, but Zack couldn't place it, but, if he had to guess from the markings, it was a Wutain red birch. Etched into the box were Wutain words that Zack couldn't understand, wrapping around an intricate design of a bird – it almost looked like a phoenix.

 

There were several reasons why Seph could have a Wutain box. He might have kept souvenirs in it, maybe from Wutai or other places. Or it might just be an empty box he found one day, bonded with, and took home with him. Or... maybe it was cursed by Wutain insurgents. Sounded promising, Zack smiled. It was time to find out!

 

Gleefully, Zack lifted the lid. Unfortunately, nothing spurted, glowed, or lashed out at him. Instead, all he saw was fabric. It was a deep red, as dark as wine yet managing to twinkle in the light. It looked like silk.

 

The teen daintily lifted the fabric up by his fingertips, he didn't want to damage it, and saw that it was actually a robe of some sort. Zack struggled to remember what the robes had look like in Wutai; all he could remember were the outfits from Little Wutai and he didn't know if they were accurate. Actually he was almost positive those things weren't accurate at all.

 

“Find something interesting?”

 

Zack startled at his lover's voice and looked over his shoulder. Seph could be a real sneaky guy when he wanted to be, Zack hadn't even heard him come in. Lowering the silk into the box, Zack gestured Seph over. A glance at the clock showed there were still a little bit before the big meeting Seph had to go to.

 

“I was cleaning and I found this.”

 

Sephiroth hummed as he leaned over Zack's shoulder, tendrils of his hair falling into Zack's vision. “It was a... gift from Lord Godo.”

 

Zack brushed some silver hair out of his eyes, enjoying the tickling feeling on his skin, as he looked up at his lover. Wasn't Lord Godo the leader of Wutai? “Why would he give you a gift?”

 

When Seph shook his head, ends of his silver hair tickled Zack's arms. “It was not so much a gift as it was an apology?” The tone implied that Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure either. “It is a Wutain tradition, to show subservience to a conqueror, I suppose.”

 

“Huh.” Zack lifted the red, comparing the color against Seph's silvery hair. It wasn't the same bright red that Genesis wore, it was somehow muted while being lively; but it looked good there. “What is it?”

 

“A huafu. It is a traditional Wutain garment.” Sephiroth said simply.

 

“Are they all red?”

 

“No. Lord Godo's is blue. Apparently the color bears some significance to Wutain culture.” Zack lifted his head, telling Seph without words that he was a bit curious. He didn't know much about Wutai on his best days. “The Wutains believe in an ideology which assigns a color and element to each dynasty. The Kisaragi Dynasty was that of water and bore the color black. The element which conquers water is fire, which is red. And, as... the Demon of Wutai, he presented me with a red one.”

 

“Huh. So it's weirdly ironic that ShinRa logo is red?” Zack leaned back against Seph's legs, pondering the words and the way his lover had said them. It was with obvious interest, as if he found the practice itself fascinating and wanted to know more, but also tinged with regret. The Third had heard rumors about what his lover had done on the battlefield (it was hard to escape them after he enlisted), horrible things that he didn't know were true or not. But they didn't matter; everyone had done things they regretted, Seph was no different.

 

“I suppose it is,” there was a little twist on Seph's lips at that. The conversation was going somewhere with bad memories, somewhere Zack didn't want the silver general to go before his big meeting. He should at least liven the mood a little.

 

Zack nodded, trying to imagine what his lover would look like wearing it. “Have you ever worn it?”

 

“No.”

 

“That seems like a waste. You have like fifteen minutes, c'mon, try it on!” Sephiroth looked hesitant. “If it looks horrible I'll pretend I never saw it.”

 

“Fine.” Sephiroth sighed and stepped back, helping Zack up. Clothes were removed and Zack eagerly handed over the silken red robe to his lover.

 

The silver general pulled his arms into the billowing sleeves, and wrapped the excess middle around him until it was pulled tight. It loosened as he tied the silk ties so the robe hung loosely over him.

 

Seph looked absolutely amazing. Of course, Zack didn't expect anything less from him – he could probably make the most hideous outfit look breathtaking – but it didn't keep him from staring. All of Seph's hard lines were hidden away in the billowy folds, only the sharp line of his shoulders remained. He looked softer and more sensual, but more masculine at the same time. It was all Zack could do to keep from drooling.

 

Sephiroth was looking at himself in the mirror, appraising it. Given the way he narrowed his eyes, he was still pretty undecided about it.

 

“You can't wear that in public.” Zack finally managed to say. “You'll get mobbed.”

 

“Oh?” the general smiled. “Well then, why don't you try it on?”

 

Sephiroth smiled at the way Zack eagerly agreed. When Zack had initially suggested trying the huafu on, he had wanted to let the youth parade around in it instead.

 

Sephiroth wasn't sure how he felt about the reflection in the mirror. White hair and cat eyes aside, the robe made the general look distinctly Wutain. It made him wonder about his origins, who he was, if he was of Wutain ancestry, and all other questions that he normally pushed aside his mind to run and maintain his army. He was sure seeing Zack would make them quiet down.

 

Carefully untying it and slipping it off, he helped Zack get dressed. Once it was tied around his lover's waist, Sephiroth appreciated the view.

 

It's clearly oversized. What was an accepted billow when the general wore it were obvious folds, the sleeves went past the teen's hands and the silk pooled at his feet. Seeing Zack in an oversized huafu made him look smaller, younger. Delicate and fragile...

 

' _ I have to protect him _ ,' the urge swelled inside Sephiroth, sticking in his throat. Zack was smiling, lifting an arm to play with the large sleeves as a child might, flicking them back and forth in obvious glee. There weren't any enemies to fight, there was no war to win, and no strategies to plan. There was nothing to protect Zack from, yet still Sephiroth felt the absolute desire to protect him. 

 

He didn't know what else to do. So he grabbed Zack gently by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed.

 

Zack only smiled brightly at him, lifting his brows suggestively. “What about the executive meeting.”

 

“It doesn't matter.” And it didn't. Nothing else mattered. Only Zack mattered.

 

He saw Zack's grin get wider. “Lemme just text Angeal and let him know you're taking the rest of the day off.”

 

Sephiroth purred, watching Zack's movements beneath the silk fabric as he rolled over to get his PHS. As soon as the phone dropped, the silver general reached out and pulled his lover toward him, enjoying the feeling of silk between their skin, the scent of Zack's musk, and that cheerful laugh he'd grown to love so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me nerdgasming over the Five Phases super hard. I added a bunch of stuff that didn't really fit and it seemed super arbitrary, but I couldn't bring myself to delete (or edit) because it's so gloriously coincidental with the game. So I put it here. If you're interested feel free to read, but also feel free to ignore it because it really doesn't add anything to the story.
> 
> [Deleted Scene Start!]
> 
> “Huh. So it's weirdly ironic that ShinRa logo is red?” Zack leaned back against Seph's legs, pondering the words and the way his lover had said them. It was with obvious interest, as if he found the practice itself fascinating and wanted to know more, but also tinged with regret.
> 
>  
> 
> “Does it mean anything else? The whole... red thing.” Zack wanted to hear more of Seph talking. It was clear that this was a touchy subject, but it was one that clearly interested his lover – even if it brought bad memories along with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sephiroth's eyes twinkled, boiling with curiosity and desire to tell. Jackpot. “It can mean many things. In fact, the Wutains created a system to equate the elements with other aspects of the world.” Sephiroth was leaning closer now, with a soft smile. “The element of Fire, bears the color red. It is the season of summer and has the virtue of wisdom. It tastes bitter and smells of burning and faces South. Any creatures of Fire are feathered and the Advisor of War of the office associated with it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So... does that mean they expected you to dance around a fire wearing this thing and feathers in your hair?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sephiroth smiled, “Perhaps.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What's about blue? You said the emperor wore blue, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “There is no blue in the five phases, but they were alluding to water.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Which is... what, pink?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Black.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So... does that mean your water?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sephiroth ran a hand through Zack's hair with a hum, clearly pleased at the idea. “I hope I'm not defined so simply by my color.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So what does water mean?” Zack loved it when Sephiroth got excited about something, he rarely did – especially when it didn't involve battle and strategies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Water is... an element at the end of the cycle. It represents decay and darkness, but in a natural way. It smells salty and tastes rotten.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So... like fish?” Zack rankled his nose, trying to imagine the taste of a color.
> 
>  
> 
> A low chuckle was his reward. “I suppose. The creatures of water are covered in shells, like tortoises.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! Oh! Like those Adaman... Adamanta... Adamananta... big tourtoises on the beach!” What a mouthful.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, like Adamantaimai.” Sephiroth smiled as he brushed more hairs absently along Zack's scalp. “Water values decorum and bears the office of Justice.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hmm... s'that why Godo gave you this?” Zack lifted the silk robe for emphasis.
> 
>  
> 
> “Perhaps.” The way he trailed there told Zack that he wanted to say something else, like an unvoiced thought. With a nudge on his calf, Zack told him silently to continue. “I... do find it strange that the number associated with water is six.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why is that?” Zack played a little bit more with the silk. Six didn't seem like such a weird number to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “The name of Wutai is simply that: Wutai. Roughly translated, it means Five Platforms.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Five? Not six?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. I do not have much knowledge on Wutain history, however, I believe that whomever founded the nation may have likened themselves to the element of earth.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So... earth is five? Does that mean it got flooded out by water?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Perhaps.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hmm... what else is special about earth? Is it brown?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sephiroth hummed. “It is yellow. It supposedly tastes sweet and is fragrant. The creatures who inhabit earth are naked, as it were. Earth has the values of faith and the office of works.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe people were just sick and tired of being naked all the time and decided that earth was a no go?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sephiroth laughed. “Perhaps they did.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I suppose it is,” there was a little twist on Seph's lips at that. The conversation was going somewhere with bad memories, somewhere Zack didn't want the silver general to go before his big meeting. He should at least liven the mood a little.
> 
>  
> 
> Zack nodded, trying to imagine what his lover would look like wearing it. “Have you ever worn it?”


	16. June 16: Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 16: morning ritual)

_04:35; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth awoke early, as he always did. And, as always, he awoke with Zack entangled in his limbs. The room was bathed in pre-dawn, green-lit darkness, but the silver general could clearly see his smaller lover. Zack never looked as peaceful as when he was sleeping, but even sleep couldn't wipe away the smile from his face.

 

Gently removing himself from those arms, Sephiroth got up. From this vantage he could better scan Zack's sleeping form. There were more than a few bruises from their prolonged night, and likely there would be some ache in the Third's hips as he progressed through the day. Silently, the SOLDIER First pulled a hi-potion from the apartment item pack and set it on the nightstand.

 

By now, Sephiroth had learned that he should not heal Zack without question after a night of passion. It had upset him every single time, and Zack was very verbal about his frustration. Thus the general had begun leaving potions out for Zack to take on his own; the issue was never brought up again.

 

Zack would wake up soon enough. Sephiroth tore his eyes away, he put away the silken red blob that was the huafu and made a mental note to mention his appreciation to Lord Godo when he had a chance. Then he padded out to the kitchen.

 

As was routine, he put the coffee on. He then proceeded to pull out ingredients for his lover's breakfast, eggs and toast were the only viable options, so he laid them out on the counter. While Sephiroth himself didn't eat a large breakfast, Zack often stuffed anything he could find in his mouth. The general took a moment to pull out some familiar spices from the cupboard, the ones he knew Zack liked, and placed them next to the eggs.

 

With everything prepped, Sephiroth stepped into the bathroom and in the shower. By the time coffee was brewing and the showerhead humming softly, the general knew Zack would join him in the bathroom.

 

He was not disappointed. Over the spray of water he could hear Zack's soft yawns as he brushed his teeth. At this point Zack would be stretching, trying to get his blood flowing. And then...

 

Sephiroth smiled to himself as the shower door creaked open, a soft breeze wafting in, before it shut and a warm body came up behind him.

 

A warm hand ran through silver hair, and Sephiroth hummed in appreciation. He knew Zack liked hearing that sound, he had learned, so he let Zack hear it as often as he good. Zack's gaze felt critical, assessing, on his back.

 

“I left some bruises,” came the mumble. His hands touched Sephiroth's wrists, brushed against his hips, trailing against his sides before brushing against his neck.

 

Sephiroth turned around in the embrace. He was happy to see that the bruises he had left were already faded; Zack had taken the potion. Zack's enhancement was weaker than the general's own, an obvious fact from his status as a Third, and he didn't have nearly as much mako to facilitate fast healing.

 

“I'll heal,” Sephiroth brushed a few wet spikes out of his lover's eyes. “You weren't that rough.” Short of poison and evisceration, there was no way Zack could do lasting damage to him. At least, not yet. He was growing well under Angeal's tutelage. The general was looking forward to the day when the student would surpass the mentor.

 

Zack pouted. He pulled Sephiroth down with a tug on his hair and brought their lips together. The general enjoyed the warmth of the contact and opened his lips at Zack's prompting. Then he felt Zack push liquid into his mouth, a bland flavor that reminded him of electricity: potion. Sephiroth obligingly swallowed.

 

When Zack pulled away, he smiled. “Even if you heal fast, I'll still feel like a dick if you walk around with bruises.”

 

Sephiroth could feel the familiar tingle wash through him, emanating from his throat. In but a few minutes it would work out the minor bruises and no sign of them would remain in but moments. He didn't say anything back, but he was happy; Zack would know he was, he always did. It was nice to be looked after, to be treated gently as only Zack seemed to treat him; it was nice to be loved.

 

After a few more kisses, they cleaned themselves up and dressed. Zack cooked his breakfast as Sephiroth sipped his coffee. It was always a mystery that Zack enjoyed cooking so much, when he wasn't feeling resplendently lazy, at least. The Third didn't cook often and neither did he cook amazing meals, but Sephiroth enjoyed watching his lover toss the skillet and spice his food. It was oddly attractive.

 

Zack settled next to him on the counter and handed him a piece of toast. Without any words, Sephiroth took the bread, unbuttered, unlike the one his lover bit into, and slowly ate.

 

Mornings like this, when they weren't running off in either direction for an emergency mission, were nice. Even though Zack was the least talkative in the morning, his presence was always warm on Sephiroth's side. The days when they lost these moments always seemed so long and empty.

 

With the coffee pot empty and breakfast finished, they head off to work. They share a kiss goodbye, it lingers a moment longer than it usually does. Zack must have remembered that Sephiroth had a scheduled mission today, and was telling him without words what he always did ' _ Be safe. _ ' 

 

When Zack's presence was gone from his side, Sephiroth let a familiar mask slide over his face – a mask that was impossible to wear around his lover. He met his fellow generals impassively.


	17. June 17: Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 17: spooning)

_20:59; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack trudged into the cold, dark, and damnably empty apartment with a fierce scowl. Yesterday had started off so well, yet he had been roped into another godawful mission that had been labeled with 'emergency' all over it. Since he knew Sephiroth would be out on his own mission for the rest of the day, Zack had jumped at the chance to blow of his excess energy. He really shouldn't have.

 

It was a wonder why they didn't have more guys stationed at Kalm when the disaster had struck. He felt like they were sending SOLDIER out all the time to deal with problems – if it wasn't a terrorist attack on a festival it was the coal plant getting raided by even more terrorists. Seriously, wasn't Kalm supposed to be  _ calm _ ? 

 

After everything went bad, Zack had been covered from head to toe in soot.  _ Soot _ . He had barely managed to get rid of any of it before he jumped in the transport and ran headfirst into ShinRa tower – literally, he tripped right into a supporting beam – and retreated to the apartment. He didn't want to see or hear about coal ever again for the rest of his life. 

 

Ditching his uniform somewhere in the hallway, along with his equipment, Zack took a nice shower, taking his time to get each and every grain of black smudge out of his pores, from underneath his nails, out of his scalp, and anywhere else it had managed to hide itself. Squeaky clean, Zack ran a towel over his skin and just jumped into bed.

 

Fuck coal.

 

_22:14; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack woke up blearily as he felt the bed dip behind him. A familiar scent washed over him and Zack yawned. Sephiroth's body fits perfectly against Zack's back. It was one of Zack's secret loves that he was Seph's teddy bear.

 

“What time is it?” Zack reached out behind him, wanting to feel more of his lover.

 

“It's late, go back to sleep.” Sephiroth said that with a heavy lilt to his voice, he was tired. He snuggled into Zack's hair and pulled him tighter.

 

But, Zack was still bleary and wasn't sure if the tinge in his lover's was a relieved tired or an upset tired. So, he asked, “How was your mission?”

 

“It went fine,” Sephiroth said with a kiss to the back of Zack's head. “No casualties.” That was good. Zack felt himself relax back into Seph's embrace with a sigh.

 

“That's good.” Zack snuggled around until he found the best spot to get the most of his lover's body to press against him.

 

Just as Zack was about to settle back into sleep, Sephiroth squeezed his stomach gently. “You went to sleep with your hair wet? I've heard you'll catch cold...”

 

Zack was touched at the concern, and he smiled into the pillow. “Nah. I got a mako reactor to warm me up.” He pulled Seph's arm tighter around his waist to make his point.

 

Behind him, the silver general sighed, his breath tickling the hairs on Zack's scalp. “I won't take care of you if you get sick.” Even though he said it that, there was a smile in his voice.

 

Zack chuckled before he yawned. They fell asleep like that, Zack warm and comfortable, snuggled closely together.


	18. June 18: Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 18 doing something together) So this prompt is totally a cop out on whoever made the list, so I really have nothing to say for what I made. And for some reason it was really a pain in the ass to write.

_04:40; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth woke to an uncomfortable warmth beside him. It was hot and sticky and smelled of sweat. That was strange... it couldn't have been Zack, could it? Opening his eyes confirmed it. The silver general pulled away from his lover, a sudden fear rooting itself in his stomach. He had only said it as a joke, Zack couldn't have actually gotten sick. Could he?

 

With a tentative hand, the general brushed against Zack's skin. He could see Zack's flushed face, hear him panting, and feel the heat bouncing off of him. Just as Sephiroth pulled away, a pair of eyes opened up at him.

 

“Seph?” the voice sounded hoarse, weak, and confused.

 

The silver general brushed sweat-damp raven locks from his lover's forehead. Giving him information seemed like the best idea at the moment. “You've fallen ill.”

 

“Oh fuck me,” Zack coughed hoarsely, making a face. “I blame the coal.”

 

“Don't worry,” the silver general said gently, “you should recover shortly.” SOLDIER's immune system worked quickly, usually any form of sickness was quickly combated. With the enhancement of a third and a rough estimate of the illness based on the symptoms, Zack should be fully recovered by the end of the day. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Zack grumbled some sort of complaint, but obliged quickly. Sephiroth tried to remember protocol for tending one who was ill and feverish. The temperature didn't seem dangerous enough to warrant a trip into an ice bath, and that sort of chill might send his system into further shock instead of help heal him. A cold compress, then? Not frozen, simply chilled – ah, yes, that was it, a wet hand towel would do nicely. Sephiroth carefully placed it on his lover's forehead and hovered for a moment, uncertain. _Was_ it a cold compress? Sephiroth didn't doubt his memory, only his sources; he should contact Angeal to make sure.

 

With a few short phone calls, he had informed the Third's instructors that Zack was out with the flu. They responded with understanding and wished him well. As much as Sephiroth had tried to hide his relationship with the younger SOLDIER, it was largely an open secret to everyone in the program. He was only grateful that the lab hadn't found out about them. On his last few visits there had been nothing out of the ordinary, and he hoped such would stay the same for Zack.

 

Sephiroth was worried about leaving Zack alone. Part of him rationalized that it was an illogical fear. Zack Fair was an adult, he had seen war, death, battle and could full well take care of himself even when the general wasn't there. But, he had never known Zack when he was sick; he had never even interacted with one who was ill.

 

Illness, if untreated, could lead to death. There had been a select few cases in SOLDIER, and one of them had been through an ordinary cold. Sephiroth remembering the piece of paper that had told him about the death of his superior; he couldn't bring himself to move.

 

But the general straightened his shoulders. He would return. All he was doing was retrieving paperwork, he would be back and watch over his young lover.

 

Sephiroth managed to find Genesis and Angeal bickering on the way to his office. When he asked them to cover for him due to Zack's illness, the agreed. Of course, Genesis added in a glare for good measure while Angeal was concerned; thankfully they both had advice enough for him. It was unfortunate, they didn't have the power to re-arrange the interdepartmental meetings scheduled today, as they seemed to be every day, so he would make due with slipping away to attend them.

 

Back at the apartment, Sephiroth placed his file of reports on the coffee table and checked on Zack.

 

Sephiroth put a hand up to Zack's cheek. He was still warm, flushed, and sweating. The general couldn't tell if the cold compress was helpful or not, but Angeal had told him that keeping him warm and keeping a damp cloth on his forehead would be helpful. But it had become room temperature in his absence, so he simply wetted it once more and replaced it on his lover's head. Taking some files with him, Sephiroth sat on his side of the bed and began to read through them. It was an ideal location to keep an eye on both Zack and the clock.

 

A few hours later, Zack awoke with a groan, blinking steadily as if he didn't realize the general was there.

 

Sephiroth closed the file that held the debrief of Genesis's latest mission – a debacle that was almost enough to induce a headache – and leaned over his lover, a little more urgently than he had intended . “How are you feeling?” Zack's eyes were still glazed, but less so than they had been but hours before.

 

“Seph?” Zack winced, perhaps at the sound of his own voice, or perhaps talking in itself caused pain. “I thought you weren't going to take care of me?”

 

The general sighed around his smile, lifting the compress and checking Zack's temperature. “That was a joke. I'll take care of you as long as you need it.”

 

Zack smiled. “Thanks, Seph.”

 

_10:24; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

“Do I have to?” Zack pouted up from the pillows, cradling his tea. Aside from water and soup, Sephiroth didn't want him to consume anything else. If he hadn't been standing vigil, who knows what sort of sugary and caffeinated beverages the youth would have gotten into.

 

“We both know what will happen if you don't do it now.” The general leaned back, adjusting the blank paper in his hands. Zack's pout had only deepened, telling him without words that he also knew what would happen if he didn't file his debrief. The Third tended to forget small details and make something up as he went along. Sephiroth had read the mission reports filed by other members of the squads already, but that didn't mean Zack was exempt from filing his own.

 

“Ugh.” Zack made a face into the steam of his cup. “Can we just wait a few hours? Until you get back from you meeting?”

 

Sephiroth nearly gave in to the hoarse whimper. On the one hand, Sephiroth didn't want Zack to talk any more than necessary. As the general had never become ill himself, he didn't fully understand the pain that Zack was in, but it sounded like Zack had impaled a lung. He disliked listening to it, and he desperately wanted the familiar, vibrant laughter back. But, logic told him to hold strong. The longer they waited, the more likely Zack would begin to make things up; that would only cause him more headaches in the long run and possibly hamper future investigations.

 

Perhaps... a few hours of sleep would do little harm. He was still recovering from his sickness... No, the general needed this report. After knowing the bits and pieces of what happened from the others', he needed it to quell this unease inside of him just as much as he needed to put it on file.

 

“I read Meyers mission report,” Sephiroth offered. “But you were the only one caught in the blast, Zack. I _need_ to know what happened.” He tried not to stress the word too heavily, but knew he failed when he saw Zack frown.

 

Zack didn't move much, but he nudged the general's legs beneath the covers, sidling up to him. “It's pretty stupid.” Even with the rasp in his throat, that light tone was familiar and warming.

 

“Can you start from the beginning?” Sephiroth lifted one of his legs, laying it across Zack's covered ones, silently telling him that they weren't going anywhere.

 

Zack smiled and took a sip of tea. “We came in with the intel that some anti-ShinRa group was holed up in the coal processing plant. They weren't doing much other than annoying the people at the parade, so we went in to clear them out. I went in first to scout it out, you know. And, well, intel didn't say they had weapons. I guess not weapon _s_ since there was only the one. But it was,” Zack flailed his arms, barely keeping the tea from spilling. “It was a huge bomb. I kinda moved without thinkin'. They were talking about setting it off right then and there like a suicide attack. So, didn't have a lot of time to second guess myself, you know?”

 

Zack looked abashed. The pause sent him into a light coughing fit and he brought the tea to his lips in an attempt to calm himself. Sephiroth hated the sound of the coughs, they wracked Zack's whole frame and made his face contort in pain. The Third smiled wryly up at the general when he recovered enough to speak again.

 

“Sorry about that. Anyway, so I ran in there guns blazing. Except I don't have a gun, so it was just my sword and stuff. And then they freaked out. Scattered and stuff. I happened to have an Ice Materia so I just froze the bomb before anything could happen. But they had... well... a back-up plan? As soon as I got down there to beat some terrorist ass there was a huge boom and just _soot everywhere_. I managed to keep the bomb safe and you know, not going off, but it was just... Ugh. I hate coal. If I never see coal again I'll be a very happy man.”

 

Sephiroth nodded. He finished writing a heavily edited rendition on the paper, knowing he could fill in the details later when he formally wrote up the report.

 

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said, signaling the end of the report writing.

 

Zack smiled, losing the frown easily, and lifted his arms. Sephiroth knew what he wanted when he did that. Pushing aside the papers and plucking the empty coffee cup from his lover's hands, Sephiroth wrapped and arm around him. With a sigh, Zack settled into him.

 

A press of fingers to the nape of Zack's neck to the general that he was still feverish, but it was a much more manageable heat than he had been earlier.

 

“You're welcome,” Zack sighed into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Warm too, but mostly welcome.”

 

Sephiroth hummed softly. Carefully he leaned over and placed the cup on the end table before moving to wrap Zack more fully in his arms.

 

After a moment, Zack shifted and tugged on the silver general's coat. It took the First a moment to realize his lover was attempting to stuff his face in his chest.

 

“Zack. Stop.” There was a meeting later today, one it was crucial he attended. Zack was in no condition for any sort of play, no matter how badly he felt he wanted it.

 

With a moan of disappointment, Zack readjusted himself against Sephiroth's chest and, thankfully, out of his coat.

 

“You don't have to go to a meeting, do you?” Zack wasn't looking at him, his eyes closed as he started down the path of sleep.

 

“I still have time.” Enough, at least. “I will prepare soup for you when I return.”

 

“Soup?” Zack chuckled sleepily, before coughing. “Sounds yummy.”

 

Sephiroth ran his hands through Zack's hair, watching as his lover fell into sleep. His even breathing would be interrupted by a sniffle or a cough, but otherwise he was silent.

 

“Get better soon.” The silver general leaned down and placed a kiss atop Zack's head. He was met by a quiet groan of agreement and smiled.


	19. June 19: Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 19 in formal wear)

_16:10; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Tomorrow was the day, the day of the annual ShinRa ball. Zack still wasn't entirely sure what it was for. It wasn't the President's birthday, and it definitely wasn't Rufus's, but it also wasn't in celebration of the day that the mega-corp was founded, or even for when mako energy was first refined. It was just a random celebration to show how amazing ShinRa was, he guessed.

 

The worst part of it was that he had to wear his service uniform. Attending was mandatory. Seph hadn't exactly said it in as many words, but his eyes had screamed 'don't leave me alone.' So, here the two of them were, trying the things on at the last minute. Zack couldn't remember the last time he had worn his Service Uniform. Probably back when he was first rolled into SOLDIER? That sounded right.

 

It seemed like Seph had equal distaste for his. It looked a lot better than Zack's: it was a nice white with red and black trim. Plus, it was always nice to see Seph out of his normal black every once in a while.

 

So, there they stood, in full regalia, ready to hit the party. Good thing it wasn't today because Seph didn't look mentally prepared for it at all. That, and...

 

“It's gotten a little tight.” Zack said as he tugged on his collar. It almost felt like the circulation in his arms was getting cut off. He tried flexing, just a little, and the fabric practically moaned in complaint.

 

“You should have gotten another uniform weeks ago,” The general shook his head with a cadence in his voice that seemed to say: it can't be helped.

 

“Man,” Zack leaned back, trying to find a way to lessen the straining of the fabric. “I feel super embarrassed. I don't want Angeal to see me like this.”

 

Sephiroth chuckled at that. “You should be more worried about the fact that you managed to lose most of your medals.” He fingered the empty spots on his lapel and Zack frowned. There were some glaring wholes, but he couldn't remember what had been there. He had been  _ much _ less decorated than his lover, though. 

 

In fact, Sephiroth's chest was practically filled with medals of every color and persuasion.

 

“Wanna trade?” Surely losing a few of them wouldn't hurt? Zack was already reaching up when Sephiroth batted his hand away.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Zack tugged at the finely pressed uniform, pouting at the metals. “You have more than enough.”

 

“If the President were to notice he would have a heart attack.”

 

Zack didn't know much about the president first-hand, but apparently he was an arrogant asshole. “Let's totally trade!”

 

Zack would have gotten the medals. It was clear that Seph was really thinking about what he said, and he didn't bother to bat his hand away, only glared a little. Would being the key word there. Because just as the Third reached up and brushed his hand alone his lover's chest, the fabric straining to hold in his arms loudly exploded. The freedom felt nice, but didn't quell any of the growing horror at seeing ribbons of cloth loosely hanging from his shoulders.

 

“Whoops.” That was pretty bad. Zack knew it was bad. He couldn't attend with this now. It was some weird rule that all military and SOLDIER personnel had to show up in Service Uniforms. What would Angeal say?

 

The sigh from Seph said that he should have expected this. With efficiency he snagged up his PHS and dialed someone.

 

With enhanced hearing, Zack could easily hear the tinny voice. “This is SOLDIER quartermaster.”

 

“This is General Sephiroth. I'm calling to ask if you has any time to repair a uniform for a SOLDIER Third.”

 

“I'm afraid that's impossible, sir. We're currently booked solid for the ball.”

 

Zack traced the medals on his lover's chest and received a warning glare. He gave a sheepish smile in reply. It's not like he would take them if he didn't have his own, undamaged uniform to wear.

 

“I see.” Sephiroth was still staring at him when he continued, obviously still expecting him to yank the medals off his chest. “Do you have any available Service Uniforms?”

 

As the man listed the sizes, Zack realized all but one of them were smaller than the one he was already wearing. Seph must have guessed from his expression.

 

“Please hold that one until I arrive. I will be there momentarily.” With that, the general clicked his phone shut and all but dove from his service uniform into his SOLDIER uniform.

 

Zack watched him leave curiously. Seph popped his head back into the bedroom and simply ordered, “Do not touch my medals.”

 

Zack snickered.

 

_16:40; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

It was lucky Seph got back when he did, because Zack was just about to start pulling off medals just to spite his lover. Since Seph had left he had dressed down into some undies and was rolling around on the bed and had seriously debated re-arranging all of the medals on his lover's lapel, just to irritate him. Seph was cute when he got irritated over little things.

 

When he got in the room, Seph narrowed his eyes like he knew was Zack was planning. He had probably expected it. But, instead of commenting on it, he simply tossed a freshly pressed uniform over to the Third.

 

“Try this on.”

 

And Zack did. It wasn't anywhere near as tight as his other one had been. But it was also a bit too big. It was a bit baggy, noticeably so. He almost looked like a kid swimming in an adults clothes. Zack hoped Angeal wouldn't notice.

 

Seph was assessing it as well. He didn't seem entirely pleased with the result, but at least it wasn't completely ripped. “SOLDIER.” All at once a commanding tone struck his lover's voice and Zack stood straight out of reflex.

 

“Uh...”

 

“I expect you to be grown into your uniform by tomorrow.”

 

“Sir!” Zack smiled as he snapped to a salute. Even with the strictness in Seph's tone, he wore a smile on his face – one Zack knew matched his own. “Permission to speak freely, sir!”

 

“Granted.” The general did that little roll with his hands he sometimes did – it was both graceful and sexy.

 

“Kisses will help me grow faster, sir! I believe that your kisses will help me grow twice as fast, sir! And I would very much like to meet your demands, sir!”

 

Seph raised his brows at the innuendo, but was still smiling. He reached both hands out and hooked them behind Zack's head, rigid formality instantly lost. Both of them were laughing as their lips met.


	20. June 20: ShinRa's Annual Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt 20: dancing)

_17:10; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth couldn't believe there wasn't any form of emergency commanding his attention. No mako reactors were melting down, no insurgents were making a move, Wutai was peaceful, even the Turks had kept out of his business. There was no way he could have gotten out of attending the ball.

 

As much as the silver general wanted to viciously impale anyone who dared to talk to him in this overly bright, perfumed sweetened, ballroom, he had a duty to engage in what was deemed pleasant small talk. From his vantage, he could see Genesis, in his vibrant red uniform, easily cowing a group of listeners to eat out of his hand while Angeal, in the traditional dark blue uniform, was chatting amicably with a handful of office workers.

 

Even as he gave out memorized lines to the eager onlookers, he could see Zack. Heidegger had seen the mess of his uniform immediately; Angeal hadn't commented on it, but looked disappointed; Genesis he was fairly sure suspected they had just torn the Third's old uniform out of spite, given the sneer he gave. Zack had shrunk under the Heidegger's tongue lashing, more vicious than normal thanks to the combination of the wine and a crowd.

 

But he had recovered quickly, and now Zack was just wandering around with a bright smile, looking out of place in the sea of immaculate people.

 

There was a long moment until Sephiroth realized the annoying drone of people talking to him had ceased, and he was left alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Scarlet striding with determination towards him; that was why he had been so quickly abandoned. It seemed he was doomed to speak with her. That was, until Zack tugged on his arm.

 

“Let's dance!” Zack had the cheekiest grin on his face. It would be a bad idea to dance with Zack, in full view of the leadership and, worse, Hojo.

 

“That would be inappropriate.” Sephiroth remained impassive as Zack tugged his arm harder.

 

With a pout, the Third glanced out of the corner of his eye. “Do you  _ really _ want to dance with Scarlet that badly? She's already approached 'Geal and Genesis. And we both know you won't turn her down...”

 

Zack was right, as he always was about these things. Scarlet was more familiar on this terrain and could easily outmaneuver him. It would end as it did every year, him on the dance floor, gritting his teeth through Scarlet's heavy perfumes and too soft body.

 

Sephiroth realized he had never actually danced with Zack before. There had never been a reason to, he wasn't even certain the youth knew how. If the general simply took the lead...

 

“Just one dance.” Sephiroth said. At the words Zack's smile turned devious as he pulled his lover out to the dance floor. During the trek, the silver general managed to catch Angeal's eye. It wasn't a disapproving look, if anything he seemed to be amused; so much for a secret relationship.

 

The song was a waltz of some sort, and he fell into an easy cadence with Zack following his lead. The crowd was watching them, their interest like a burn of a thousand eyes with too harsh whispers clawing along their backs. Zack must have noticed as well.

 

“Hey, look, Scarlet moved on to Rufus. Poor kid.” Zack mentioned it with a tilt of his head. Sephiroth recognized the distraction tactic well, he didn't particularly want to pay attention to the crowd regardless.

 

Indeed, he saw, the vice president was already in Scarlet's sights. He looked at her with haughty indifference, but didn't outright reject her as she lay her hands around him.

 

“He will have to deal with her when he becomes president. Consider this his practice.”

 

Zack didn't seem convinced, but kept looking over Sephiroth's shoulder at people. “Huh, Reno actually cleaned up for once. Think he's wooing someone?” Zack said it with sarcasm.

 

“Hopefully that director of his. I don't want any more Turks getting involved in SOLDIER.” Sephiroth still hadn't managed to coerce Tseng out of his blackmail. With this latest stunt, who knew what the man would be doing.

 

“Eh... he's hitting on some guy with a beard.” Zack scrunched his nose as if trying to remember him.

 

Sephiroth glanced as they sidestepped once more. “Ah, that's Reeve Tuetsi.”

 

“Wait. Say that again.”

 

Sephiroth felt himself battling a smile. While he wasn't acquainted with the executive very well, he did know the man appreciated it when people pronounced his Wutain name with the respect it deserved. Zack's Wutain was horrible – a shame for one who enjoyed interacting with people as much as he did.

 

“Tuetsi.”

 

“Twah... Twaht...see.” Zack frowned as he examined the executive from a distance. Sephiroth was more amused at the expressions Zack made when he tried to speak Wutain. He would scrunch up his lips as if that would make the sound come out easier, crinkling his face in confusion and hollowing his cheeks. It never helped. “Oh, hey, look, Reeve must have turned him down.”

 

Sephiroth glanced over and, indeed, the executive was walking away from a nicely cleaned up Reno with a shake in his head. Apparently not too shaken with his loss, the Turk started up on someone else, who looked equally displeased at his presence as the general felt.

 

“The song is ending.” Sephiroth noted, absently. Dancing with Zack was as much fun as anything else with Zack. It was easy, it was light, and Zack was a quick learner.

 

“I heard you only dance once whenever you come to this ball. Planning to change that habit?”

 

Sephiroth smirked a little at that one, already imagining what he would say to Scarlet. “Not in the least.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about how I made Sephiroth pronounce Reeve's name, keep reading. (tl;dr I hate the way Tuetsi is pronounced and wanted to change it)
> 
> Alright, so, most names I come across in FF7-verse that don't seem one hundred percent Japanese in origin yet seem to be written in a similar romanization style, I tend to make Chinese – like Reeve's last name. Tuetsi's 'canon' pronunciation sounds... so weird: two-etsy, it's not what was expecting when I first played DoC. So, basically, I made some adjustments on his pronunciation. I'm taking a bit of liberty and making the pinyin Tuici (for those with no idea how to pronounce that, roughly, 'To-way-su', there's actually a word 推辭/推辞 that means to 'decline an invitation'; the irony). Usually I can make a Wade-Giles jump in names (like Tseng), but 'ue' isn't a sound in Mandarin and ts'i isn't in the Wade-Giles romanization guide. I also didn't want to stick with the Wade-Giles, as it would make the 'T' in 'Tue' (which became 'tui' if you're following along) a 'D'. Ci isn't a straight Wade-Giles jump, as I said ts'i doesn't exactly translate, and I didn't want to be a dick and make Reeve's name 'si' (literally sounds like death guys), so I went with 'ci'.
> 
> As an aside, I have so many opinions about the suck of Wade-Giles romanization don't even get me started: it's not Peking guys, it's Beijing.


	21. June 21: A Tasty Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 21: cooking/baking) I'm still undecided about whether baking with Zack would be a trial of patience or loads of fun.

_16:50; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth had expected peace and quiet when he returned from the reactor meltdown (why it had waited until _after_ the ball had ended to do so, the general would never know) but that wasn't the case.

 

Zack was doing something in the kitchen. Normally that wouldn't be much cause for alarm: Zack knew how to cook and could prepare a variety of edible foods. But, _normally_ , Zack wouldn't turn the kitchen into something that made a mako reactor melton look appealing. All along every possible surface were bowls of every color and size, some filled with multicolored powders, others with strange liquids, and some even half-spilling their sticky substances on the few clean patches of counter. Sephiroth almost wanted to go back to the reactor.

 

“Zack... what are you making?” Sephiroth didn't want to know. Judging by the ingredients, it didn't appear to be explosives or something intentionally poisonous, but, what _else_ could be the result of such chaos be? There was tower bag of sugar, it's contents partially spilled on the floor; perhaps it had something to do with Zack's sweet tooth.

 

“A tasty thing! Don't worry. It's super delicious, and sweet, and amazing! You'll love it.” Zack was wearing an apron over his uniform, but it didn't seem to offer much protection from the fine white powder that doused him like a ghost.

 

“I... see.” It sounded like Zack had no idea _what_ he was making. That boded well: neither of them knew what Zack was making. As much as Sephiroth didn't want to help, he also didn't want to wait and see if his lover accidentally mixed together a homemade bomb.

 

“No, no, it's like this... this bread stuff. I forget the name. But it's super crumbly and good. I totally had some today from this nice old lady I saved from monsters under the plate. And it was like... the most amazing bread I've ever eaten! And - … ow. What are you doing, Seph?”

 

Sephiroth was horrified. Didn't Zack _know_ not to eat food given to him by strangers, especially by people under the plate; those people hated ShinRa! The silver general was holding Zack's face in his hands, keeping him from mixing the strange array of ingredients on the counter, and examining him. Nothing in his scent, pulse, or eyes signified familiar poisons and heavy drugs. But that didn't mean Zack was safe.

 

“Do you know how _dangerous_ that was?” Sephiroth hissed at his lover. He had to get taken down to medical, get a full body exam and check for poisons. There were some lethal poisons that acted slowly when they came in contact with the enhanced, their symptoms were hard to detect until it was almost too late. There were too many people below the plate who could take advantage of Zack's good will for a free shot at ShinRa.

 

“Uh... taking down the monster is always dangerous?” Zack pouted, trying to come up with the right answer. The silver general practically growled at his naivety.

 

“I'm talking about taking food from strangers. Zack. You're SOLDIER. Do you even realize how many people would like to kill you down there?”

 

Zack didn't look any less confused. “But I see Mrs. Johnson once a month and she always gives me something really good. She says it's repayment for keeping thugs from tearing up her storefront. She's really nice, Seph.”

 

The silver general felt a headache coming on. Once a _month_? “How long have you been seeing this... Mrs. Johnson?”

 

The Third hesitated for a moment, looking into his lover's eyes. “Six months.”

 

This had been going on for six months? And he hadn't bothered to tell Sephiroth about it? Zack was such an ignorant fool.

 

“Look, Seph, chill,” Zack brought up a hand and brushed a hand along his cheek. “Mrs. Johnson's a really great baker, I actually heard about her shop from Meyers a while back. She's trying to make enough money to move up to the plate, but people kept trashing her place and stealing her gil. So sometimes me and some other guys pop down there and check up on her and she feeds us something good. If she wanted to bring any of us down she could have done it a long time ago.”

 

The explanation was logical: if Zack had been seeing this woman with his friends, she could have easily have poisoned them months ago. The thought was as chilling as it was relaxing. But...

 

“Why have you told no one about this?” Sephiroth's tone was more of an order.

 

“Ugh, Seph,” there was a sigh as Zack rolled his eyes. “It's not like I report in every time I go to a bar with the guys or something. It's the same thing. We just meet up sometimes and head down there. I mean, like, Meyers is down there practically once a week! He's always bragging about the shit he's eating down there, he's even getting fat. Imagine, Meyers – fat!”

 

Sephiroth sighed. Zack was right, he knew – the Third often spent time with his friends when their schedules allowed it, but the general still disliked not knowing where Zack spent his free time. When he made First, Sephiroth would worry less, but until then... “I would... prefer it if you told me when you go down.”

 

“Oh...” Zack's brows shot up. “Does that mean you want to come with me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well... maybe you could help me out. You know, get a taste of the experience? Or maybe just a taste of the bread. It's really tasty!” Zack smiled brightly, hugging his lover close. The general could almost feel the mess smearing into his coat from where they connected.

 

Sephiroth sighed. He was still tense, but didn't particularly feel like leaving Zack alone in the kitchen; it still didn't entirely explain why he was agreeing to this.

 

“Alright, let's do this!” Zack said with exuberance. It was rare they worked together in the kitchen, usually only when there was a disaster to be averted – most notably when Zack had managed to catch the stove on fire. The Third untangled himself and took up a position at the stirring bowl he had abandoned. “Why don't you put some flour in that bowl over there while I mix these? No, don't look at the red bowl, it's the blue one. No, the other blue one. Yeah. That one.”

 

Sephiroth took a moment to glance between the flour and the colorful bowl filled with clumps of brown – hopefully that was sugar. “How are you quantifying 'some'?”

 

Zack lifted his gaze up from the bowl he was stirring, one hand dashing in an fragrant liquid from an unmarked bottle – it smelled of vanilla. “Just eyeball it.”

 

“I cannot just... 'eyeball' it, Zack. Tell me how much you need.”

 

Zack gave him an unworried look. “I don't know. However much is enough.”

 

They were planning to bake something. Sephiroth knew that baking was a delicate art of calculation and preparation, both things that Zack often failed miserably at. Mrs. Johnson, if she was as kind and truly a baker as Zack claimed she was, would never have let him wander off without suitable preparation. “Zack... let me see the recipe.”

 

It was at those words that Zack actually stopped mixing. “Um...”

 

“Don't tell me you're going by memory?” Sephiroth sighed.

 

“... kinda?” The wince told the general otherwise.

 

“You don't even have a recipe. All you're doing is making a mess and wasting time.” Sephiroth pulled away from the counter, fully intent on ignoring Zack even if he did manage to produce a bomb, but Zack's powder-covered hand stopped him.

 

“No way, it can totally work out! I know it!”

 

_17:12; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

With the strange concoction finally in the oven, Sephiroth sighed and glared at Zack, who was fiddling with the timer. Not even enhanced speed had been able to save his uniform from the chaos of spilled flour, sticky dough, and strange substances; he had no idea why he had just wasted time making something that was obviously going to be inedible and getting absolutely filthy in the process. At least Zack was equally as muck-covered, even with the apron.

 

“Why didn't you just go out and buy it from Mrs. Johnson?” There was no way the monstrosity was going to come out edible, Zack would be disappointed.

 

“Noooo,” Zack pouted up at him. “That's not the point, Seph! You just don't understand the passion of baking! It's the magic of being together!” Sephiroth quirked a brow but said nothing. Given that explanation, apparently he didn't understand the point of baking at all.

 

Thus they waited for the thing to bake as they cleaned the chaos in the kitchen. Zack had to pause every few minutes to turn on the oven light and bounce with excitement. Sephiroth didn't have the heart to tell Zack it would work out. When the scent of cinnamon began to emanate from the oven, Zack's loudly declared “It's done!”

 

Eagerly, Zack pulled the pan the oven and set it on the cooktop. It was steaming, wafting a sweet fragrance; it didn't smell burnt, but Sephiroth didn't trust it. He had seen what went on to precursor it, there was no way something safe could have come out of the whole process.

 

“Look, Seph! Our lovechild!” Zack beamed.

 

The word made Sephiroth physically shudder. If there was one thing the general hated more than white coats, it was the thought of having a child – like a little, mutated version of him. “Please refrain from referring to anything as our 'child' again.”The words came out more harshly than the general had intended.

 

“Ah,” Zack noticeably deflated. “... sorry...” Quietly, he sliced the bread. The Third's happy mood had dissolved instantly. Sephiroth gritted his teeth. He hadn't wanted that to happen, just wanted to tell him what was on his mind – it was something Zack usually appreciated.

 

Sephiroth had to cheer him up. If it meant ingesting poison, so be it. Sephiroth leaned over and took one of the still cooling slices, and, as Zack watched with wide eyes, took a bite. Surprisingly, It wasn't... overly sweet, as he had been expecting. It was rich in texture, and tinted with the flavors of cinnamon and chocolate, but they weren't overpowering.

 

He swirled it around his mouth, enjoying how Zack looked up at him expectantly.

 

“It's not bad.” He said.

 

Zack's responding smile was brilliant. “Let me try some!” Zack began to turn to get his own slice, but before he made it there Sephirth spun him around and offered him what was already in his mouth. Zack moan sounded something like 'delicious'; Sephiroth laughed.


	22. June 22: Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 22: in battle, side-by-side) I'm apologizing in advance for going all 'original game content' on this with Mt. Corel monsters. But... I just find it so fascinating that so many monsters 'devolved' between Crisis Core and original.

_ 08:24 _ ;  _ Mt. Corel, Eastern Continent _

 

Fighting unknown enemies on uneven terrain was pretty much a death wish for a normal person; for a SOLDIER Third that just meant it was terrifying as fuck. Zack thought he'd have tasted the last of that kind of horror after fighting the Schizo squad, but here he was, getting another dose in the middle of the Corel mountains, with armies of mutated monsters rolling out of the reactor. To make things worse, the whole battalion was scattered – Zack hadn't seen a guy with a Sense Materia since they touched down. Separated as the squad of SOLDIER was along the mountain range, there was no gauruntee that any of them were going to make it out of this. It was all they could do to keep alive, and try and keep the infantry alive too.

 

Zack readjusted his grip on the standard issue sword. There was a particularly nasty chocobo-looking thing staring him down and he couldn't decide what exactly it was - it was too feathery to be a Coast Runner and was too misshapen to actually be a chocobo and it was all white, who ever heard of a white chocobo? The thing opened it's mouth, and Zack had a bad feeling it wasn't going to wark. Instinctively he jumped out of range – just in time to see a noxious breath spill from the beak and petrify the poor infantry who had been backing Zack up.

 

Shit. He needed to help that guy out. But, the Third didn't have more than one or two softs on him, they hadn't come in knowing any of these things would be able to petrify. If he could just get close enough for a clear shot, he could toss a soft and revive the infantry. But, the monster was advancing on him, not giving him any room to return to his ally. Zack didn't know if he would be able to get back to the petrified man before he was shattered by a careless creature. There's no way he could just let someone die like that...

 

With a shake of his head, he grit his teeth and focused back on the chocobo. He had to focus on surviving.

 

As the SOLDIER Third backed away from his opponent, slowly and carefully, wary of any moves the thing made, his foot bumped against something solid. It smelled of leather. A quick glance confirmed that Zack had ended up back-to-back with the silver general. Despite the situation, and the petrified man lingering in the corner of his vision, Zack found himself smiling. Somehow, fighting two to one against an infinite army like the world's greatest underdogs was a thought that had always appealed to Zack. They would fight and fight in an endless battle until they snatched an impossible victory; it was a stupid daydream, but one Zack found himself thinking about more often than not. Especially when he imagined he was fight side-by-side with Seph.

 

“The fluffy one can petrify!” Zack called to Seph, unable to keep the grin off his face. It was so exhilarating to be right next to Seph like this, where Zack was actually fighting his enemies instead of running from them – it was almost like he and his lover were equals.

 

“The floating ball counters magic attacks.” Came an easy reply. The general didn't even sound winded, but he almost sounded... excited. Maybe Seph _was_ excited; he loved learning new things and facing new challenges – god knows he didn't get enough of them already. But the situation...

 

Zack parried a claw from one of the mutated monsters and hoped the thing didn't spew poison on him, but it looked ten times more likely to stop him into dust with it's six legs. What a weird number. It looked kind of like a Dual Horn – and Zack  _ hated _ those things, sturdy beyond belief and had to take some maneuvering to get around. He hadn't been able to defeat one in the VR room yet. This thing was a whole lot smaller and slimmer, but Zack didn't want to underestimate it just because of that. 

 

But, even though he was worried, he could feel Sephiroth's blade tear through the monsters on the battlefield behind him. Not only did the Masamune practically sing with every cut, but the force and size of it's slash threw the foes at their sides off balance. Taking advantage of the opening on the weaker monsters, Zack would quickly jump in and put down whatever unlucky thing happened to be there. And so it went, a dance of blades, as they slowly side stepped and turned in sync, as if they were dancing. With each attack, the monsters screamed, they howled, and sometimes they just made disgusting bubbling sounds – making a strange, but even tempo. The lovers worked in perfect harmony. Despite the sounds of battle surrounding them, the threat in front of Zack, Seph was at his back; he was secure and exhilarated.

 

Zack cut down another foe. As the creature fell, he caught sight of other SOLDIER struggling against their mako infused foes. Shouting and bellowing didn't travel very far across the din made by a chorus of monsters and clang of weapons, so they had been communicating monster weaknesses with hand and arm signals. Some of the men had gone down, but not without taking out a good chunk of the monster population with them. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when they first dropped down, but the extermination wasn't going as smoothly as it should have been.

 

But Zack couldn't lose focus for long, the monsters just kept coming and he had to worry about himself – and Seph – first. Parry, smash, limit, block – he kept swiping, unable to dodge or retreat. Seph's back was his to cover.

 

The big Dual Horn centaur – or Bagnadrana, as Zack had taken to calling it – had barely taken any damage. It was practically immune to everything they threw at it, most elemental magic skittering of it's weird shell like it was nothing; even physical attacks had been pretty worthless against it. 

 

Seph was trying something new on it, a poison by the looks of it. But again, it seemed to have no affect. And the thing looked pissed that Seph had even thought to try it. Zack knew that even the silver general would be momentarily defenseless after casting a spell – every SOLDIER was; it was just a natural result of chaining magic and physical attacks (Angeal had taught him that last week). It was Zack's job to cover him. It was going to be pretty risky against this thing, but pretty much everything was going to be risky in this mob. He had managed to get to his lover's back and damn it he wasn't going to protect it.

 

When the spell faded away uselessly, the thing howled and charged. A movement in the corner of Zack's eye told him that Seph was distracted by an incoming Needle Kiss; he took the moment to wedge himself between Bagnadrana and his lover.

 

In hindsight, the entire thing had been a terrible and stupid decision; it would forever live on as the stupidest strategy Zack had ever made.

 

Zack angled his sword, preparing for a vertical slice against gravity. If he sliced up and below the thing's skull he might actually do some damage to it; that was the plan. As the monster rumbled into range, the Third didn't bum rush it, didn't roll into it, and didn't wait until the last second, he just lunged. The push off his leg sent him speeding forward, and he let the momentum carry his sword up and into to the scaly flesh of the monster. The blade struck home and Zack grinned. So much for that impenetrable armor now.

 

The Big Horn centaur let out a wail. The thing was impaled on his sword and screeching as it lifted it's heavy paws and tried to push away from the offending object using the only thing nearby: Zack. As the talons he had been so skillfully avoiding came towards him, Zack realized his mistake. Angeal's voice floated loudly in his ear: ' _never lunge with a two-handed weapon, you chest will be exposed_.' Zack wished he had remembered that little tidbit five seconds earlier.

 

Turns out those talons were pretty damn sharp, sharp enough to slice right through Zack's skin and jab into his bones. Maybe they even punctured a lung. It burned. It hurt. But Zack didn't stop, he wasn't going to let this thing defeat him, not when he had Seph's back to cover. He pressed on with a howl of his own, until his blade sliced right up through the beast. The head fell clean off. The Badnadrana was no more.

 

The Third stumbled back off the claws, clutching the burning wounds as he struggled to breath, and watched the thing roll over and die. Seph was just behind him, Zack could see him from the corner of his eye. Not a scratch on him. That was a good of victory as any other.

 

But there wasn't time to celebrate. It was getting harder to breath. Black spots flickered dangerously across Zack's vision and the world spun. Fuck, he couldn't go down. Not here. Seph would never forgive him. Ever.

 

Zack went down.

 

Sephiroth had heard the skirmish, had felt his lover crumple behind him, and he whirled to face him as soon as he dispatched the monsters that hard been surrounding him. Calling forth his magic, the silver general summoned his highest cure; the Restore Materia strained in his bracer, cracking under the pressure. Zack was covered in a gentle green glow; Sephiroth wanted to double check that the cure was taking effect, but he didn't have time – not with the new mob of monsters converging on them, couldn't even ensure that Zack could survive... but Zack looked like he was in pain, suffering -  _ Dying _ , the general thought coldly. 

 

The monster that had brought his lover to his knees was already dissolving into the life strean; it had been beheaded in a clean stroke.

 

A sudden flare of anger roused him. Sephiroth had been a fool to ignore that obvious weak point, he had been playing with his enemies instead of dispatching them. This entire situation was his fault. The call of battle, the mystery of these things, had blinded him to the damage they had wrought. They weren't the strongest mutations, but he had forgotten – for even just a moment – the state of his men, the strategic disadvantage they had when they were scattered like this, and he had forgotten that Zack wasn't his level. He had been lost to a terrible fantasy where he and Zack were equals. There had been no hesitation, no worry; just the battle, the rush of a new foe.

 

Sephiroth let lose a snarl and destroyed the monsters that dared walk close to his lover. If he had been paying more attention in the first place, instead of finding a more effective means to bring them down, this wouldn't have happened. Then Zack wouldn't be...

 

Sephiroth could only see the red stains on Zack's flesh, the horrible sound of it rending still whispering in his ear. These monsters, each and every one of them, he would destroy them all.

 

All too soon, the battlefield was quiet.

 

Sephiroth ignored the stench of the monster blood that covered him and the squelch his boots made as he walked. He had failed his men, had failed Zack – he had grown incompetent and complacent in these times of peace. He vowed to never repeat this mistake.

 

The only saving grace at the end of the battle was the number of losses. A few infantry had been petrified and unfortunately shattered – a fate that spelled immediate death with no hope of revival – but everyone else remained in one piece. Those that had fallen were quickly revived, their heads would be cloudy and be in a daze with selective amnesia following the revival, but they would be blissfully and wonderfully alive. No SOLDIER were lost in this mission.

 

While the general had been clearing out the monsters, Zack had received emergency first aid from the supply train. Now they sat on the transport back to Midgar, Zack shirtless and wrapped in an array of bandages that were already starting to soak red. The Third laughed, “I can't believe I'm always getting hurt these days. It's kind of ridiculous.”

 

Sephiroth grit his teeth. It  _ was _ ridiculous. Did Zack not realize how breakable he was? He was SOLDIER, yes, but he still had so much left to learn; he was a blade that could catch the light in it's shine, but was dull – he couldn't fight properly, not yet. Heedless of that fact, the Third kept putting himself in situations where his life was at risk. 

 

“I know exactly where I slipped up, too. I just wasn't thinking.” Zack continued on amicably.

 

He hadn't been thinking because he hadn't yet received training on fighting oversized enemies with his back to a wall. Half of the action in battle is muscle memory and ingrained reflexes – it wasn't thinking at all.

 

“I was really lucky, though.” Zack brushed a hand against his chest. “Apparently if the centaur had gotten just a little higher, well... might not be such a happy camper right now. Hearts are kinda important”

 

Dead. Died. Cannot be Revived. When a body lost it's heart or head, there was no way to restore it to life. Even if Sephiroth had used all the restoratives he had on him, if the creature had pierced Zack in the heart... Zack really _would_ have died, and not the kind of death that he could be revived from. Gone... forever...

 

“You okay, Seph? Not injured are you? You're kinda quiet...”

 

Sephiroth was fine. He would always be fine. A wound like Zack's would have be barely a scratch on him, but Zack's recovery would take nearly two days.

 

The ETA on their return to Midgar was tomorrow morning.


	23. June 23: Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 23 arguing) I'm so good at writing arguments... I hope, dear reader, you realize that's sarcasm.

_05:56; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Zack had done his report quickly after getting through with medical. The battle was already a day gone by, and his wound had already closed up after a little nap on the transport. He would be on medical leave for the rest of the day until his ribs finished setting. With all that out of the way, Zack decided it was time to go and find his lover.

 

Ever since the battle, Seph had been just radiating anger. Zack was still a little blurry on exactly _what_ happened after he went down, but they had somehow managed to pull through. If Zack's guess was right, Seph wanted to chew his head off about getting injured and making a stupid mistake like that out on the field. He really could have died out there, all because of his own carelessness. It really pissed him off, probably as much as it pissed Seph off. SOLDIER couldn't have incompetents in it's army, and neither could those incompetents stand as an equal to a general's side.

 

Zack sighed, absently rubbing his neck as he stood in the elevator. He decided to check the apartment first, mostly to drop off his gear. He hadn't actually expected to see Seph waiting for him.

 

“Oh, hi-”

 

“What the _hell_ were you doing back there?” The silver general hissed. His tone startled Zack, it was corded with anger, thick and commanding. The Third had come to attention instinctively at the unfamiliar sound. “Did you even realize what sort of risk you were taking?”

 

“I did.” Zack cleared his throat, realizing his voice sounded small, too timid to have in this conversation. He began again with more conviction. “I knew what I was getting into. I know what I did wrong. It was risky, yeah, but it was the only shot we had.”

 

“It was not.” The lowness of his lover's voice made a chill run down Zack's spine.

 

Zack took a few steps toward his lover, but Seph didn't move. “That thing was coming right for you! I know you're amazing, Seph, but even you might have had trouble with it. I did what I thought was best. I didn't want you - ”

 

“ _I_ could have handled it. I have proven to be able to handle it. You, however, can _not_. _In this month alone_ you have proven to me that you are incompetent and weak. You are not on my level and should not be on my missions.”

 

The words stung. It wasn't like Zack didn't know all of that already, it wasn't like he didn't realize he still had a lot to learn – that's why he was still a Third class, why Angeal was mentoring him, and why he fucked up a lot.

 

“I'm sorry for being a weak little SOLDIER Third! Okay? I'll get stronger! I'll get faster! I want to be there with you on the battlefield. I want to protect you when no one else will. You deserve that.”

 

“I don't _need_ protecting.” Sephiroth continued darkly with a sneer that looked so out of place on his face. “I am a living weapon. You're useless on the battlefield, even as a Third.” 

 

That was a low blow. Zack didn't know what made him angrier: Seph's abjectivity or the useless comment. He couldn't stop his mouth as his emotions started to boil over. “Am I useless  _ off _ the battlefield as well?” 

 

Did all those moments together mean nothing? Didn't Seph smile at him, whisper 'I love you's in the middle of the night, cuddle next to him when he fell asleep? That couldn't mean nothing...

 

“You're an idiot.” The way he said that, with a sniff and twist of his neck, made it clear how he was looking down on Zack. “You get sick, you make mistakes, and you never listen. It's a miracle you even got into ShinRa in the first place.”

 

“Excuse me for being _human_. I make mistakes, a lot of mistakes, but I _learn_ from them, Seph.” 

 

“You say that, but you don't. You're simply a child in the body of a SOLIDER.” The general shook his head. “I don't know why I've let you into my life. I don't even know why we're together. It's all just so unnecessary.”

 

Zack couldn't control himself anymore. Rage blinded him and he let lose a fist on the general's face. Zack was pretty sure his fist hurt more than Seph's cheek, but the shocked look told him Seph hadn't been expecting it. “I thought we were together because we fucking  _ love _ each other.”

 

A hand snaked out to grip his wrist dangerously, threatening a break. Zack was drawn to those mako-infused eyes of the man he loved as Sephiroth said, “Maybe I don't love you anymore.”

 

Zack tore himself away. It hurt, he was choking, drowning. He had to leave. Right now. He didn't know why he hadn't grown a pair and left before they got so out of control. Arguments were just piles of rage and hurt. Zack had to leave now, clear his mind, and  _ then _ they could talk. Not when they were at each other's throats like this: they would just be feeding the argument. There was no way they didn't love each other: it was all just a misunderstanding. 

 

Just as Zack's hand reached the door, Sephiroth called out behind him. His voice was still still and tinged with rage, “Where are you going? You'll get lost.”

 

That only happened once!  _ Once!  _ Back when he had just moved in with his lover, but Zack didn't say it, he bit his tongue and ground his teeth. He had to be the bigger man here. “I'm going out.” 

 

He accidentally slammed the door behind him.


	24. June 24: Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 24: Making up afterwards)

_04:59; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth had only moved from the couch to report for duty and tend to his bodily needs; even at the office he hadn't been able to respond to the awaiting message from Dio.

 

Zack hadn't come back yesterday; he didn't know if Zack would ever come back. Logic told him that, even should their relationship... end... Zack would still return to get his things... wouldn't he? Sephiroth didn't know where Zack was, he hadn't heard a thing from him since and neither had he heard anything from his fellow generals. Zack had medical leave: he was excused from lessons, drills, and missions: he could have been anywhere.

 

Sephiroth ran a hand over his face, feeling more exhausted than he could ever remember being. Even now, a day later, the silver general couldn't explain why he had said the things he did. He hadn't meant to drive Zack away, but he had just been... so angry. He hadn't been able to control himself – that had never happened before. All he had wanted to do was make sure Zack was safe, to make sure he was alive and well. Why was that so hard?

 

The gentle swish of the front door was followed by a familiar scent – Zack. Sephiroth stood in instinct, wanting to drag Zack into his arms but uncertain if it was allowed. Seeing him, whole, alive, and just _there_ , made the silver general sigh in relief.

 

“Seph-”

 

“Zack-”

 

The both began. Sephiroth stopped immediately, he didn't want to interupt Zack again, not after yesterday; he was prepared to listen to whatever Zack would say. But, Zack didn't speak. The seconds dragged on to minutes, and all Zack did was stare at him. The silver general couldn't read the expression on the Third's face. Was it nervous? Was he still upset? Time continued to drag forward, and Zack still said nothing.

 

“I didn't mean the things I said,” Sephiroth said slowly.

 

“I know.” Zack remained by the door. His tone was strange, a mixture of strain and sadness. What was Zack expecting? What could he say?

 

“I'm just... I worry.” Sephiroth fumbled with the words. “You're... not as strong as you need to be, Zack. I don't... I can't lose you.”

 

For a moment the words hung in the air like a stiff curtain. Then Zack ran across the room and jumped onto the silver general, wrapping his arms about his waist. Startled for just a moment, Sephiroth stood there before his hands automatically wrapped around his lover's frame. Had he... been forgiven?

 

“I know. I know, I know, I know,” Zack squeezed him. “I hate not being strong enough, but I'm getting there, Seph. I'm getting stronger every single day and one day I'll be the one to protect you.”

 

Unbidden, Sephiroth snorted. “Not for a while yet.”

 

It was the wrong thing to say, as Zack pouted up at him.

 

The familiar sight made him smile, and he felt himself relaxing. “Please, just... promise me you won't endanger yourself needlessly like that anymore.” The silver general said it as he ran a hand through Zack's unkempt locks.

 

“... I'll try.” Zack sighed, breath tickling his neck. “But, you're not the only one who worries.”

 

A warmth spread in Sephiroth's chest, a warmth that he had only been able to associate with Zack. In all his years, Zack was practically the only one who continued to worry about his safety on the battlefield; he didn't see Sephiroth as some living weapon, but as a SOLDIER – someone who needed just as much support as the next man. It was endearing, to be loved like that.

 

“I appreciate the thought,” Sephiroth gave Zack a gentle squeeze. “But don't endanger yourself for my sake again.”

 

Zack smiled up at him, it was soft and tinged with... regret? “Is that an order?”

 

“It is.”

 

“Well, then, order received.” Zack tugged on silver hair, pulling the general down so their lips could meet. It was a soft kiss, sweet and forgiving. Sephiroth smiled into it.


	25. June 25: Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 25: gazing into each other's eyes)

_16:20; Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Today was the day! The day Zack got off medical leave! His ribs had finally set and the doctors had given him the all go! Now Zack could run, jump and squat with the best of them again! Zack knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do now – he was ready for some hot make up sex!

 

They had skimmed over it yesterday, and Seph refused to go any further than a kiss when he saw the bandages. But now, wound free, Zack refused to be stopped. He was definitely going to get some. Maybe he would even get to fulfill a long fantasy – one involving a desk, paperwork, and buckets of cum.

 

That's why he had wandered into the general's office in the first place.

 

Without even speaking a word, he had taken post at the other side of Seph's desk and caught his gaze. In that moment their eyes met, Zack poured all of his need into their gaze; he still wasn't entirely sure _how_ it worked every time, or even what he did when he did that, but all Zack needed to know that it got results.

 

Seph glared back and returned to his paperwork.

 

Not this time! Zack leaned over the desk, until he was practically laying on top of it – there was no way Seph could see all those boring papers now. The general was trying not to meet his eyes.

 

“You should skip out early.” Zack finally managed to say. That was a lot more appropriate than 'let's fuck.' Sounded prettier too. But it was kind of a mouthful when Zack would prefer his mouth full of other things.

 

Seph only narrowed his eyes, and glanced about Zack more fully as if just noticing he was wearing his SOLDIER blues. That's right, Zack was back in uniform. “Your injuries?”

 

“Good and gone,” Zack reached out and grabbed Seph's hand from where it hovered, pen in hand, above a piece of forgotten paperwork. Teasingly, he trailed his finger's across his lover's, savoring the way they tensed under his touch. “And now I'm ready for more something a little more... strenuous.”

 

Judging by the way his brows rows, Seph got the innuendo. Good, Zack had finally gotten Seph's mind in the gutter; it meant less dicking around and more time rolling into bed. There was a conflict in Seph's eyes, for but a brief moment as he clearly pondered the pros and cons idea of doing it in the office. Immaturity was rearing its head as a slow smile crossed the general's lips.

 

Zack raised himself up until their faces were nearly touching.

 

Then the phone rang.

 

With all that enhanced speed, the silver general pulled away and snatched the phone up. “General Sephiroth.” No – all of that immaturity that Zack had worked all of five minutes to pull out had locked itself back up. It was going to take twice as long next time; maybe he should cut the phone cord for good measure, just so they didn't get interrupted again.

 

Zack groaned and flopped onto the desk, displacing papers and pouting up at his lover. He didn't want to hear the boring conversation, guessing that it was one of those political phone calls that Seph had to bullshit around. After spying on the first few, Zack had learned they were easily the most boring thing in the world. So he turned out the tinny voice over the receiver and played with the loose papers covering his lover's desk.

 

“Yes. I'll assemble a team immediately. We will ship out tonight.” And the general hung up.

 

Zack peeled himself off the desk with frustration and pouted. There was just no way – another mission! Of all times it had to happen _now_ , just when Seph had just about succumbed to the lure of hot office sex!

 

But Seph met his gaze with a devious smile. “Are you prepared for something a little more strenuous?”

 

The innuendo slid away into something much more important – better than any make up sex. Even after all the things they had said to each other, Seph was still asking him to come on the mission. “Always. Just gotta prep my sword.”

 

“Perfect,” Sephiroth said it in a commanding tone, but the edges of his eyes were soft and gentle. “Then I suggest you get to it, SOLDIER. We'll be shipping out at seventeen hundred.”

 

“Sir!” Zack saluted. Then he winked and raced out the door, warmth flooding his chest with each and every step. He wouldn't let Seph down this time.


	26. June 26: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 26: getting married) I didn't think a traditional wedding would fit, like, at all, so no tuxedos and wedding dresses folks. I just randomly decided to make this shit up and stick it in here, because Gonganains seem like super duper laid back people to the nth degree.

_14:25; east of Gold Saucer desert, Western Continent_

 

Sephiroth was surprised at how smoothly the mission went. There were only a few minor injuries for the whole squad and the terrorists had been apprehended quickly. More than simply that, Zack had been more aware of himself when they went into battle; he wasn't as reckless as he tended to be and chose his actions with more care. The silver general was pleased.

 

They were loading up the prisoners, and the situation fully under control, when Sephiroth went to find his lover. Zack had wandered off somewhere, sent off on patrol, and the general assumed that he was perhaps playing in a field of flowers. Sephiroth smiled at the thought. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ one played in a field of flowers, but he knew Zack would find a way.

 

Sephiroth just happened to glance at the hilltop in his quest – one covered with bright flowers that stretched into the cliff that overlooked the sea. He hadn't actually expected to see a familiar black head amongst the colorful petals.

 

The general shook his head, hiding his smile.

 

Zack was sitting there. He looked out of place, dressed for battle in SOLDIER blues with a sword strapped to his back, sitting betwixt the flowers. As he drew closer, Sephiroth realized that Zack was making an elaborate braid of them. The general stood there for a moment, admiring his lover's profile in the bright sun; the Third hadn't noticed him yet. The youth was absorbed in his work, focused intently on weaving together stems of flowers; even from his vantage, Sephiroth could see his lover's smile. It was only when Zack stopped working and stretched that the general called out to him.

 

“Zack,” Sephiroth called; The SOLDIER Third turned at his name, his smile was wide and twinkled with mischief. “The transports will be loaded soon.”

 

“We both know that really means in a few hours.” Zack patted the ground next to him, rustling a few of the flowers. “So, why don't we just chill for a while?”

 

As much as Sephiroth didn't want to admit it, Zack did have a point. There was a particular... bureaucratic process that had to be followed when handling prisoners; especially political ones. The general strolled into the field, and stood near his lover. He did not sit. As tempting as the thought was, a part of him suspected that something could still go wrong. If any problems arose, he wanted to be ready to spring to action.

 

Regardless of where he was in the field - It was pleasantly quiet, a natural quiet filled with the sound of insects, birds, the whistle of the wind as it brushed against the grass and the distant sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. It smelled of earth and a soft fragrance of flowers, mingling with the strong odor of salt, and most importantly like Zack. Sephiroth took a breath, savoring the taste, the moment, and the sensation of being here with Zack.

 

It was peaceful and quiet. Sephiroth smiled.

 

Zack shifted beside him. “We should get married.”

 

“Pardon?” Sephiroth was certain he had just misheard Zack. There's no way he could have just said that.

 

Zack laughed. “I mean, you remember what Reno said a while back, you know... at Costa Del Sol?” Sephiroth remembered that Reno had said quite a few things back then; the marriage comment hadn't been exactly... pleasant. “Well... I've been thinking about it. Like, not a lot a lot, but just a little bit. Especially, you know, around here,” he gestured with a shoulder south – to Gongaga, Sephiroth realized suddenly. “And, I don't know... I mean, I always thought about getting married...”

 

“It's a horrible idea.” Clearly Zack hadn't really been thinking at all about what Reno had said; it hadn't been much more than an insult – on that still irritated Sephiroth to this day. Shutting Zack down before he got strange daydreams was the best approach to deal with this kind of situation. “There would be too much publicity. While a few SOLDIER have married one another, each wedding was chaos. They were merely Seconds and Thirds – imagine if a general would get married?” Sephiroth shook his head. He remembered their argument, just days ago – remembered how they made up; they trusted each other, so he said it. “Zack... the world would use you against me. You would never be safe.”

 

Zack scoffed, leaning back in the flowers. “You worry too much, Seph.”

 

It was clear Zack's mind wasn't going to be changed easily – he was blind to the danger. The general had to switch tactics: talking about the ShinRa politics of a SOLDIER marriage would be the surest route.

 

But, Zack was already bouncing to his feet, with a shake of his head. There were to braided wreathes of flowers in his hand. “Look, Seph. I'm not saying we go all out and tell everyone – maybe we don't tell anyone. See, like, when people get married back home – in Gongaga – they don't do it to tell the world or to throw a fancy party or anything. The whole thing is about joining our lives together. You, me, together forever.”

 

Joined together forever... the thought was tempting. In fact, it was more than tempting, as if it had been something the general hadn't realized he wanted all this time. To be with Zack for the rest of his life, beside him, together... Logical arguments tried to break through the sudden blur of temptation in his mind, but he couldn't seem to care about them; they drifted away without a second thought.

 

“What do we do?”

 

Zack smiled. His smiles were always beautiful, Sephiroth knew. But, this time, somehow, beneath the sunlight and amid the bright glow of flowers, he looked radiant – it was almost as if he didn't belong in the world, but was instead like one of those angels that Genesis loved to wax poetically about. Sephiroth felt a warmth blooming inside of him at the sight, the sensation that only Zack could give him.

 

“It's really simple. All you have to do is take one of these,” Zack waved a flower wreath, “and put it on my head, and I'll put one on your head. And then we kiss.”

 

If Sephiroth remembered correctly, weddings included a lot more ceremony, speeches, and vows. Even simple affairs required legal documents a procession and far too many religious promises. “That's all?” he found himself asking.

 

“Super simple, right? But, see, here's the catch. The hardest part of the ceremony is making sure to think of only me. Nothing else. Got it?” Zack was smiling and Sephiroth had to stop himself from pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Of course,” he rumbled back.

 

Quietly he took one of the wreaths from Zack's hand. Zack's smile never faded, only grew wider. Sephiroth could feel Zack's hand rising and he bowed his head, allowing the flowers to be placed in his hair. The touch was unusual, but Zack's fingers were soft and gentle, ticklish and solemn.

 

There was something deep in Zack's eyes when he reached up to put the flowers on Zack's messy head. The general had seen it there before, flickers of it on their lazy mornings and when they cuddled together in the middle of the night, but never so prolonged. He couldn't identify it, but decided he liked the way it looked. The way it crinkled his eyes seemed to match the gentle petals in his hair. Gentle, loving, warm...

 

Zack trailed his fingers down to Sephiroth's jaw, tugging him down without words. Obliging, the general ran his fingers across the nape of Zack's neck. And their lips met in a kiss.

 

It was a strange kiss. It was both passionate and not. Sephiroth didn't feel any of the usual desire he associated with a kiss, but instead his body was flooded with something warm – something that made him feel whole.

 

They pulled apart.

 

“I hope you know I'm going to ball you Hubby now.” Zack breath whispered against the general's lips, their noses brushing against each other.

 

“I hope you won't.” Sephiroth preferred the nickname Zack had already claimed, it warmed his heart plenty enough. 'Hubby' simply sounded odd – like a product or a jar; he didn't like it.

 

“When we get back we're going to lock ourselves away in the bedroom and fully enjoy our honeymoon.” Zack moved his arms to wrap around Sephiroth, pulling them close.

 

“I'm afraid we'll have to delay those plans.” Sephiroth played with the hairs on the nape of his lover's neck. “I will be reporting to the labs when we return.”

 

Zack made a face. The Third knew how much he hated the labs. After dealing with the politicians and Hojo, he doubted he would be able to do more than fall asleep. But instead of saying anything, Zack just leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth gently again. “Tomorrow, then?”

 

Sephiroth almost agreed, but something stopped him. Something was going on tomorrow in a way that felt like a plan he had made months ago. He couldn't quite place it at first as he frowned down at Zack. But, when the Third tiled his head with that eager smile, waiting for an answer, he remembered. Then he smiled. If he remembered correctly, the materia transfer would be finished by the time they returned; what a perfect gift.

 

“Perhaps.” Sephiroth captured his lover's – husband's – lips again as Zack laughed in his mouth.


	27. June 27: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 27: on one of their birthdays) I'm almost positive Zack doesn't actually have a birth date (only a birth year, thanks Square), so I'm arbitrarily assigning him this one. Also ambiguous age because canon Zack's age makes my head and heart hurt.

_12:14; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

A strange exhilaration filled the general. When he thought about it, it was not unlike the feeling he got when he lay in wait for an ambush – the tension that lined his muscles, the flex of his hands that quelled the quiet hum of excitement when his target reached the area. Like a predator stalking his prey.

 

But, Zack was nothing like prey. The feeling remained.

 

The silver general ignored it, instead doing one final check of his supplies. The package had arrived this morning, one that he had inspected, tested, and finally (with Genesis's urging) wrapped it. There was a cake inside the fridge – a plain blue one with simple embellishments, procured from the now fully trusted source of Mrs. Johnson – that was sure to meet Zack's expectations. And, finally - perhaps most importantly – Sephiroth was home early.

 

It had been planned perhaps three months in advance. No paperwork, no calls, and – save for ShinRa tower falling under attack – no missions. Sephiroth had even made arrangements for Zack's schedule to be as blissfully empty as his own was – after routine drills, of course, because Angeal had wanted to see him and wish him well.

 

All that was left was waiting for him to arrive home. Sephiroth glanced at the clock. If his calculations were correct, then Zack return right about...

 

There was a loud clatter as Zack bounded in the door. How he could make so much noise just be entering a room, Sephiroth still didn't know. It only took the Third a few seconds to realize that the silver general was sitting right in front of him.

 

“Seph!!” Zack launched himself at the couch, right onto the silver general's lap, greeting him with an excited kiss. “You're home! It's so early! What are you doing here?”

 

“I left early.” Sephiroth supplied as he placed a steadying hand on his lover's hips. Zack's perch was precarious, especially with his arms wrapped so loosely around the general's shoulders; experience told him that if he didn't help steady Zack, the Third would fall off when he got distracted.

 

Zack opened his mouth, another question ready, and Sephiroth stopped it with a kiss. It was slower, gentler; he savored the taste of his lover.

 

When the pulled apart, the Third snickered. “Does that mean it's time for the honeymoon?”

 

Sephiroth shook his head. “Not quite.” For a moment, Zack looked puzzled, his brilliant smile fading as he scrunched his face. The general savored the expression. “For your birthday.”

 

For a moment Zack merely stared at him, as if he didn't understand. Then his face broke into a smile and he let out a loud whoop before he leaned in and nuzzled the general's neck. “Best present ever!”

 

Sephiroth hummed at the attention, enjoying the feeling of his lover's – husband's – face against his neck and the tickle of hair against his chin, as he rubbed small circles across Zack's back. “How has your day been?”

 

“You know,” Zack chuckled as he pulled back, getting comfortable in the general's lap. “I kept forgetting today was my birthday. Angeal actually had to remind me, like three times. Guess I have bad timing on that whole marriage thing, don't I?”

 

“Not at all. Now I have a reason to take a holiday.” the silver general smiled.

 

Before Zack had come into his life, Sephiroth had never even considered pursuing a life outside of ShinRa. Every day was filled with paperwork, missions, training, and visiting the labs. But, now, Sephiroth found himself less motivated to go into the office, more irritated at his endless missions, and hungry to be with Zack at almost every moment of the day. The idea of a vacation, however short, was a tempting one.

 

Zack simply shook his head with a smile. “There are always reasons to go out and enjoy yourself,” Zack gave him a gentle squeeze. “But if I have to be your reason, then that's reason enough for me. Does that mean you have a vacation?”

 

“Only for today.”

 

“Then we'd better make the most of it!”

 

Sephiroth kissed Zack again, and then again, and again. Some part of him wanted to just melt into his lover, for them to become one being and never part. If they could only spend every day together, Sephiroth would be happy...

 

Parting again, with a quick nibble to Zack's lip, Sephiroth debated when he should tell Zack of his other surprises. They were sure to go over well. The cake most of all – whenever sweets were involved the Third was a force to be reckoned with. But, most important of all, was the gift that the silver general had spent the better part of the month acquiring.

 

A PHS cut through the silence. It was Sephiroth's.

 

Zack groaned into his lips. “Don't answer it,” he begged.

 

Sephiroth hadn't hesitated when he reached for the phone – a move made out of habit – and glanced at the incoming number. If it had been anyone else – even President ShinRa – he would have simply ignored the call. “It's Angeal...”

 

The words seemed to started Zack as well, who pulled back with a puzzled look.

 

The general clicked open the phone. “This is Sephiroth.”

 

“Sephiroth, we have a situation.” Angeal's voice was strained. “A series of lab transports went down south of Midgar. We have reports of dangerous experiments running around with threat levels exceeding a Schizo. We don't have enough men to wrap this up quickly. We need your help.”

 

Of course it had to be related to the labs. Even if it _was_ Zack's birthday, he couldn't let his men go out there alone against those monstrosities – especially if the situation turned out anything remotely similar to what happened on the Great Glacier. “I will be in the hanger in fifteen.”

 

“... sorry about all this.” Angeal said after a moment. “Tell Zack I'm sorry too. We'll get this cleaned up as fast as possible.”

 

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that. “The lives of our SOLDIER are important. I'll be there shortly.”

 

As he slipped the phone shut, Sephiroth noted that Zack was staring at him. During the call, the general hadn't looked at him once. With his enhanced hearing and their close proximity, Zack had heard the call.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sephiroth said. He didn't want to leave, but knowing his SOLDIER were out fighting rampant mako-infused experiments made him tense; he should be with them. And Zack... “You can't come with me.”

 

Zack smiled a bit, as if he had known those were the words that would come out of the general's mouth. The smile was lopsided and lost the intensity it had earlier, almost sad. “Stay safe. And let Angeal watch your back, okay?”

 

Sephiroth leaned in for another kiss, brief and chaste. “Of course. Try not to eat the cake without me.”

 

Zack practically shot up in the general's lap. “There's cake! Why did we waste all that time making out?! We could have been eating that!”

 

Sephiroth smirked and looked his husband in the eye. “The only way you'll be eating that is out of my hand.”

 

“That's a low blow, saying that and leaving.” Zack pouted, with a telling grind of his hips. Sephiroth was pleased that his carefully chosen innuendo had the desired effect.

 

“I'll be back soon,” the general said as he kissed Zack once more. There was no way he was going to let this mission ruin Zack's birthday.


	28. June 28: Just a Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 28: doing something ridiculous) When I was originally outlining all these prompts, I decided that this is a ridiculous prompt. A bunch of these chaps are pretty much crack, so...

_13:48; Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Seph hadn't been able to make it back to celebrate Zack's birthday. It didn't upset Zack; no, he was more upset that his hubby was upset over it. Last night Seph had come back late and in a bad mood. These past few days all they had wanted to do was celebrate each other and they kept getting dragged away by something. That was the life of a SOLDIER, but it still was annoying.

 

Apparently Seph's binding contract to be free of paperwork lasted a single day – yesterday, to be precise. Now, he was back and buried at his desk. Zack had offered to help him out with the paperwork out of courtesy – he hadn't actually expected his hubby to take him up on it. So, after his drills, routine mako injection, and a chance meeting with Angeal – who had apologized profusely, but yesterday hadn't really been his fault – Zack found himself in the silver general's office.

 

At first, the general had told him to just organize the folders by mission number and separate them out by field area. All very boring, tedious stuff that the secretary could do; Zack could easily handle that.

 

But, then, just like an hour later and totally out of the blue, the general said, “Help me sign them. We can finish faster.”

 

Zack had almost fallen out of his chair at the statement. He'd never expected something like that to come out of his hubby's mouth. “You feeling alright, Seph?”

 

“I have plans I wish to attend to after work,” he huffed, giving Zack a knowing glance. And the pieces clicked into place.

 

Zack had to smile. Seph wouldn't just skip out on work – he was in total office mode – but he wanted to be done with everything so they could have a nice, uninterrupted evening together. Now that he was paying attention, the Third could see that his hubby was working furiously over his documents, signing them and tossing them aside almost as quickly as he picked them up.

 

The faster they got this done, the faster they could escape back to the apartment, Seph's moves seem to say. Zack had to agree.

 

Zack popped open the closest folder to him. He glanced through it, reading a bunch of short-hand he only vaguely recognized as medical. There were mentions of Hojo and specimens and a bunch of other stuff that Zack didn't fully grasp, but seemed kind of suspicious. “... I don't think I have security clearance for this.”

 

Sephiroth glanced up at the document before returning to his work. “Just shred it.”

 

Zack slowly put it into the strange contraption he had only seen in use once. He watched as the machine whirred to life with a squeal and devoured the paper. It was literally the coolest thing Zack had seen all day. Maybe he would get to shred more stuff.

 

He popped open the next folder. The paper that greeted him was something about enhancement schedules for incoming SOLDIER. It seemed in order, but still, was Seph really okay with letting him sign this? “... or this one.”

 

The silver general gave Zack a glare. “You've already proven you can forge my signature.” It was true. He had once forged a few hundred autographs at the request of Silver Elite a few weeks ago, they had mobbed him down at the Costa Grill; he had been pretty sure they were going to mutilate him in his sleep if he didn't provide autographs so he just sort of pulled them out of his ass. “Just sign when it seems appropriate.”

 

“That's a little devious, Seph.” Zack looked back at the paper. This sort of stuff seemed just beyond Zack; he had to deal with mission reports and debriefs, but this was a whole other level – this little paper seemed much more important than those. “Are you sure you trust me?”

 

At the question, Sephiroth stopped. He lifted his head and stared Zack dead in the eyes. Then, slowly, a smile crossed his features. “With my life.”

 

Zack smiled back. He signed the document.

 

The next few hours were a paper-filled blur. Some of the stuff looked good to him he signed and put on the floor, and anything he was uncertain about he set in a little pile next to Seph. There was this one document about troop movements in Wutai, that one about materia acquisitions, that other one about expected item usage for the next month, this one about materia growth estimates, and then...

 

“This one's about me.” Zack said it mostly to himself, just to confirm it. Because it seemed kind of odd that the labs would want to bring him in for... extended... experimental testing? That sounded... weird. And kinda suspicious too.

 

Sephiroth snapped the folder out of his hands almost instantly, scanning over it quickly. His eyes narrowed and, with a snap of his fingers, it was burning into ashes. Apparently Seph didn't like what he read, at all. Zack could see him setting his jaw like he was choking down his rage; he only seemed to look like that when it involved the labs, he had been like that a few weeks ago when that lab tech had jumped him just for wearing Seph's clothes.

 

The Third waited until the final flames had died out. “You know you  _ do _ have a shredder,” Zack pointed to the thing. Much as it was fun watching stuff burn, that shredder was literally the coolest thing ever – plus it made confetti, how cool was that. 

 

“You had your monthly visit to the labs today, correct?” Seph had a hard tone to his voice, always the one he got when he talk about the place. Looks like the distraction tactic had been a failure.

 

“Yeah.” Zack regarded Seph carefully. He didn't like the route the conversation was taking; the labs were always a touchy subject for Seph, regardless of who was going in and what was going on. Even things like routine injections always stirred him up.

 

“Did anything unusual happen?”

 

Zack shook his head. “Not really.” He wanted to keep it at that, but knew that Seph wouldn't be satisfied. “Got my blood drawn like usual, got an injection, and they prodded at my old wounds to make sure I was all good. Nothing was really out of place. Oh! There was that guy...” the way Seph leaned in made Zack a little nervous. Seph wasn't trying to intimidate him with that glare, but the Third was more than a little worried he may just take the nearest stapler and run down to the labs to dish out some hurt. “There was this guy. He was really creepy. He didn't do anything except observe and stuff. Like, the doctor didn't act any different than usual or introduce him or anything, so I thought he was just like... a new addition to the scenery or something.”

 

The general's face set into hard lines, like a lion about to snarl. “That was likely Hojo.”

 

“That guy?!” That was surprising. But, maybe not.. “I've heard rumors about how weird he is, but I didn't realize he would be _that_ weird.” 

 

Seph didn't miss a beat. “Did he speak at all?”

 

“I'm not sure,” Zack was trying to remember. The professor had never spoken to him, but... “I thought he was just some weird old guy rambling, kept saying letters, like 'J' and 'S' and then some numbers and laughing every once in a while. I remember wishing he'd tell me the joke already”

 

Seph rubbed at his temples. That wasn't good. Seph didn't get headaches, instead it was a habit he had picked up that helped him think – he didn't know what to do. The general always got them when he talked about his men and the labs.

 

“Zack,” there was a plea in Seph's tone and he looked a little desperate. “Aside from routine checks, do _not_ enter the labs for any reason.” 

 

Zack hesitated a moment. He wanted to reach over to the desk and tell Seph that everything would be fine and there wouldn't be anything to worry about. But would it be fine? He couldn't promise something like that; he had seen too many things rolled out from the labs to believe it. “You said something like that before.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Of course. I'll stay as far away from them and professor Mc-Creepy as I can.”

 

Sephiroth visibly relaxed. “Good. Now get back to work.”

 

“Sir!”

 

Zack smiled as he went back to the drugery of paperwork. There wasn't anything else with his name on it. It was unfortunate they didn't finish until late in the evening.


	29. June 29: Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 29: doing something sweet) I feel like this vague prompt is implying that nothing I have written has Zairoth doing anything sweet. Then again, I don't think anything I've written can top this level of sweet.

_10:41_ ; _Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

Sephiroth had made all of the arrangements, bribed Genesis and Angeal with a promise to do their paperwork for the next two months, and finally had a day off. Working yesterday, even with Zack's help, had barely made a dent in the paperwork nightmare; he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Now the two of them were wandering around Midgar.

 

After letting Zack sleep in, Sephiroth pulled him outside to explore town. He and Zack had done it once, on their first date, and the general hadn't done it since. It pleased his husband when they had a chance to walk around together without the stresses of a mission breathing down their necks.

 

They had browsed the storefronts and well-trod roads before they arrived at an unfamiliar part of the sector and, there, finally, Zack had stopped his endless talking and simply stared, slackjawed, with a look of pure awe.

 

Sephiroth had to keep from laughing outright. Inside the storefront, there was a simple bar and behind it, below it, and all around it were candies, cookies, and cakes of every color, size, and shape. On a simple sign before the window, read the name:  _ Candy Barr.  _ Zack had a horrible sweet tooth.

 

“Let's go in.” At the suggestion, Zack gave him one of those radiant smiles that just made him feel at peace.

 

Zack promptly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the doors. He all but threw himself at the bar the bar and swiveled his head in every which way, as if trying to decide what he should eat first. The man standing nearby looked startled at their arrival but, thankfully, didn't looked awed by it.

 

“You can get anything you want. I'll cover.” The general settled in next to him, watching as Zack bounced in his seat.

 

“Really?!”

 

“It _is_ your birthday.” 

 

“Honeymoon.” Zack corrected immediately. Before Sephiroth had a chance to argue the point, Zack pointed at a large chocolate bar. “What's that!”

 

The young man behind the counter chuckled, easily drawn in by Zack's personality. “They call it a Sundry Bar, chocolate with some nutrition in it.”

 

“Oh, let's try it!” Zack leaned forward, watching with glee as the man in the apron pulled it off the shelf and proffered it to Zack. It seemed the man was enjoying himself as well – it probably wasn't often he got a customer as excited as Zack in the store, much less rarely SOLDIER as excited as Zack. It was refreshing to watch Zack be waited on instead of having to direct help towards him.

 

With all the grace of a falling Dual Horn, Zack tore into the chocolate with his teeth. Chewing thoughtfully, he twisted his head to and fro, judging the taste of his new treat. “It's tasty and dark. Could use a little more salt though. Seph?”

 

The silver general eyed the end of half-eaten bar.

 

How was he supposed to eat it? There were clearly lines that denoted proper portion sizes – as if Zack would follow those regulations regardless – but Zack was offering it like anything else he would. Zack wiggled the thing, wanting to see how Sephiroth would react.

 

It was Zack's birthday. The past two days he hadn't really had a chance to celebrate that. But... it was also their honeymoon, wasn't it? Might as well give in. Portions be damned.

 

Sephiroth leaned over and cleanly sliced a small piece off with his canines, ignoring how it spanned one of the portioned lines. It wasn't as sweet as he had assumed. Surprisingly, he could taste the familiar nutrient paste found in ration bars. It was diluted enough to be overpowered by the flavor of chocolate, but it still there.

 

“So?” Zack leaned in until their shoulders were pressed together. Sephiroth absently noted that the shopkeep was also looking at him with intense interest.

 

“It is acceptable.” It was the safest way he could quantify it. Both Zack and the barkeep beamed at each other.

 

“What else?” Zack nudged him. He always seemed to know when the general had more thoughts on something.

 

“It would take thirteen of these bars to equate a ration. You're forbidden from bringing them on missions.”

 

Zack pouted, but the smile in his eyes ruined his attempt. “Aw, c'mon! They're good supplements! And they taste  _ much _ better than rations any old day.” 

 

“You'll vomit over your opponent before you even get a chance to attack them.” Sephiroth had seen it once before. That SOLDIER had eaten a very rich dinner... needless to say Genesis never let Angeal live it down.

 

“Fine.” Zack waved it off with another pout. His immediate smile assured the general he wasn't concerned. “Oh, hey, what about that fluffy pink one over there. Let's try that one!”

 

Zack looked ridiculous biting into the cupcake. The frosting smeared all over his cheeks and as he chewed his eyes rolled into the back of his head dramatically. Sephiroth propped his head up to enjoy the sight.

 

“It's _so_ good. Oh my god, Seph, try it.” 

 

The general hesitated a moment, but Zack looked so eager he couldn't say no. He bit only a small piece of the cake, leaving a perfect indent in the frosting and cake. He could feel the pink horror smearing on his lips and cheeks just as it had on Zack. The treat was horrifically sweet, the interesting taste of the cake was drowned by the sugary frosting.

 

“It's sweet,” he liked his lips for show before reaching up a hand to wipe away the smears on his cheeks.

 

Zack smiled.

 

And so they sat there, in an unpopular candy bar, for hours, as Zack sampled the wares of the shop keeper with enthusiasm that even a child would be hard-pressed to match. Those that suited Zack's taste more he made a great show of it, and those he didn't like to much he would pout and quietly hand off to Sephiroth to finish off.

 

The ended up taking many pictures, Zack smushing the shopkeeper in between them, his face covered in smears of sugar and a bright smile.

 

 _14:21_ ; _Midgar; Midgarian Continent_

 

“I can't believe you have the stomach for cake.” Sephiroth sighed as Zack bounced into the living room. They had a small collection of bags, gifts from the _Candy Barr's_ shopkeep, all with far too much sugar in them. 

 

“Aww, c'mon, it's tradition! Feed each other cake! Honeymoon, Seph. _Honeymoon_!” Zack twirled, his smile as bright as ever. He was going to get cavities if he didn't brush his teeth.

 

“We only have a birthday cake.” Sephiroth placed the bags on the counter. But, Zack didn't let him escape, hot on his heels.

 

“That's fine.” The Third reached out and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. “The more cake the better.”

 

“You're going to make yourself fat and ill.” he finally huffed. Sephiroth didn't want to mention that the thought of ingesting any more sugar today would make _him_ ill. 

 

Zack seemed to have caught his undertones, as he always did, and pressed their noses together. “Okay. No cake. And we'll spar until you're back to your skinny self. But, tonight, I get to do whatever I want with you!”

 

Sephiroth laughed, relieved and excited at everything Zack had said. But then he remembered he had forgotten something. “There's one more thing before you do so.”

 

“Oh?” Zack followed Sephiroth curiously as they wandered into the bedroom.

 

Sephiroth carefully extracted the box from his closet – where he had put it for safekeeping – and offered Zack the box. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Zack took it. “Gee, thanks,” his voice was softer, sweeter. Embarrassed, Sephiroth realized. It was a pleasant sound.

 

Zack opened the wrapping paper carefully, gently, almost. It occurred to Sephiroth that he had never actually seen his husband open a gift before, but had always assumed that he would have simply torn apart the wrapping paper to get at what was beneath. This careful and measured way seemed to contradict Zack's personality.

 

Zack simply stared at the box inside the nest of paper. It was silver, pure and untarnished. Sephiroth had been hoping to get something more suited to Zack's taste, but the decision had ultimately been left to Dio. The end result had been a container both durable and large – perfect for Zack's growing materia collection.

 

Sephiroth was watching carefully and noticed the look in Zack's eye. It was... strange. He was pouting, and there was a tinge of anger in his eyes. Ah, no, it wasn't anger. It was still embarrassment, it colored his cheeks lightly – differently than anger did. The general smothered his smile.

 

Then Zack opened the box. It took him only a moment to register what was inside, he gasped as he did. He ran a hand over the materia, as if to confirm its identity.

 

“Holy Hell, Seph!” Zack lifted his eyes from the bracer. “You... this... it's too much. I...”

 

The bracer was simple, but strong, with one pair of joined materia slots equipped with the Final Attack and Revive materias.

 

“It's not.” Sephiroth reached out a hand, touching Zack's. “It's for just in case.” He leaned over to kiss his husband. “I dislike worrying about you.”

 

Zack smiled, a flush rising in his cheeks, deeper than the ones before it. “Well... I mean... thanks. I really mean it, Seph.”

 

Sephiroth smiled back at his husband, watching the flecks in his eyes and enjoying the spread of emotion across his face. He never wanted to look away.

 

“Hey. Could you... put it on me?” Zack said quietly.

 

“Of course.” Sephiroth pulled out the bracer. He lifted Zack's proffered arm, gently clicking the bracer into place.

 

“A shackle of love,” Zack chuckled. He must have noticed the silver general's confusion. “With this, there's no way you're getting rid of me.”

 

Sephiroth hummed. “I should hope not.”

 

And they melted into each other's arms.


	30. June 30: Spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt 30: doing something hot) Just when you thought you might get smut... it's still rated T.

_12:55; Midgar, Midgarian Continent_

 

It didn't take long for Seph to take up his offer on that spar. Zack shouldn't have been surprised. Yesterday had been like a dream, where Seph dropped his guard and just acted like a doofus with him, sitting there, eating candy in front of a complete stranger in a hole in the wall of a shop... and then that bracer. The armor itself was high quality, but the most impressive piece of it was the materia it came with: Seph must have gone through some serious connections to get that Final Attack materia (he heard that the Gold Saucer hoarded it). The whole day had been just be so unbelievably perfect. Zack wanted to do nothing more than give Seph his everything.

 

Especially in a spar.

 

They had been at it for a while now, Zack didn't know how long. Even after the air conditioner in the training room broke they kept going.

 

Zack was sweating, his hair flopping into his face every now and then as he re-oriented his grip on the standard-issue blade. Sephiroth was looking nonplussed, across the room. It irritated Zack that he still couldn't manage to give his hubby a good workout. Sure, there was no way a Third class could tire out a First, but it was still annoying.

 

Zack charged again, intent on making the most of the rest of Seph's lunch hour. The general simply parried and Zack found himself flat on his back with a gasp. The ceiling had a bunch of interesting holes in it, left behind by many overeager SOLDIER before him when they lost their hold on their blades – Zack had been one of them once upon a time. The view was disrupted by a silver head.

 

“Are you alright?” Seph was staring down at him in concern. He was probably trying to figure out how much was the normal exhaustion from a spar and how much was from the heat.

 

“Fine and dandy, Seph. Burned off all that sugar just like you wanted me to.” Zack managed to breath, giving his hubby a smile. The general returned it happily.

 

Zack hoped that, one day, he would be on par with Seph. Then maybe when they went out on missions, things like what happened with Schizo, the angry white chocobo, and him getting sick because he didn't dry his damn hair wouldn't happen. He would be strong enough to handle himself, protect his comrades, and fight side-by-side with Seph.

 

“Hey, Seph?” _Do you think I'll be your equal?_

 

“Hmm?” The general was still leaning over him, his face placid and happy. Zack was struck that asking him that question was stupid. Of course he would be Seph's equal, one day, in the future – in the distant future. Right here, right now, they couldn't compare; he had a lot of work ahead of him, but he would make it.

 

But he had started a conversation and he might as well make it about... “Did you ever tell them we didn't find Schizo?”

 

The confusion on Seph's face was worth the topic shift. “Where did this come from?”

 

“I was just thinking.” That much was true, at least. Even if it hadn't exactly what he had been thinking about it. “I bet you didn't tell them, did you?”

 

“I did not,” the general agreed. “Though... I worry that it may have the capacity to reproduce asexually.”

 

Without warning, Zack imagined himself face to face with an army of those angry two-headed zolomrs with legs again and he wanted nothing to do with them. Ever. Again.

 

“Oh god!” Zack shook his head violently. “Don't even _joke_ about that, Seph!” 

 

Above him, his hubby chuckled in amusement. “I have to be back in the office soon. You should go get cleaned up.”

 

Zack took Seph's offered hand and let that powerful grib guide him up. “So soon?”

 

“I've already been out too long,” the silver general admitted. He looked a bit sheepish, and Zack was glad.

 

“Well... I'll forgive you. Wanna shower together?”

 

“No time.” The way his eyes sparkled told Zack that Seph was entertaining the idea.

 

“Alright. But, cake tonight?”

 

Seph rolled his eyes. It was so childish that Zack could have hugged Seph into a sweaty pile on the ground right then and there. “Cake tonight.”

 

Zack walked up to Seph, giving him a clap to the shoulder and a quick kiss on the cheek. He ignored the immediate warning glare and simply sauntered on with a flick to his hips. “I'll hold you to it!”

 

Even as Zack left, he could hear Seph chuckling just a few steps behind him. It was a warm sound. All the shit aside, June had actually been a pretty good month. Zack couldn't wait for cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June has been a pretty good month! It was certainly a heck of a ride! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
